Darkness Rising
by I'd Rather Drown
Summary: Cassandra Sandsmark-Zucco has come a long way in the past nineteen years. Can she stay good, or will she let the evil that keeps knocking on her door inside? COMPLETE!
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or any characters in this story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stepped into the asylum, looking around. Where was he? He had asked me to meet him here . . .<p>

Mom walked up next to me. "When you're ready to leave, I'll be outside." She sniffled and turned around, walking out. I sighed. She was always running. No wonder we always were moving. When something didn't go her way, she had to leave. Sometimes I wondered about her.

I headed deeper into the asylum. At first I felt lost, but then I stopped and stared at the wooden sign that was hanging from the ceiling. No wonder I hadn't seen it; the paint had been chipped off.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. I was able to the basic indents in the wood: _Visitor's Office: Straight; Cells: Left; Restricted Cells: Right_. I wondered which one my father would be in.

I walked straight until I found the visitor's office. There was an old, fat lady at the desk with thick horn rimmed glasses from the eighties, thumbing through some paperwork while popping her gum and talking on the phone. I could tell she was trying her best to seem like she was young again.

I stood there in front of her for five minutes waiting for her to finish her phone call. Still, she didn't notice me. Finally I said, "Excuse me." Still, she kept popping her gum.

"Yo, lady! Hello? I'm right here!" I exclaimed after waiting for ten minutes. She looked up, her eyes wide. She stopped her popping, too.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was soft, tiny. Nothing at all like my loud, booming one.

"Yes, you may. I'm looking for my father's cell."

"What's his name?"

I leaned in. "I'd rather not say. There are too many people here." I looked around, scanning the faces of the people sitting in the waiting room. Some had newspapers in front of their faces, others were writing things down. Federal agents, no doubt.

"Well," she slid a clipboard towards me with a sign-in sheet on it, "Write down your name, person you're here to see, time in, and I'll fill out what cell number and time out."

"I can read, thank you." I snatched the form and sat next to some rich guy. You could tell he was rich from the watch he was wearing, the shoes he sported, and the way he sat. I wrote down everything I needed to write and headed back up. The look on the woman's face was priceless as she read my information. Silently, she slid me a pass with a cell number written. I snatched that, too, and headed out. I vaguely felt someone's eyes following me.

I took a left down the restricted cell hall and kept walking, counting numbers in my head.

Finally, I was there.

I saw him looking up, on his knees, hands clasped together. What the hell? He was _praying_? What happened to the boss I knew?

"Hey, Daddy," I whispered, grasping the bars. Dad turned around, his face shining.

"Hey, punkin!" His accent made him mispronounce words sometimes. I used to think it was funny, now it was just annoying. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Why am I here? I have things to do, you know. Leroy sent me on a few jobs."

"Well, I have another one for you. You remember that one circus I took you to? The one where you helped me?"

_Of course I remember, you jerk. How can anyone not remember their initiation? _"Yes."

"Well, one of them survived. He's working with someone famous now." He lowered his voice. "Michael will slip you the folder on your way out." Michael was the messenger boy, always sending me assignments from Leroy and Daddy.

I nodded, turning away.

"Oh, and, Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Diana I said hi."

I nodded, heading out. As I made my way towards the exit, the same man I had been sitting beside in the waiting room came in stride next to me. Silently, he slid me a manila folder, and I tucked it under my shirt. At 16, I was a pretty damn good sneaker. When we came to the doors, we parted ways.

I ran to my mom's car and slid into the passenger's side. I noticed Mom's uniform under her blue shirt and didn't even bother to ask. She could get her missions done in less than five minutes if she wanted to.

As we drove away, she didn't even bother to ask me how the visit went. When we got to my school, I told her Dad said hi. She just nodded, not even bothering to acknowledge me as I slammed the door and headed towards the doors. She knew what I was doing, and she'd stopped trying to change me after I got arrested a couple of months ago.

After checking into the main office, I headed into the cafeteria and sat down with my friends. They didn't say much to me; they knew what my game face looked like. I didn't want to be bothered.

Silently I slid the folder out of my shirt. There were packets of papers paper clipped to each side. I glanced at the tab, sucking in air when I saw whose name was written in red Sharpie.

_Richard (Dick) Grayson; Robin_.

_ Bruce Wayne; Batman_.

I knew what red meant.

_Kill_.


	2. Two

**Author's Note: There are a lot of connections that aren't actually real in this story...kinda weird, but that's just me!(: And, yes, I know, Artemis isn't _actually_ Green Arrow's niece, but it needs to be like that for my plot!:D**

* * *

><p>I went through the rest of the day like a ghost. I floated in and out, not really paying attention. No one noticed me, either. They knew I liked it that way.<p>

When I got home, Mom was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone. She was _still_ in her uniform.

"Clark, I know you don't want her-"

"Diana, she's no good. How do you know she's not working for him anymore?"

"I think having her away from this…_area_ would help her become a better person."

All through the conversation I stood in the doorway, listening in. I wondered if Mom even knew I was standing there. Was WW losing her powers with age?

_Would that happen to me?_

"Still, I don't know if it would be a good idea."

"You let Oliver's niece, who just so happens to be Cassie's cousin and Lawrence's daughter, on the team."

"Yes, but she hasn't done any crime in the past six months."

"Really? Talk to Roy. He's been tracking her."

_Roy? Was she talking about . . . .? And Uncle Lawrence? What did he have to do with this? And Art_-

I gasped. Finally, I was figuring it out.

_No. Never in a million years. Not even if you took away my powers. I refuse._

Mom sighed. "Fine. Talk to Bruce. Whatever. Just know that she knows. So we might as well start on our way down."

"Diana, as much as I don't want to tell you . . . well, you daughter isn't _exactly_ Justice material."

"Oh, yes she is. Which is exactly why I'm sending her to Bruce. She'll change. I promise." _Click_.

"Cassie, come sit." Mom patted the space next to her on the couch.

"Please tell me I'm not going to Rhode Island."

"Now, Cassie-"

"Mom, I'm not like you or Uncle Ollie. Arty and I are more alike."

"_You are not your father._" Mom gritted her teeth, squeezing the fabric of the couch. Her eyes were blazing. Good. She was right where I wanted her.

"Of course not. I'm the female version. Now, let's make something clear." I leaned in towards her. "I _will_ not move to Rhode Island. I like it right here in Gotham. You _will_ not make me leave my friends. Like I said, I _like_ it here." With that I got up and turned to go into my room.

"They'll catch you, you know," Mom whispered, "just like they did your father. And when it comes on that Wo-"

"Oh, please, Mom, they don't know me. You've kept me out of the light for so many years. You're so afraid that no one will approve of me. They will _shun_ you if they found out Wonder Woman had a child with Anthony Zucco."

Mom's face drained of color. I could tell I hit the spot.

"THAT'S IT!" she screamed, jumping up and balling her fists.

_Okay, I wasn't expecting that_.

"CASSANDRA SANDSMARK-ZUCCO IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR ASS UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY OR _DO_ WHAT I SAY I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU WITH JUST ONE LOOK!" She was floating, a golden glow surrounding her. Her lasso was sparkling, and her cuffs were shining.

_Nice one Cassie_.

"FINE! I'LL MOVE TO RHODE ISLAND! I'LL GIVE UP THE MOB! I'LL LEAVE MY FRIENDS! IF IT'S WHAT YOU WANT!" I was standing, too, and just as angry as her. Mom floated back down to the ground. She walked towards me and leaned down a little, putting her hands on her hips.

"Cassie, I want you to be better than what you are. Living the life of crime is not what I want for you."

"I'll move there, but I'm not joining. I refuse. I'll be considered a mole by the mob."

"Cassie, just try it." Mom threw me a bag of clothes. _She already packed for me? Nice._ "We're leaving right now."

"One week. That's it."

"Starting the day _after_ we get there." Mom gave me a pointed look. She did know me after all.

"Fine."

"_But_, if you like it after one week you stay. Otherwise, you can come back here."

"Fine." I swung the bag over my shoulder and followed Mom out. Amazingly she had changed into an acid wash miniskirt, unbuttoned blue dress shirt, dark brown camisole, and a pair of checkered Vans. Was it just me, or could she be my older sister?

_I hate it when she does that_.

We headed out to her car, a new BMW M3 Coupe, and I threw my bag into the back seat. She started up the engine and zoomed off.

We drove for what seemed like hours. Mom had to stop for gas at least three times. _That's what you get for buying a V-8 engine car!_ Finally, we were there.

_Of course we'd have to park in a lot across from the beach. What I'd give to be there right now. I'm missing band practice for this. I could be working on my new car for this. I could be getting paid right now. _

But then it dawned on me.

_Mom didn't know_.

This would be the easiest way to complete my job! And it was easier than I thought. They really didn't know?

When we entered the mouth of the mountain, I sighed. I would be living in isolation. Great.

Red Tornado was there to greet us. He shook hands with Mom and smiled (Or tried to, at least. There's really not a way to make steel smile.) at me. "Good morning. The kids are away at school, so that's why it's not very loud."

I nodded, looking around. The place was pretty bare, but the few electronics that were in the living room and kitchen were pretty nice.

"Bruce wants to talk to you, Diana." Red turned to me. "I'll show you to your room."

Mom waved good-bye and watched me walk away with Red. He led me down a long hallway filled with pictures of the past three years, and into a room all the way in the back. There was just a bed, desk, and dresser in the room. I guessed I would have to spice it up with some Cassie charm after I got used to stuff here.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. Feel free to roam around the harbor. I highly recommend the beach." Red turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I quickly changed into my bikini and booked out, not wanting to be seen. I noticed Mom's car was missing from the parking lot as I crossed the street. There were some guys playing sand soccer, some girls tanning in the sun, and tons of people surfing the waves.

I set my stuff down in a secluded place and ran across the sand to a surf shop. I purchased a very expensive board and winked at the guy.

"You're new aren't you?" He was tall, with bright red hair and freckles.

"I guess you could say that."

"If you need lessons . . ." He pointed at himself with a mischievous smile.

"Actually, I already know how. I used to live in California."

"Well, if you need any help on how to adjust to the Island waves, talk to me. My name's Wally." Hiss green eyes sparkled. I smiled back.

"I'm Cassie. Nice to meet you. But, uh, I can adjust pretty well to things." I gave him a two finger salute and headed off.

The water was chilly at first, and I felt the goose bumps start forming on my skin. I swam out as far as I could and waited, straddling my board. I didn't even have to wait for a huge wave.

It was already forming.

I paddled out as far as I needed, hit the climax of the wave, and stood up. I rode it all the way back to shore. Part of it was thrilling, the other part was saddening because I had to swim _all_ the way back out there to catch some more waves. They were nothing like California's, but I dealt with them. After I was done surfing, I headed back up the sand and laid out on my towel. No sooner did I lean back and shut my eyes, ready to fall asleep, I felt the presence of a looming figure over me.

I opened my eyes to see a black shadow surrounded by the sun. I shaded my eyes with my right hand and turned off my speakers with my left. When I finally got to see who it was, I smiled.

Uncle Ollie was standing over me.

"Well, if it isn't good ole Cassandra Sandsmark-Zucco."

"If it isn't good ole Uncle Ollie." I smiled widely, jumping up and giving him a hug. He laughed, patting my back.

"How's the mob these days?" Uncle Ollie arched an eyebrow at me. I knew for a fact that he was asking if I was still in the mob.

"Good. They can handle themselves, but I'm there for advice."

"Uh-huh." Uncle Ollie watched me carefully as I put my hands on my sides. "Well, they're ready for you at home." The way he said home made me shiver. This mountain was _not_ my home. It was merely a place to stay; a tool to make my mother happy.

I packed up my stuff and followed him across the road back into the mountain.

I laughed when I saw who was in there.

"Guys, this is Cassie. Cassie, this is the crew."

_Of course, Uncle Ollie, Mom _did_ make me take Superhero Studies when I was younger._

Uncle Ollie laughed a little, but mainly kept it to himself.

"This is Miss Martian." Uncle Ollie pointed to a tall, lanky, green girl in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"My Martian name is Me'gann. But here it's Megan." She was standing fairly close to a tall, buff guy with jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. He seemed a lot like Clark.

"This is Superboy, or Connor." He nodded towards the same guy I had been looking at. So it _was_ true. There really was a clone.

"Of course, you know Artemis." I had to laugh. Artemis ran up to me and gave me a hug. Her blonde hair was wet like she had been swimming.

"This is Kid Flash." Uncle Ollie nodded towards a red hea-

"You're the kid that sold me my surfboard. Wally West, right?" It was the first time I had said anything since I had walked in. Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy. Well, it was more like, _how did you know that_?

"And this is-"

"Dick. Yeah, I know." I laughed at Uncle Ollie. "I _did_ take Superhero Studies!"

"Yes, but with the wrong people." He glared at me. "You know these people as-"

"Villains. Nobody seems to look at it from our perspective. It's the same for you guys." My eyes rested on Robin, looking through his sunglasses. Of course his eyes would be that color. His posture told me that he was already irritated with me.

_The feeling is mutual, Bird Boy_.

His hands flew to his head.

"Yes, I'm a telepathic communicator. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Cassie. Wonder Woman's daughter." I smiled widely, flashing all my teeth, especially my canines. I was built like an animal with those.

"Well, duh, I already knew _that_." Artemis smiled too. "But, you never mentioned you were coming here."

"Well, _duh_, why would I do that? Nobody mentioned they were looking for someone to take Aqualad's place since he's been inducted into the real Justice League."

"How did you . . .?" Wally asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Mind reading! I also know that all of you were on stakeout, not at school. Well, except for you." I nodded at Dick, who put his hands back on his hips. "Oh, and by the way, don't do that with your hips, you look like a fag."

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

Boy, did they know what hit them.


	3. Three

**Italian words in here! Straight from _The Godfather_! And Google Translate!:D Oh, and some harsher curse words in here...Introduction of a new OC...even though he's not really a main character...but still...:D**

* * *

><p>"Nice to see you, Uncle Ollie." I waved good-bye to my uncle as he grabbed his bows and headed out. I turned to my new "family".<p>

"So, how was the stakeout? Learn what you needed to?" I snapped my fingers and the lonesome bottle of wine made its way over to me, along with a clear wine glass. They watched me in amazement as I walked to the fridge and pulled out a Cesar salad while the wine put itself back where it was found. The glass set itself on the counter. I walked back and picked up my glass. Taking a short swig, I made a face.

"What the hell kind of wine is this? Arty, why would you buy the cheap stuff?"

"Look, I'm not Italian. I don't know _shit_ about wine."

"Actually, you are! Hello, your mom is my dad's sister?" I rolled my eyes.

"Weird. My mom is part Vietnamese."

"_Part_. Key word in there. The other part is Italian. But you know our parents are half siblings."

Arty nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "True. How's my beloved other cousin?"

"Well, he gets around. Right now his fling is with that horrible cat friend of yours. He messes with her head all the time, though." I shrugged it off.

"I guess it runs in the family, doesn't it?" Arty winked at me as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's shoulder. I laughed, knowing she was talking about both of us. "Oh, by the way, how's Luc?"

"Moving up in the ranks. He's almost done with law school, so he'll be the sexy _consigliere_."

"Right. And you?"

"_Caporegime_. But I've been one since I was eleven, so . . ." I trailed off, taking the last bite of my salad.

"What?" Conner looked confused. "I'm lost."

"It's Italian," Dick explained, "a _consigliere_ is like the counselor, and in the mob that usually means they're the lawyer, and the _caporegime_ is a captain, or someone like a right hand man. Well, woman, in this case." He looked me up and down. I laughed.

"Very good, Bird Boy. What else you got?" I arched an eyebrow at him. He smiled.

"Even though your mother is Wonder Woman, you're not a hero. Nor a villain. You're a floater. Whichever side is paying you the best you say you prefer, but in reality you don't care."

I nodded. "Partially. I grew up in the mob. I was initiated when I was eight. My dad killed some people in a circus." I shrugged. "The ringmaster owed him, so he took it out on a few of the circus members. Pretty simple. I had to cut the ropes and fire a few shots into the ringmaster's head. Oh, and my family had to beat me up." I flashed some permanent scars under my shirt on my stomach. "That's about it. Pretty fun if you ask me."

"Nice." Wally nodded in sarcastic agreement. "Killing people."

I nodded back. "Saving people. Fun. Oh, hey, Dinah. How ya been?"

Black Canary's face was speechless when she heard my voice. She hadn't seen me since the drug bust. Well, we won, but they liked to refer to it as a drug bust. We prefer to call it "attempted".

"Zucco?" I smiled. "Why aren't you in jail with your father?"

"Hello, this _is_ jail! Why would I want to be away from my _real _family and here with people I hardly even know?"

"You know me!" Artemis exclaimed, jumping up and down and waving franticly. I laughed.

"Don't you know you're always the exception to everything I say?"

She stuck out her bottom lip, and hunched over, showing off her pouting look. I rolled my eyes.

"_Anyways_, I'm not in because I never got caught. Now my turn. How come you haven't gotten killed yet?"

"Because no one has killed me yet."

"We can make that a lie." I stood up, grabbing the corner of the counter, arching an eyebrow as a butcher knife made its way out of the wooden block it shared with about ten other knives. Canary rolled her eyes.

"No time for that now. I came to say congrats to the team on their mission to China. We're finally getting closer to The Light."

I rolled my eyes again, but this time in irritation. "You know you're never going to get to them. They've been growing stronger. Even the mob isn't as strong anymore." I turned to the rest of them team. "Did you know that every single villain you've fought has been connected to The Light?"

"Where do you learn this stuff?" Connor asked as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. I shrugged.

"Well, you read things, and you meet your fair share of villains if you are one. I guess that's another way superheroes and villains are alike." I walked back to the wine and poured myself another glass. "We all have connections . . . Dinah, did you want some? I know you _love_ Mencia. Or has it changed in the past few years?" I tilted the glass towards her. "Don't you just _love_ the color? So, rich, so . . . _powerful_." I took a small sip. "But gentle in taste." I sighed. "Too bad I'm more of a daiquiri person. Oh well. I like wine more than beer. Too masculine for me." I made a face at the Yeager in Connor's hand. At least they knew what type of beer to buy.

Dinah sighed, turning around. I could hear her think that we all needed to get punched in the face a few times. I called out to her, saying I'd see her later. I also heard her think that she wished she could flip me off, and I almost went into a fit of laughter.

"I thought the legal limit to drink in America was 21," Connor noted, scratching his head.

"It is," Artemis answered. I laughed.

"You don't think I'm 21?" I took another sip.

"I know you're not." Connor looked me up and down. "Superboy thing."

"I know. I'm not stupid. Just like I know you're not 21 either. 19, right? " I rolled my eyes at him. Glancing at my watch, I frowned. "Excuse me, but, I, uh, have some phone calls to make."

"Concerning the mob?" It was one of the few times I had heard Megan's voice. Actually, it was the first time. A little bit much on the cheerleader side.

I tried my best to not punch her in the face. "No. Some friends of mine from back home in G. North." _Shouldn't a more experienced mind reader know not to pry in humans' minds? Or has someone not told you that here? Because it certainly seems like it. _ I watched Megan's face fall. I sighed. "You guys don't mind, do you?" They all shrugged. "You don't go from mission to mission do you?"

"It honestly just depends on the mission. But I doubt you'd be allowed on a mission with us without having rookie training."

"Um, I've been a villain for a few good years. I go to Gotham North. I may not look like much-" I paused, smacking my stomach "-but I can pack a few punches. I think I know how to fight."

"That's what I said," Connor muttered, turning away and walking to the couch. I rolled my eyes, seeing into his mind. If Megan knew so much about reading people's minds, shouldn't she know how to block hers and other peoples? _Weird_.

In short, I saw him challenge Canary the first day of training, and she kicked his ass.

_Haha_.

I continued walking to my room and slammed the door shut, throwing the empty wine glass onto the bed. I fished out my cell from my beach bag and glanced at my texts.

_"Cassie, don't forget, no cell phones at Mount Justice."_

_ "Great. I _told_ you it would be like isolation."_

_ "Cassie, you can talk on your phone _outside_ Mount Justice. For the girl with the highest IQ I know, you can be pretty dumb."_

_ "Oh, what a way to boost my confidence, Mom."_

_ "Well, just think of yourself as the perfect mix."_

_ Well, I'm not talking on my phone, Mom. I'm texting and using ooVoo. There's a difference._ I scrolled down my contacts until I found Lucas, and texted him: _Meet me on ooVoo in 5_. He sent back: _Ok . . . Job? _I sent him a huge smiley face and he sent back a "haha". After logging into my account, I waited for the "incoming call" sign to pop up on my screen. When it did, I clicked on it, and Lucas's face popped up.

"Hey, babe." His smile was wide, and I smiled back.

"Hi."

"You died your hair."

Instantly, I reached up and patted the jet black. It was a little bit different from the natural strawberry blonde that I'd been sporting a week ago. "Just a little darker than usual."

He laughed. "I like it. Mysterious." He paused. "So how's the job?"

"Look," I dropped my voice down to a whisper, "I really can't talk about that now. Everyone here has some sort of superpower."

He frowned. "So you _actually_ gave into your mom?"

"More like my dad." I gave him a look. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, the next time you see him, tell him I'm almost done and I'll get him out of there."

"Please, because Arkham isn't at all what the judge said. Stupid justice system. Now I know why Dad runs the mob." I was aware that all of them were standing outside the room. _So they don't trust me. Well, we'll just have to change that_. "So how's school?"

"Okay. Let your brother know that Harvard isn't as bad as he says."

"That's because he doesn't party. You do. Besides, he's a secret servicemen…I still can't believe he's working for Lex. That dude is seriously working for The Shadows."

"Who are working for The Light."

"Who have out-crimed the mob."

"Yeah. Don't remind me."

"At least we don't have the JL on our hands."

"But now they'll be questioning you since you've converted."

I rolled my eyes. "Lucas, trust me. They're not getting any information from me. Especially since they almost killed you."

"That couldn't be helped."

"Thankfully I was there, otherwise you would've been _tostato_."

"It was funny when you almost killed Superman. Now _he_ was going to be _tostato_."

I laughed again. "Remember what he said? Or tried to say? _'__Essere __grati'_. Why was he telling _me_ to be thankful? He was the one who should've been thankful, because I was gonna kick his ass!"

"Um, you did."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Maybe the neckalce helped, too."

"How long did it take your father to get Lex to make that?"

"About a year. I may hate that guy, but his gem stash is awesome." I fingered the green beaded necklace around my neck. I even wore it in the shower. Thankfully it was coated in some kid of liquid that kept it from tarnishing.

Lucas chuckled. "Well, I've got a class that starts in a few. I'll talk to you later?"

I nodded. "Yeah. See you."

"See you."

I logged out and turned off my computer, heading to my bed. I_ definetly_ needed to update this room. Then again, if I was only staying here for one week, why would I need to update it?

I leaned back and closed my eyes. I soon myself softly drifting into a deep sleep. No sooner did I _start_ sleeping, but there was a banging knocl on my door.

"Come and meet us in the breifing room. We have a new mission from Batman." Wally's voice rang out. I sighed.

_Show time. _


	4. Four

**Sorry it's taken me so long:D I've been trying to figure out how to show that Cassie's not that mean and still keep her interesting haha:D...But, I think I may have gotten it...this one's pretty long and at first sort of confusing and a little wack...**

* * *

><p>"We've been getting certain signals from The Shadows across all of Europe. This mission will take more than three months to complete. We've been able to get you all out of school for the next year. Red Tornado will be going with you all to teach you all the things you will be missing." Batman was a lot taller than I remembered. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the room. It reminded me of the White House office. Very official.<p>

"Um, then I can't do it." I scratched my head. "I'm only here for a week."

"You mother said that you'll be going." Batman narrowed his eyes at me. I rolled them in return.

"_That's_ what she had to talk to you about. Nice. Fine."

He cleared his throat. "Anyways, Red Tornado will be with you. You'll be starting off in Italy, and then to Greece." I almost started laughing. _Ironic_. "Red Tornado will inform you on where you'll be headed after you finish your missions in those two places."

"Can we radio?" Dick's face was serious. Batman shrugged.

"That's up to you to decide."

"What can we take with us? Where will we be living?" _Leave it to Wally to ask the questions that don't pertain to the situation_.

"Actually they do." Megan glanced over at me, her voice small. _Must be I scared her. Poor thing._ "If we don't ask them, who will?"

"Those questions don't have to be asked until after we've been briefed on the mission. At least, that's my opinion."

"We _were_ just briefed on the mission. Now we can ask questions." Connor was speaking slowly, as if I was illiterate. I glared at him.

"I understand that," I was speaking through gritted teeth, "but the question Dick just asked was not a question about our residences during the mission."

"Cassanrda, that's enough," Batman interfered when Connor clenched his fists. _He still can't touch me._ "You both bring up good points. But I'll go ahead and answer Kid Flash's questions. You can take what ever you want, just as long as it's not something crazy, and you'll be living on the bio ship."

_Great. A Martian ship. It might be fun, though._

"Cell phones?" Now it my turn to ask a nonpertaining question. Batman sighed.

_What is it with teenagers and technology?_ "If you want. Just make sure to have it in airplane mode."

"Same with iPods and MP3s?"

"Yes. Now, any other questions?"

We all looked at each other, shaking our heads.

"Alright, then, go pack." With a wave of his hand and twirl of his body, he was walking away.

A few hours later, we all were boarding the bio ship. Red Tornado was standing next to the ramp, mumbling something about how this was _not_ how he wanted to spend his next year.

"Europe should be nice this time of year. Especially with all the wonderful riots and debt the continent's in," I joked, smiling as I headed up behind my cousin. Red Tornado shook his head, trying not to laugh. Artemis shook her head and grabbed my hand, pulling me up the ramp.

"So how's being a secret servicemen?" I heard someone-Wally?-ask as we headed up into the cockpit.

"It's okay. I don't really like Lex. I never got why the president assigned me to him." That voice was so familiar. That voice was-

_Roy_.

I backed away slowly, turning around to face Megan.

_If you say a goddamn word _. . . She looked at me quizzically. I shook my head, putting a finger to my lips. _I'm not here_.

Atremis nodded, automatically getting it. She pulled Megan aside and whispered to her everything she needed to know while I headed to the back and found myself a small room. There was a top bunk and another single bed, and I realized it was for us girls. It also helped that Artemis and Megan's stuff were already on the bunk beds. Of course Arty would get the top.

I threw my stuff down and sat on the bed, head in my hands. Glancing around, I saw the minila folder peeking out from my duffel bag. Silently I pulled it out and read over it. The small semi-automatic gun hiding in a false compartment wasn't attached to its silencer, so I took the time I had to attach it. It was the gun I had used to kill the ringmaster in the circus, or my initiation gun. Usually the first gun you use to kill your first victim you kept, but most people upgraded. I felt a connection to this gun, and always had it with me.

"Um, Cassie?" I looked up. It was Megan.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I was wondering . . ." She paused, looking at her feet. "Do you think you could show me how to use Skype? I wanted to talk to my Uncle.

"We haven't even left yet."

"I know, but he's on another mission with the JL."

I nodded. "Fine." I followed her out of the room. Where was she taking me, though? I thought the computer room was further back . . .

"Well, hiya, sis." Roy's face was holding a smug smile. I froze, glaring at Megan, who was smiling. Arty was over in the corner, talking with Wally. When she saw my face she gave me an _I'm sorry-NOT!_ look. I just glared at her too.

"Nice." I looked around at all the faces. One of them was of an African-American guy with curly blonde hair and black tattoos. Before he even spoke, I knew who he was.

"I'm guessing you want your spot back, right, Kaldur? Because I'm ready to go." I started to walk back when Roy stopped me.

"I wanna talk to you, sis." He put a hand out to me.

"About what? You know I'm not apologizing, and I know you're not, either. So what's there to talk about?"

"About why you chose to come after all."

"The complete opposite reason you left."

"So by force."

"Yes. Now, can I go back to my room?" I looked around at everyone. They just watched me intently. "Good."

"Well, she must've been tough to grow up with," Kaldur noted as I walked away. He thought I couldn't hear him. _Well, that's his problem. And he'll get his._

"Be careful what you say, bro. She has super hearing," Roy said as he took a seat. I was seeing things through his eyes as he opened a deck of cards. Red Tornado was sitting in the pilot's seat, and he started up the ship. Soon we were off. I watched through Roy as the group made small conversation.

"So Italy first, right?" Kaldur inquired, staring at the others. They all nodded.

"Good. I love Italy. It's my homeland, you know." Roy smiled, leaning back as he threw in some more chips to bet against Kaldur and Connor.

_Naw, really, it's the land you despise_.

I heard him laugh a little as he arched an eyebrow at Connor's raise. He went all in. Considering he had two Aces, I could see why. Kaldur folded immediately.

"You'd think you were Irish with that red hair. Are you sure that you and Wally aren't related and not you and Cassie?" Megan asked.

"I _wish_ I was related to Wally."

_I heard that_.

_ I know_.

"Being related to Cassie isn't _all_ that bad. She's actually pretty cool."

"Yeah, because she's just like you!" Roy shook his head. I growled. Arty was just being nice.

"Exactly. She learned everything she knows from me. Except the mob part. I never liked the mob."

"But you liked The Shadows," Dick countered, speaking up. Red Tornado chuckled.

"That was by force. And, yes, I liked The Shadows. After I got past it all."

"Another way you and Cassie are alike. You both adjust to things." Kaldur dealt out the cards again.

Before Arty could say anything more, Megan announced, "Dinner's ready!"

I buzzed out, flying by all of them. Even Red Tornado was amazed at how fast I was moving. I grabbed my dinner from Megan and buzzed back to my room. I wasn't going to deal with them. Not tonight. After I finished eating, I made the plate float back to the sink. I wasn't even bothering with looking through Roy's mind again. I honestly didn't care about them and what they had to say. If they'd been through half of what I had, they would act the same way I did.

I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, pulled my hair up, changed into a pair of Soffe shorts and a tank, and ran back to my room. I settled into my bed and tried my best to fall asleep.

The next morning, I found myself slightly happier feeling.

_Ok, my period's not for another two weeks. Why am I PMSing it?_

To my surprise, only Red Tornado was up. He was piloting the ship while drinking something. Oil, probably.

_Haha. Totally reminds me of _The Wizard of Oz.

"Good morning. We've landed in Corleone. The others haven't woken up yet. Except for Kaldur and Roy. They like to go running in the morning."

"I know."

"You should make breakfast for everyone. I'd bet they'd like that."

"They would think I poisoned the food. Besides, that's Megan's job." I gave him a look as I started to make coffee. He shrugged.

"Maybe. Or they would be grateful."

"Look, they don't like me very much, Red."

"That's because you haven't given them any reason to. That and you don't act like you want to be here. Maybe Megan would like a break. Oh, and by the way, don't call me Red. You're making everyone mix me up with Roy." With that, he got up and left the room.

I sighed. _I guess I could make pancakes. Or eggs. Or both._

And so I did. They probably wouldn't eat it, but at least I made it.

I had just finished making the last pancake when everyone (and I mean _all_ of them) came filing out.

"These are eggs, these are pancakes, this is coffee, this is milk, and this is Bailey's." I smiled at my brother. "Dig in, guys." I made myself a plate and poured a glass of coffee with creamer, milk, and sugar. I headed over to the table, ate, and rinsed out my stuff. "What? Aren't you guys hungry? We have some sightseeing to do today. Some family history for me to track down. I'm getting a shower."

_I knew they wouldn't eat it_.

After getting a shower, I headed into my room and changed into a pair of loose destroyed skinny jeans and a lime green Aeropostale polo with a brown camisole underneath. I slipped on a pair of silver braided t-strap sandals and grabbed a North Gotham High School sweatshirt. After blowing out my hair, I snatched my gun, stuck it to the inside of my sweatshirt, nestling it between my jeans and my skin, and ran out the kitchen. I glanced at the table. No one was there. I looked at the counter. Everything was there too.

_I was right. _

I shook my head, anger welling up, and I took out a Gatorade from the fridge and started towards the door.

"Hey, Cassie!" Connor called, running up to me before I walked down the ramp. I turned to face him.

"Those were some good pancakes. Megan wants the recipe . . ."

I stared at him weirdly. What was he talking about? There were tons of pancakes left.

"She didn't make the second batch very good."

_Oh! They _did_ eat my pancakes! _

"Um, it's just normal pancake mix with apples and cinnamon . . ."

"Apparently Megan didn't do any of that. Or there was a little something extra in yours. They hit the spot. Thanks." I nodded, turned, and ran down the ramp.

_Maybe Red was right. Maybe I have to show them that I can be nice_.

I looked around outside. The feeling in the air was different than back home. There was a freshness that made you use your lungs. The countryside was full of rolling hills and mountains off in the distance. From the spot Red had landed, you could see the town that was just down the hill.

_Time for a run and some target practice_. I stared at my shoes. Sandals? What was I thinking?_ Maybe not_.

I walked down the hill to a small forest. This would be the perfect place to practice. I found myself a circle of trees deep in the distance. Even though I had a silencer on, I figured I knew you could never be too careful.

The birds and animals in the trees stepped on the branches, so I used those to act like people were coming. I fired shot after shot after shot, aiming at the center of the tree trunks, ranging anywhere from close to far range. I walked back through the forest and started towards the ship. All of a sudden, I felt someone next to me. There was a black gloved hand was on my shoulder, and a gun to my head.

_What the hell is a burglar doing in the hills?_

I whipped around, wrapping my arm around his neck, putting him in a headlock, and pointed the gun to his right temple. The guy was dressed in all black, but he wasn't wearing a ski mask. Seriously? A little too cliché for me. _Is this a test or something?_

"_Parlare_," I commanded.

"_Non sei__italiano._" His voice was raspy, thick with Italian. At first it was hard to decifer, but then I understood it. How did he know if I was Italian or not?

"_Come fai a__saperlo?_"

"_I__l suo discorso ha un tocco di americano_." How could he tell that my Italian had an American twist?

"_Come fai a dirlo__?_"

"_Ho_ _incontrato_ _molti_ _americani_." _He's met many Americans? I think not!_

"_Sei sicuro di essere americani?_" Are you sure I'm American?

"_Sì_." Yes.

"_Conosce Tony Zucco?_" Did he know my dad?

"_Sì_."

"_Questo è il mio padre._" I told him that was my father.

And he fainted.

I rolled my eys as I dropped him. Now I could get a good look at him. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Must be he was a mix of Northern and Southern Italian. I peeled his eye lids open and closed mine.

_Non avevamo la conversazione._ We never had that conversation.

I closed his eyes and put my gun back. This whole situation had never happened to him.

I walked back to the ship and ran back up the ramp. Everyone was in the kitchen again, sitting around the table, and Red was talking to them about the new suspect. The picture he was flashing them looked vaguely familiar. I walked up and stood behind Roy.

"Oh, hello, Cassandra. I was just discussing with the rest of the team our newest suspect. His name is Marco Marino, and he's in very close ties with a Sicilian mob along with The Shadows . . . he's known for holding tourists up for ransom, as well as armed robbery and murder."

I stared at the guy. His eyes . . . I had seen those-

_Oh Lord. _

"Um, I have bad news." I bit my lip, looking around at their faces. "I already met him. He, uh, tried mugging me, so I knocked him out. He might still be out . . . I didn't kill him, but I was going to. I didn't realize who he was. I thought he was some random mugger." I shrugged. "Sorry."

"Dang! How did you do that?" Wally stared at me.

"I was practicing my shooting, so I had my gun with me." I lifted up my sweatshirt and flashed my gun. They all nodded. "I just put him in a headlock and had a little chat with him. But he's still alive."

Roy rolled his eyes. _Nice one, Cass. What are you gonna do next, make out with one of our suspects?_

_ If I'm undercover, yeah. Then again, you're sleeping with one of them._

Roy grabbed the edge of the table. I walked over and ruffled his hair. He'd be okay.

Kaldur shook his head, already knowing what was going on.

"So what were we supposed to do to him?" I asked.

"Oh, just kill him," Dick muttered. I laughed.

"I can do that. If I had known . . ."

"No. We'll just get him again. Time for undercover!" Wally rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Hold on. We need to assign parts." Red looked at Kaldur, who automatically took action.

"Since he lives in the city, we will go be tourists. Well, everyone except Cassie and Megan. They'll both be Italians." I looked over at Megan. She had already shape-shifted into a young Italian woman, with dark brown hair and dark eyes. She looked pure Italian, and I just looked like a mixed Italian. But it would work.

Kaldur continued. "The rest of us will use radio communication around the certain area we choose. Cassie, please wear sunglasses and change your clothes so he doesn't recognize you."

"Where will we be meeting him?" Connor interrupted.

"The market square."

"Do you guys mind if I buy some Italian spices?" Megan asked. "I mean, we need to make this look as real as possible."

He shrugged. "Sure. Everyone remember to seem like tourists. And try to use Italian. The basic stuff. Leave the more complicated stuff to Megan and Cassie."

"Question. How do we get to him?"

"Follow him. Simple. But be very easily seen. The people here believe in . . . how do you say it?"

"_Omerta_. Code of Silence," I whispered. "Anyone who betrays it is killed."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Roy spoke up.

"Alright! Undercover time!" Everyone exchanged high fives and then bombarded me with them.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Dick exclaimed, stuffing from equipment in his pockets. I cleaned my gun quickly with a dish rag and followed them out.

_This is going to be fun_.


	5. Five

**So sorry it's been, like, a week since I've last updated...I've been busy writing a Summer Reading report and tanning:D Also, I wrote another fanfic for Phantom of the Opera, so I've been busy with that...so...enjoy...:D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Megan and I walked down the cobblestone street with our hands in our pockets. I was a little too dressed up from having changed from my jeans and sweatshirt. Why Kaldur made me change, I didn't know. Hadn't I mentioned that I made him forget our conversation?<p>

_Shit_.

I pulled at the sides of my shirt. I was dressed in a pair of dark jeggings, a light blue cami, a pink, blue and white striped racer back flowy tank, and a pair of white Vans. I had let my hair down, so it cascaded down my back and over my shoulders in soft, black waves. My sunglasses were on top of my head in headband form. I itched the space in my ear where my earpiece was. My mic was clipped on my bra strap. I had never realized how uncomfortable it was to wear a wire. Thank God I was never the one in the mob to do it.

"Where do you get your clothes from?" Megan asked, staring at me as we made our way to the market place. I was aware of all the people staring at me.

"Anywhere and everywhere. While we're here we'll go shopping and I'll get you some things." I smiled at her. She nodded, looking off. Something was bothering her.

"Oh, I need to give you that recipe too," I added, nudging her in her side. She nodded again, looking towards the sky. _What is wrong with you?_

_ I just feel sick all the time. Every little smell makes me throw up. And I just . . . I just don't feel like myself._

_ Oh. Well, since I don't know you that well, I'd say you need to talk to Arty or someone who knows you._

_ That's the problem. They'd all say something else, like I'm just homesick or something. But I know that's not it._

I shrugged as we walked in the center of the market square. Everywhere we turned, people were yelling about sales. I turned to my right and stared at the small café. I saw Marco heavily discussing something with one of the workers, and grabbed Megan's elbow and walked in. At first she didn't get it, and then she nodded when she saw his eyes. _What is it with guys and their eyes?_

"_Posso __aiutarla__?_" The man behind the counter was burly, with a thick moustache and tiny eyes. Very unproportional.

_What did he say?_

_ He asked us if he could help us._

_ Oh._

_"__Sì_. _Vorrei_ _una_ _frappe_ _caramello_."

"_Arrivando fino!"_ His voice changed dramatically when I leaned over the counter and flashed my cleaveage.

_I hate doing that_. I gave Megan a look. She giggled. I turned to Marco.

_"Caio."_ I flipped my hair over my shoulder. He smiled, staring me up and down. I sucked in my stomach quickly, hiding the small pouch. I put my head in my right hand and propped my elbow on the counter, turning to face him, smiling. I shifted all my weight to my right hip and kept smiling.

_"Stai scarpe sono belle ... sono Armani?"_ He nodded towards my shoes. I smiled.

_He's gay. _Megan's face changed dramatically. I almost laughed out loud.

"_Sì. Come hai potuto dire?" _

"_Mia sorella possiede un paio, ma in verde." _

_Ewww, I hate the green ones. I wonder . . . "Oh. Scommetto che ha pagato di meno per loro."_

"_Lei non ha pagato per loro. Li ho comprati per il suo compleanno." _

_ Her birthday, huh? Well, I'm guessing you stole them. And let's see if you really _are_ gay._

_ "Ah. Buon gusto, allora. Non si sa sempre cosa marchi da acquistare?__" _

_ "__Sì. Possiedo un negozio a Roma. Io disegno i vestiti con il mio compagno, Antonio."_ The look in his eyes made me know I had been right. He _was_ gay. Damnit, I was hoping to show Roy up. Maybe he was bi.

"_Beh, credo che mi limiterò a fare una visita fuori Roma." _A little flirting wouldn't hurt, though.

"_Un caramello frappe!"_ The burly man handed me my frappe, and I smiled. I watched him stare at my chest, so I leaned forward.

_"Grazie mille."_ I slid him the money and walked out, Megan close at my heels. We went to a fruit shop and looked around in there for a little bit, keeping close watch of Marco.

"How could you tell he was gay?" Megan asked. I smiled.

"He mentioned his partner, Antonio." _Run a search on that name. He wore a wedding band on his right hand. Not all gay couples do, but usually if they're wearing it on their right, it means that they're gay. So his name _might_ be Antonio Marino._ _But, the last I knew, same-sex marriage __wasn't legal in Italy._

_Running search._ It was Dick's voice in my head. Of course he would be the one with all the tech.

"Oh. Where did you learn do see such things?"

"I read _The Complete Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ last week."

_YOU READ?_ The voices inside my head were surprised. I laughed.

_Yes, and I'm very good at it, too._

"What does that have to do with anything?" Megan was confused.

"Sherlock Holmes is a detective who uses deduction as his way of solving crimes. It's basically looking for the unobvious things."

"Wow."

"My dad has those senses. I get them from him. That's why we're such good assets to the mob." I picked up a green apple, looking all over it. It was a very nice looking apple, and I betted I could make a delicious apple pie with it.

"Oh." We were quiet for a little bit. "Look!" Megan exclaimed, "he's leaving!"

I dropped the apple and followed her out. We walked casually on the other side of the sidewalk, watching every move he made. The last time I had to stalk someone was when I was about to kill them.

"Why is he heading into the book shop?"

"I don't know."

We watched from across the street. He was heatedly discussing something with one of the workers. I barely saw him slid a gun out of his pocket and aim it at the owner. With his eyes wide, he slid him some money.

"He's going around collecting the monthly tax," I whispered to Megan. She gave me a look.

"Here in Italy the mob taxes people for their land. Whichever mob owns the turf is the mob you pay the money to."

"What if two mobs own the same turf?"

"They don't." I shot her a look. "Otherwise, it's a war. No one is spared then. It's an all-out bloodbath. And the bosses here don't want that."

Megan nodded, looking at her feet. "Does your dad? Want a bloodbath, I mean."

I sighed. "It just depends on his mood. He's an_ idiota_." She nodded again.

We watched Marco go from store to store, collecting the money from each owner. Suddenly, Dick's voice was in my head. It was so loud I almost screamed.

_Marco and Antonio Marino were married in the Netherlands in November of last year. Since gay marriage is illegal in Italy they _technically_ aren't married here, but they are everywhere else that gay marriage is legal. _

_So I was right?_

_ Yes._ His voice was deflated. _Finally_.

_Do we take him when we get the chance?_ Megan's voice was scared.

_Yes._ Kaldur sounded tired. Must be someone else had given him those instructions.

I patted my side where my gun was resting. Megan rolled her eyes.

_We won't need that._

_We'll shoot him after we kill him so it seems like he was murdered by humans. _

_ Okay._

We followed him down an alleyway and into an abandoned building. There he pulled out both guns he had hidden in his jacket and pointed them at our heads.

"I knew it would be you two. I could just tell by the way you looked at me." His English was flawless as he spoke to Megan. She froze, eyes growing wide. I rolled mine.

"If you were so smart, why didn't you just take us right there in the store?"

"Because, _Cassandra_, I'm a smart man. Just like you, I'm the _capo_ of the mob right here in Corleone. I'm acting while your father is away. I also know you possess powers with your mind, just like Miss Martian here. We've got eyes."

"Oh, you do? Wait, it's call The Light, right? They think they know everything about me, don't they? Well, guess again." Faster than lightning, I whipped out my gun and fired three rounds: one in his heart, one in his stomach, and one right between his eyebrows. He fell to the ground, dropping his guns. Megan held out her hand and they slid towards us.

"You killed him!" a woman's voice screamed in my head. I looked around. There wasn't anybody else there but us three. Megan must've heard it, too, because she was on her knees with her hands to her head. _Am I not the only one who possesses powers in the mob?_

The other members of the team came rushing in, Wally first. He grabbed one of the guns next to Megan and fired a few more rounds into his head, making sure he was gone.

"I think I know how to shoot," I muttered, walking over to Megan, who was now lying on the ground with her head in her hands. She rolled over and puked all over me, then rolled back over and curled into a circle. "I just bought this, too."

"Oh, buck up!" Dick growled. "They know we're onto them!"

"Excuse me, but we've got a bigger issue at hand here!"

"Like what? The fact that one random outfit out of your closet is ruined? Or does the mafia princess not have any money to buy anything else?" Dick was speaking with such sarcasm that I wanted to rip off his head right there.

"Alright you two, calm down," Roy said. Leave it to my big brother to save the situation.

"Actually, the bigger issue is Megan," I whispered, loud enough for them to hear. Megan moaned in response. I felt myself smile.

"What's wrong with her? She was fine earlier." Connor looked confused. Then it dawned on me.

_Connor. Megan._

I rushed over and placed my hand on her abdomen. I closed my eyes and listened carefully.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

It was so silent that I almost didn't hear it. But it was enough.

I snapped back up and whirled around. Barging over to Connor, I threw a finger into his chest.

"You better get a job, buddy."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're gonna be a daddy."

And the unthinkable happened.

The boy of steel fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, totally unexpected-all that Italian!...well, just go on Google Translate and translate it:D Also... that ending! What did you think? As of "oh, they're too young" and "I didn't know clones could reproduce" well...yes, they CAN reproduce (I googled it:D)...and this is set three years later, so they both would be 18...:p...but still...what did you think?<strong> 


	6. Six

**Thank you to all who reviewed, actual users or not, and this has inspired me to write a very chilling chapter...And, yes, I upped the rating of my wonderful story because of what happens this chapter and will occur throughout the next ones...:D **

**Warning: Very mature cursing with certain meanings, and brief violence  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be okay?" Megan whispered. We were back on the bioship, and Red Tornado was busy helping to heal Connor. He nodded while talking to Batman through the communicator on the phone.<p>

"Miss Martian, you, your uncle, Superman, and Superboy all need to have a talk. As for now, your . . . circumstance doesn't allow you to be on this mission anymore."

"So am I going home?"

"You can stay with your team, but you have to stay on the ship. If someone will accompany you, you can go shopping and sight-seeing. That's it, though."

"So you're just going to keep her cooped up?" Artemis was getting irritated. With two teammates out, they'd be forced to deal with me. Nice.

"That's all we can do. Martians are different than humans, you know."

"Still. She may be a Martian, but she's a part of the team. At least let her do something behind the scenes."

"I'll think about it. Your next mission will be debriefed to you shortly." The screen closed. I rolled my eyes, turning and starting to walk away.

"You'll need to stay here for the debriefing." Roy grabbed my shoulder. I turned around, glaring at him.

"I've had enough for one day."

"Then I guess you should just stay here with Megan if you can't handle it."

"I'd be fine if I didn't have to save a puking pregnant Martian and a fainting Kryptonian clone."

"Well, I'm sure everyone's glad you did. Just stay and hear about it. I'm sure your job won't be as great as this past one."

I glared at him one last time and followed him into the kitchen, where we all sat down at the circular table. Red Tornado handed us manila folders, instructing us to open and read them.

"So we're going to be in England?"

"Yes. And Robin will be the undercover agent this time. Your target is fifteen year old Angelica Waters. She's the daughter of a famous drug lord and will be valuable to our real mission to kill him."

"So what am I to do?" Robin was completely serious about this. I almost fell over at what Red Tornado said next.

"Sleep with her. And, of course, hold her hostage until she talks."

"Excuse me?"

"You're the only one who can, considering the fact that the only other single man on this team is Aqualad, and he's a little too old for this job."

"Great."

_Aw, has poor Dick Grayson never slept with a girl before?_

_ Shut up, mafia princess. I'm surprised you don't have any STDs with the amount of people you've slept around with._

_ How do you know I don't?_

_ I have my ways._

_ Okay, Bird Brain, you win this time._

"So, does everyone know what they're going to do? Who they're going to be?" Red Tornado looked around at all of us. In return, we all looked at him. "Alright. I'm going to get the ship flying, and we should be in England by morning." He turned around and headed to the cockpit.

Sooner than later, we were up in the air. Connor and Megan went into the back room to have a video chat with Superman and Manhunter. The rest of us played a game of Texas Hold 'Em.

"So, what's the big deal with Megan? She's just pregnant," Dick said as Wally dealt out the cards. I looked at mine. Two Aces. Go figure, right?

"Well, Martians experience pregnancy different than humans. The same with Atlanteans," Kaldur explained. "It's actually a lot more complicated." He raised me.

"So? That means that she can't do shit around here?"

"Actually, like Red Tornado said, she can do behind the scenes stuff, like communicate with us and give us updates. It's not _all_ about being on the field."

"Says who?" Wally muttered.

"Says my dad." Suddenly, Connor and Megan appeared at the doorway. Wally reddened up, and Roy lost the lights in his eyes.

"Connor, you wanna take over my spot?" I offered, getting ready to stand. I didn't mention I already knew everything that was said in the computer room.

He gave a short nod, not bothering to look anyone in the eye as we switched places. Grabbing Megan's hand, I pulled her into the computer room.

"I know what went down in here," I growled, glaring at her. She dropped her eyes. "How could you sit here and let them murder you through the screen? You're nineteen; you're a big girl, take responsibility for your own actions and buck up!"

"There's nothing I can do. After I've reached my third month, my uncle is going to take me back home. And by home, he doesn't mean Happy Harbor." Before I knew it, she was crying. _Is it normal for Martians to cry without making any noise?_

"Right. There's nothing _you_ can do, but I've got my strings. You think they let my mom in on missions when she was pregnant with me? No. But, if there's one thing I've _chosen_ to learn from my mother, it's never to let _them_ stop you, no matter what condition you're in. No matter what they said, she still did _something_. Megan, I _wi_-"

"There's no one here who can help me!" she cried. "I have to be with people who know what I'm going through!"

"Right, and that means raising a half-Martian half-Kryptonian without its father." At that she shut up. Her eyes were stormy as she looked at me.

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of shit without having to say anything, Megan. I'm a mafia princess. You learn to read people, and, if you're Wonder Woman's daughter, you learn to read people's mind, too."

"Well, sorry for not knowing. Look, I _need_ to be with people who know what I'm going through. I can't stay here . . . And if that means leaving Connor, then that's what has to happen."

"And he's okay with it?" The look in my eyes told her I already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"That may've been what he told you, but that's not what he's thinking. The problem is that you two are too stupid to figure out how to manipulate them."

"I don't _want_ to manipulate them. I _want_ to go home."

_You know you don't mean that._

_ Try me._

With that, she stormed out of the room. I stared at my feet, moving them slightly. I heard the crunch of the floor beneath me. Looking around, I noticed sparks flying from certain cables. I hoped it wasn't the cables I needed.

Quite loudly, I logged on and pulled up the program needed to communicate with the JL. I clicked on my mom's name, and she popped up on her PC at home in her office. She was dressed a little different, with her hair curly and untamed, glasses on the tip of her nose, and the buttons on her blue blouse were mismatched. _Where is my mother and what did you do with her?_

"Good evening, Cassie," Mom greeted, smiling as she put down her pencil.

"Hey, ma."

"What do you want?"

"Well, why would you assume something like that?"

"You only call me or talk to me voluntarily when there's something you want."

"Well, I need you to do some influence-"

"Diana, who're you talking to?" The voice I heard through the speakers sounded familiar. Mom immediately clammed up, eyes icing over.

"No one, dear . . . Can you get me a Mike's from the fridge? Cranberry, please."

"If you're talking to no one, why is the chat screen up?" A man came into view, wearing only a pair of plaid flannel pajama pants. He was tall and built, and I could make out dark brown hair.

"Well, damn, Mom, someone's been having some fun while I've been gone." I made strict eye contact with her. She got red in the face. No wonder with the strange, unlikely getup. Mom had just come from bed with this random dude I'd never met.

Sweet.

"Cassandra Sandsmark-Zucco, I'm warning you . . ." Mom's voice was a whisper. _Why are you whispering? Does the mofo not know you've got a daughter? SLUT!_

It was then I could see his face.

I screamed, shutting off the computer, ripping it to pieces. I ran out of the computer room, bursting light bulbs and everything bustable in my path as I went. My steps were quick and heavy. _She betrayed me. She slept with _him_. Why_ him_ of all people? What happened to my dad? _

Everyone sped out of the kitchen, coming to see what the problem was. I felt the wind around my hair as it whipped around me. I looked at all of them, my eyes settling on his last. I stormed my way up to him, my mind pulling my gun to my hand from my room. The silencer wasn't on it, and that made it all the better.

"Did you know?" I growled at him. He stared at me, eyes wide. I could see the fear in his face, and I pressed the gun even harder to his skull, right between his eyes. I spoke again, in Romanian: "_Ştiaţi că_?"

"_Ştii ce?_" Know what?

"That your adoptive father is fucking my biological mother." I was foaming at the mouth now.

"Cassie, you don't need to kill him. Just step away and drop the gun," Roy murmured, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. In response, I gave him an aneurism continuously and heard him grasp his head and shrink to his knees.

"CASSANDRA ZUCCO!" Artemis' voice rang in my ears. I paid no attention to it. She didn't know. None of them knew.

"Please, Cassie. You mother said that you all can talk about this. Put the gun away." Red Tornado was standing near the doorway. Of course _he_ would say something; I couldn't touch his head since he's a robot person.

"You ever had to live your life with both parents _alive_, Richard? Both parents who don't give a shit about you because you were the result of your mother forgetting to pop the BC before fucking her mark? You know what that's like? You never had to worry about that. You don't have to deal with your mother leaving you to fend for yourself because she went sporadically on a mission with the JL. Your father doesn't order you to kill people because he's too fucking afraid to do it himself. You don't have blood on your hands, your mind. You live with one of the richest men in the world, you have one of the best educations, and you're a fucking superhero. So you know what? I shouldn't be shooting you." I let go of him and stepped back. I swore I heard everyone breathe. Dick's eyes changed to relief as Roy stood up, ready to tackle me. I pointed the gun towards the wall, and took a deep breath. Megan went to scream, knowing what I was about to do, but no sound came out of her mouth. While smiling like a ghost and moving faster than The Flash himself, I did what needed to be done.

Pointing the gun at the space between my own eyebrows, I took another breath, and pulled the trigger.

_Everything went black._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so surprise, surprise! Is everyone mad at me, or are they happy? Will Cassie live, or will she float in oblivion FOREVER?<strong>

**Sorry, psycho imagination working right there! haha(: **

**Anyways, what did you think? Did you not realize the full extent of Cassie's powers? Or at her knowing Romainian? And what about her outburst at Robin? Why take it out on _him_? Or what about her destruction of the ship-well, the bustable things in the ship-? And what about Megan and Connor? Will they be able to stay together since everyone will be worried about saving Cassie? Or will they not forget? **

**HIT THAT EFFING REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL ME NOW!**

**Sorry, (again), I had a double shot white mocha loaded with caramel and peppermint from Starbucks this morning:D And, no, it wasn't iced. I know, I'm crazy..it's, like, 100 degrees out and I'm drinking hot coffee..maybe that's why I'm so crazy? muwahhahahahahahahahahah:D  
><strong>


	7. Seven

**I'm sorry for the brief rating change. That was only for that specific chapter, and now it is back to T:D so for all of you who can't read M rated stories, this is for you:D**

**Also, I would like to thank my local Alternative Rock station for the inspiration. Thanks for the sad songs, and the powerful ballads. Also, thank you to Adele for writing "Someone Like You" and making it your new single for right now. It may not be the exact situation, but, it was sad enough...**

**This chapter is written in third person, and it's in all Italics because it's not in Cassie's POV...but, there is a surprise at the end! So, please read!**

**Warning: May need box of tissues by the end of this chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my god, Cassie!" "What the fuck?" "Shit!" "Damn!" "Are we all gonna stand here trying to find which curse words best fit the situation, or are we gonna get some help? Like, forreal!" <em>

_ Everyone stared at Dick. He never spoke like that. He was always the quiet one, or he spoke with perfect English. Wally was proud his best buddy knew _some_ slang._

_ "Right. I'll call Batman." Kaldur ran into the cockpit with Red Tornado, who was, no doubt, piloting the ship to the Justice League's European base. _

_ Roy knelt next to his sister's body, eyes watering. He remembered when she had been forced to shoot him in the side because he wouldn't join the family. It wasn't her fault; she was their dad's puppet. He remembered the many encounters they had on opposite sides, both with their faces concealed, but her always knowing who he was, and the many times she let him get away, and vice versa. They both got it afterwards, especially her. He slid up her shirt just enough to see the scars, burns, and bruises left on her stomach from a recent torture. Did their dad even know about this part, though? Roy knew tony wouldn't hurt his own daughter, so must be someone else did._

_ He felt the anger build up inside him. He was just as bad as she was, even though he had chosen the "better" road. He had been dating Jade aka Cheshire for three years, and knew that the JL hated him for it. The really hated that he wouldn't give over information, and he knew that Cassie was here for a mission by their dad, and knew that killing herself was the best way not to get the beating of a lifetime. _

_ He stood, and walked to her room. There he ransacked her things, and froze when he saw the folder. He remembered Jade mentioning something about the League of Shadows having a folder system: Blue: rob, Green: torture, Yellow: kill all close to, Red: kill. The tab on the folder was red, and so were the two names written in Sharpie. _

_ Slamming the folder shut, he swiped it up and headed to the cockpit and threw it down on the control panel. Turning to Dick, he stuck a finger in his face._

_ "She should've killed you. She had the perfect chance to start her job."_

_ "Speedy, what are you talking about?" Wally's voice had turned to a little kid's again, and Roy ignored it._

_ "She was ordered to kill you and your dad. Take a look." He moved his finger to point at the folder. Richard picked it up, thumbing through it. "Red means kill, Dick."_

_ "But she didn't kill me," he whispered. "She had the perfect excuse, but she didn't."_

_ "Exactly. She would be tortured if she didn't kill Bruce, too. They don't settle for a half-ass job." Roy smacked the folder out of Dick's hands. "She saved both of your asses. You owe her. And I lost a sister because of your dad's stupidity." He whirled around and stormed out, walking into the destroyed computer room. _

_ Megan went to follow him, but Connor grabbed her shoulder. She nodded, only stepping into the kitchen, and walking into the small space where Cassie had killed herself. The images flashed through her head of what Cassie had thought. She could feel herself reliving it, and went to scream. Realizing that it wasn't like that, she sank to her knees. She saw the marks on Cassie's stomach, and grabbed her friend's hand. Yes, she considered Cassie her friend. She had saved her and Connor's asses from a huge surprise. She had been the one to realize what was wrong with Megan after Cassie had killed Marco. She was the one to try and make Megan contact the JL again and force them to let her stay with Connor so they could raise their child together. _

_ If she hadn't made Cassie angry and stormed out, Cassie wouldn't have tried to contact her mother, wouldn't have seen Batman's face in the screen, wouldn't have tried to kill Dick, and wouldn't have shot herself._

_ It was all her fault. _

_ She suddenly felt a jolt in the bottom of her stomach. Instantly, her hand flew to her stomach. She could feel the child moving, and it was a rather quick movement. Was she _that_ far along? Would Cassie be able to know? _

_ Standing back up, Megan walked back into the kitchen. There she grabbed Connor, and, while pressing her lips to his, she hugged him. He kissed her back, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other massaging her abdomen. Yes. She would force them to let her stay. It was what Cassie tried to get her to fight for. She knew Cassie was right: it was wrong to try and raise a child without its father if its father wanted to be there. She would listen to her friend. After all, it was the least she could do. _

_ Artemis buried her head into Wally's shoulder. She had lost a cousin; the cousin who followed in her exact footsteps. If only she had the chance to tell her she forgave her . . ._

_ Artemis' thoughts returned to the night that she was being forced from her home by her father, and Cassie had tried to stop it. To keep Cassie from getting killed, Artemis had shot a tranquilizer into Cassie's arm, and Cassie had fallen down. Artemis knew Cassie still resented her for it, and she'd never had the chance to explain. _

_ Looking up at Wally, she pushed him away from her and headed to her cousin's body. There she laid down next to her on her back and stared up at the glass ceiling. The stars twinkled as she looked up at them._

_ "I'm sorry, Cassie. For everything. You're one of my best friends, and my cousin. I know I've made mistakes, and that's probably caused you to as well. You just said that you though no one wanted you. Well, that's a lie. I did. I was always there for you. You're my blood. How can I _not_ be there for you? I helped make you who you were. You may be gone for now, but I have no doubt that you'll be back. And when you are, I'll be here. I love you, Cassie. And I always will." Getting up, Artemis stared down at her cousins face. She hadn't noticed how she died her hair. The blonde roots were coming back. Her eyes were the same color as Artemis', and Artemis almost fainted, but Wally was there to catch her. _

_ "CASSIE!" She heard herself scream the words in a whisper. Wally wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He whispered that he loved her and that Cassie would be alright, and started to drag her away. She reached a hand out, screaming her cousin's name over and over, her voice getting louder each time she spoke. Finally she collapsed against Wally, the tears pouring out. She hadn't cried since she had told Wally who she really was, and had admitted she was the mole on the team. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against his shoulder. Softly he stroked her hair, shushing her small sobs. _

_ Wally really didn't know Cassie that well, and neither did Connor or Kaldur. The only emotion they felt was sadness for the others who did. Even Dick felt more than sadness: she hadn't killed his parents because she wanted to. She killed because she was forced to. _

_ He walked to her dead body as well, leaning over, pulling her shirt down so her scars weren't exposed. Staring in her eyes, he saw the lights out. Sighing softly, he thanked her for not killing him, reassuring himself that things would be okay for her and her family; mafia and the team. He shut her eyes slowly, hoping to see the lights reappear suddenly, but they didn't. _

_ Standing, he wiped his eyes. He almost heard his parents' voices telling him everything would be okay, but he shook it away. Dick turned and headed back into the kitchen, sitting at the table and putting his head into his hands. _

_ Things were changing, everyone in that ship knew it. Nothing would be the same. They were facing new challenges, new villains, and new road blocks. Thankfully they had each other. _

I felt the pain through my head. Was it real? Had I really heard their conversations? Was I still alive?

_Only one way to find out._

* * *

><p><strong>Am I the only one boo-hooing? Or is someone else out there feeling my pain? Please, SOMEONE ANSWER MEEEEEEEEE!<strong>


	8. Eight

**So, I have done some major plot changing...and you'll see why when you finish this chapter...:D I'm still pretty ticked about the online radio streamer for my fave station isn't workingD: but, as always, I have iTunes...but then I have to shuffle through my songs...Oh, well, enough of my boring, uninteresting life (that no one cares about), and more of the interesting stuff: my story! haha(:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>They all watched the doctors wheel her into the underground hospital after Red Tornado carried her off the bioship. Her left arm hung over the side of the cart lifelessly. <em>

_ Wonder Woman and Batman appeared next to them not even a minute later._

_ "How'd you get here?" Artemis whirled to her left._

_ "We flew," Wonder Woman answered. She wasn't wearing her uniform, but instead she was decked out in a black skirt suit with official Themyscira pins on the jacket collar. They were like military badges, but this time they were for her kingdom. She was wearing official pearls, too, and her hair was up in a tight bun. Princess Diana had taken over Wonder Woman's body. _

_ "Oh."_

_ "Any word on why she did this?" Batman stared at their faces. Dick automatically blew up._

_ "What is your problem? Did you not realize someone would figure it out? She was supposed to kill me you idiot! And she didn't! She killed herself!" He marched right up to Batman and stood on his toes. "I hate you! Damn it, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" The blows he was throwing on Batman's chest weren't really affecting him. Turning to Wonder Woman, he narrowed his eyes even more. "Because I have more dignity and respect, I won't hit you. But I was anything like either of you"— He paused, glaring at Batman— "I would in three seconds." He turned, walking off to the one speed bike sitting in the garage. Of course it was his bike, the colors were yellow, red, green, and black. _

_ As Roy watched him walk off, he thought of himself. Roy had done the same thing three years back, leaving his mentor Green Arrow just because he didn't feel like they respected him. But Robin was leaving for a different reason, and a better one at that. He had been betrayed, even by his own father-like figure. _

_ "She didn't commit suicide," Roy whispered. Looking up, he saw the quizzical faces of his friends. "She was murdered. By all of us. And the people she thought loved her." He sighed. _

_ "Are you all so sure she's dead?" Wonder Woman crossed her arms. "I don't think the new Princess of the Amazon would like her people to know that she no longer exists."_

_ "She's a princess?" Connor's eyes grew wide. Wonder Woman nodded._

_ "I stepped down, but I'm still a part of the Royal Council." _

_ Wonder Woman stepped down? What? The team couldn't believe it. _

_ "I thought the Amazons didn't know Cassie existed," Artemis commented, "because you let yourself be tied to a man. Two, to be exact." She eyed Batman mysteriously. She had never liked him. _

_ "That's exactly why I stepped down. They almost kicked me out, but I showed them that the man I was with now didn't use women like Tony did. That helped my case. And, Batman's done a few errands for the Amazons." _

_ Artemis didn't like it one bit. Not only was she a little jealous, but Cassie didn't know anything about being a good person or doing things for other people! It just seemed wrong for the Amazons to let a girl they hardly even knew be their princess. _

_ "I know, Artemis, but it wasn't my suggestion. The Council thinks it'll be a good challenge for Cassie, as well as to see if I did a good job raising her."_

_ "Well, it doesn't look that way since you partly caused your own daughter to shoot herself," Wally muttered. Now Diana was getting pissed. Who were these children to accuse her of causing her daughter's own death? Cassandra ultimately had the choice not to pull the trigger on herself. _

_ Suddenly, the doctor came rushing out. "Cassie's missing! I left the room for three minutes after we extracted the bullet, and when I came back, she was gone!"_

_ "Cassie's alive?" Everyone inquired, their voices rising. At first they were happy, but then it sunk in. Cassie had run away. From all of them, and she didn't even leave a note or anything. It was like a movie, or a fucked-up story. _

_ "Yes, she is, but we need to find her, because we need to test her abilities to see if any damage was done."_

_ "Well, we know she can walk, and probably run, but can she speak?" Kaldur's voice changed into something that sounded more like a machine than a person who cared. It was like he was just doing it because it was right, not because he wanted to. Roy was shaking, and he jammed his hands into his pockets to make sure no one saw it. _

_ "I'm sure. I think I heard her mumbling right before I left the room. Something about mafia . . ." the doctor shook his head, dumbfounded. _

_ That was all Roy needed to hear. Turning, he ran faster than he ever had. He kept running until he found a small speed boat. There he grabbed the keys from the ring handing right beside it, hopped on, and left. He didn't even watch the others, who were staring at him with their mouths open. Now it was _their_ turn to be dumbfounded. _

_ "Three teammates in one day? What is wrong with the world?" Megan shook her head. Artemis whipped her head around._

_ "Well, it's about to be four." And with that she barged out of Wally's arms and hopped into the Mustang that was parked next to the now-gone speed bike Robin had used. Wally joined her in the passenger's seat and they sped off. Connor, Megan, Wonder Woman, Kaldur, and Batman all stood there, watching as everyone walked around them. It was captivating. Dick, Roy, and Artemis had stood up for what they believed in and left. Of course, Wally had left because he couldn't bear to be without his girl. _

_ "I guess we should all leave." Batman broke the silence, entwining his fingers with Wonder Woman's. "America?"_

_ "The cave." Connor stared pointedly at them. "We'll get a plan ready."_

_ "Am I the only person who knows that we're up against three other people? Dick just left because he felt like it. Roy and Arty are trying to find her, and no doubt racing each other. And now we're in the race too." Megan looked between everyone. They all stared back, shrugging their shoulders. _

_ "I guess we'll just have to have a better plan than them." Connor stared into Megan's eyes. "We'll find her, I promise."_

_ "Well, I hope it's before the mafia does. They'll kill her for not killing Dick." Diana didn't mention that Cassie was supposed to kill Bruce too. That would just set him off even more. But maybe she should. He was cute when he got mad. Then again, she wasn't supposed to be worrying about Bruce. Her daughter was way more important at the moment. _

_ As she stared up into the sky, she said a small prayer that they would find Cassie._

_ Alive._

* * *

><p><strong>So, is the suspense killing you? Or am I just uber-excited about this chapter? It totally changes everything...was Roy leaving a little too cliche for some people? And what about Robin? And Arty &amp; Wally? Yeah, I know, too many "and"s, but still...review this one, please! Oh, btw, am I the only one who realizes the coincidence between Wonder Woman and [the real] Princess Diana? Yes, I understand that Wonder Woman was alive before Princess Di was even in the making, but still...what they stand (or stood) for is the same, and they way they act (to me) is the same...Is it really coincidence then? Hmmmm...<br>**


	9. Nine

**So, now we're back to Cassie...and we'll see what all of this has done to her! But be warned, there is some interesting violence and cursing...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was flying; something I had never done before. I never knew I could. Looking down at the water instead of around it was something I had never experienced before.<p>

And I loved it.

Yeah, I knew leaving like that was so wrong. It just seemed like the best thing to do at the time. I couldn't rely on them to do my dirty work. That was one thing I hated about the mafia: you always did everyone else's dirty work, even your own. Unless you were my dad.

Doing the mental math in my head, if I flew fast enough, I'd make it to Gotham in a couple of hours.

_So, Princess of the Amazon, huh_? The words sounded right in my head, like I was born to have that title or something. But Arty was right. They hardly knew me, and with my past, being a princess was just an issue in itself.

I scratched my head. I felt weird in a hospital gown. Maybe I could pop by Mom's house and change before I flew to Connecticut to pay Lucas a visit.

Glancing up, I head the faint sound of a jet. Realizing nothing was there, I figured it was the bioship. Had they caught me? Because I didn't want to be caught.

I flew faster and relied on my instincts to lead me home. After an hour or so, I found myself landing on the roof of our old apartment building. Quickly, I picked the lock with my pointed fingernails and broke in. I packed a small tote bag with an extra change of clothes. After raiding Mom's emergency cash in her jewelry box, I slipped on a pair of extra-tall heels and headed out. As I walked past the Sally's hair place, I paused. If people were going to follow me, they would recognize me by my hair. I headed in quickly, bot a bottle of blonde hair color, and headed back out. I stopped into my hair dressers and got a different cut: more layers and a blunt bang that made me look like a superstar. Thankfully my stylist died my hair for me, and even added light brown highlights. I looked totally different. Gone was _Capo_ Cassandra, and the girl that had taken over her was someone I couldn't even name.

After paying my stylist a good tip, I headed back out. When I made it to the harbor (and, yes, I walked the distance in heels) I hid in an alleyway and climbed up the fire escape. From there I jumped and flew my way to Harvard, where Lucas was. After dolling myself up in a pair of destroyed and bleached denim skinny jeans and a lime green cami with lace trim (to compliment my Italian skin) with a pair of knee high black leather boots, I put on a smoky eyes look with heavy eyeliner and slipped my phone into my back pocket. I left my bag and things behind a toilet after lacing it with some drugs I had bought off of some random guy off the streets and headed out around the campus. There were kids of all types everywhere I looked, some sitting at the coffee shops studying or hanging out with friends, others chilling on the streets, but most were in the campus clubs dancing like idiots to the house music that was playing.

I walked into Lucas's dorm house without thinking twice about it. I'd been here often, especially when I needed his advice. Lucas was good at advice, and usually it was to make out with him. I didn't usually mind that, but sometimes that made me want to kill even more.

I wound my way up the stairs and down the halls, finally finding Lucas. Rapping on the door quickly, I heard lots of shuffling. When a red head answered the door, I arched an eyebrow. What the hell was going on here?

"Can I help you?" Her voice was sickly sweet, full of annoyance that I had disrupted. I noticed how she only peeked her head out the door, trying her best to cover her body. I rolled my eyes. Why hadn't I realized that Lucas would do this to me? He was a good few years older than me.

"Um, I'm looking for Lucas?" I twirled a few strands of my hair around my fingertips. The red head rolled her eyes.

"One moment." She disappeared, shutting the door behind her. Luckily, I caught it with my foot and stepped in. The dorm was a mess, with clothes and shoes everywhere. Did people purposefully wear lots of clothes when they had sex just to take it all off?

_Idiots_.

Fumbling the back-up Kryptonite necklace around my neck (the doctors took it off in the hospital, thankfully I had an extra one in my chest at home), I tapped my foot. _Does it really take that long to get dressed?_

When Lucas came out, he stopped. "Look, _signora_, it's not mine. I always wear protection."

"Oh, I know, _idiota_. I came to say one thing." Fishing out the charm bracelet he'd gotten me for Christmas, I threw it on the ground and stepped on it. Quickly, I spat, and glared at him. "_Vaffanculo_." Fuck you.

Lucas's eyes widened. "Cassie?"

I glared at him again as I walked out backward. "We're over, Luc. Done. _Fatto._ Have a nice life with Ginger here." I nodded at the skimpy girl standing slightly behind him.

Right before I left, I spun around. "Oh, and one more thing." I whipped my gun out of my pocket and shot him and Ginger. I had rescued my baby from the ship before I had completely left, and I was glad I did.

I ran out and back to the bathroom, where I grabbed my stuff and flew back to Gotham. By then, there were posters all over, asking if anyone had seen me, but in my original form. Thank God for hair color. It was amazing what things that little bottle could do.

I headed to the HQ of our wonderful mafia (Leroy's basement) and barged right in on a meeting. They had a meeting without me? _Oh, hell, no_.

Joe and Bobby automatically got up to shoot me, but I threw up my hands. "_Io vengo con notizie. Lucas Evancho è morto._" I come with news. Lucas Evancho is dead.

They all looked at me with a weird expression. Finally, I found Leroy, sitting at the head of the table.

"And when did this happen?"

"Just now."

"Who killed him?"

"I did." They all gasped. "And, no, I'm not here to ask for forgiveness. I'm here to set everything, and everyone, straight. I'm retiring. I've had enough, and I didn't carry out my mission. So, either shoot me or I'm walking out."

"I'm confused," Ronnie interjected. "Who are you?"

"Well, obviously! I'm the girl who took your virginity last month!" I snickered at his face. It was a joke we had since everyone though Ronnie and I were dating, but that was just for another job. Ronnie shook his head.

"You're not Cassie."

"Yes, I am."

"You don't look anything like her."

"I've died my hair." I pointed to the scar on my forehead. "And I shot myself. So now I feel like the female Harry Potter."

"Oh." He shrugged. Of course he didn't know who Harry Potter was. The guy had an IQ of a just- concieved baby.

"Cassie, you know as well as I do, you just can't retire or quit. And you killed another _famiglia_without permission." Leroy stared me down.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to deal with it, right?"

He nodded.

"_Stronzate_." Bullshit. I whipped out my gun and fired on all of them in less than three seconds, except for Leroy. "See what happens when you mess with the boss's daughter? I'm not stupid, Leroy."

"Says the girl who shot everyone but me. Why'd you save me? I'm ready to die."

"Exactly." I walked up to him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into my eyes. "I won't save you, but this is a warning. The mafia will go down. And you're not saved. I hope to hell God has no mercy on your soul. You belong in hell, along with the rest of them." I pointed the gun to the left side of his brain (yes, I was a leftie).

"And I hope to see you there with me." Leroy smiled as I pulled the trigger. Blood and brains splattered all over the right side of him, and I barely saw the bullet whizz out the other side.

I wiped off my gun with his shirt sleeve and walked out, not bothering to explain anything to his servants (that's not what their job titles were, but they were treated like it). They wouldn't say anything.

I walked to a pay phone and dialed the Gotham City Police Department. "All heads of the mafia are dead. They are in Leroy Rizzo's basement. Lucas Evancho is dead as well." Without listening to anything else the secretary had to say, I hung up, pulling back out my quarters.

The plan in my head was made. I would go around the country, finding the other _mafiosos_ and killing them. Soon there would be no more mafia, just Cassandra.

The adrenaline pumped in my veins as I walked down the street. I picked up my bag from inside a garbage can (I had put it in another bag), and continued walking. I went into Kohl's and bought a Jansport book bag, stuffing all my things inside it. I would become a ghost, and when my father got out in three months, I would hunt him down and kill him.

_He_ would be the last one.

But everything changed when I walked into the diner.

_He _was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think <em>"he<em>" is? Hmmm? Please review and let me know!  
><strong>


	10. Ten

**So, I'm trying to make Cassie still a hard-ass but also a softie...ever met anyone like that? So, um, if you've got any suggestions...lemme know!:D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>He<em> paid no attention to me as I walked in. Then again, of course he wouldn't. I wasn't the same person . . . well, I didn't look like it.

I stared at the vast alcohol collection on the wall behind the counter. This was a diner? _Interesting_.

"Welcome to Bibbo's. Can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked, leaning forward. I saw him run his eyes over me. I smiled widely.

"Can I get a Mike's? Lime." I flashed him a fake ID. He pushed it away.

"Anything for you, punkin." He turned around and fished out a Mike's from the fridge and popped the top for me. I swiped it from his hand and took a large swig. _Cold. Hard. Refreshing_. True to its saying.

"Thanks." I slid him a five. He nodded, heading to the grill to flip over a burger. I turned to _him_ then, staring. His head was buried in a menu, and the few people scattered around were staring at me. _What the hell is wrong with these people?_

After downing my drink, I stared at the alcohol. There was a time when I'd kill for some of that.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" _he_ asked. I turned to him, surprised. He smiled, barely showing any teeth, and I nodded.

"Actually, my mom has a liquor stash three times bigger than this."

"Why do so many people need all that alcohol? It's weird." Shaking his head, he bit into his burger, grease running down his chin. I resisted the urge to giggle. He looked like a little kid.

"Well, it's for the flavors, or course. Each flavor is different, and they also vary by brand. It's the same with wine. I prefer Mencia. Very powerful substance." As soon as I said that, his eyes popped open a little wider. Good, he'd made the connection.

But it wasn't good enough.

Sighing, I grabbed my bag off the counter and headed out, not bothering to look behind me. I had places to go, people to kill.

* * *

><p><em>Roy stared at the two interacting at the diner. She must've said something interesting, because his best friend's eyes popped open. Something was wrong, though, because the mystery girl left the diner without saying good-bye. <em>

_ He stepped out into the night, walking on the opposite side of the road, but keeping pace with the girl. When she saw his face, her pace quickened. Something was really up. _

_ She turned into an alleyway, and Roy followed her, running across moving traffic. When he got to the fire escape, she was gone. _

_ Who was she? _

I had just barely missed Roy. And _he_ was on my tail no doubt.

As I watched the ground for any signs, I heard a voice in my head.

_Come_ _and_ _get_ _me_, ragazza.

What, was this gang on Cassie time or something? I start being good, and people want to catch me? _Nice_.

I traced the voice back to Leroy's basement. It _had_ been roped off, but now it wasn't. _Weird._

I walked into the house, being careful with my heels, not wanting to give myself away.

"It's not going to work. I already know where you are. Are you forgetting I taught you everything you know?"

I whirled around. There stood my father, dressed in his finest. Of course he would get dolled up before trying to kill me.

"So? I may have taught myself a few things."

"Right." He jammed his hands in his pockets. _Uh_-_oh_. This wasn't good. "Listen, Cassie, I have something to tell you." Smiling widely, he glanced behind him. "You're going to die tonight."

"What?" I went to turn around, to catch the man behind me, but I was blindfolded and drugged. And once again, everything went black.

This was worse than being dead.

* * *

><p><em> The Justice League gathered together in the video room. They had just received a video message, and Green Lantern streamlined it into the big screen. Wonder Woman and Batman had finally rounded up the rest of the YJL and forced them to sit and talk over a plan for them all to find Cassie. Instead, they all were sitting in a conference room, waiting to see what the huge issue was. <em>

_ The Flash presses the play button, and a dark room appeared. At first they thought something was wrong with the tape, but then they heard a scream. _

_ "Where did the tape come from?" Black Canary looked at Martian Manhunter. He shook his head. _

_ "It was on the doorstep."_

_ Suddenly, Tony Zucco appeared. "Hello, my fellow Justice League members. Also, hello to my wonderful friends, Young Justice. It's a pleasure to finally see you all again. And, thank you Diana, for the bail money. You really should check your bank account passwords. Maybe each one should be in a different language?" He cackled. Diana gripped the side of the table. "As for the rest of you, I found your amazing missing person. She's right here." The camera turned to his pointed hand. There sat Cassandra, blindfolded, blood all over and grime on her face and hands. Her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in three days. It was blonde, though. "I think she has something to say . . . Right, Cassie?" He pressed a hand to her forehead. She screamed in response._

_ "That's the girl I saw in the diner!" Robin and Roy exclaimed pointing at the screen. Everyone looked at them mysteriously. _

_ "If you'd stop touching me, you douchebag, maybe I'd get to say it!" she growled, trying to jump out of the chair. Instead, he pushed her down again. _

_ "Well, speak," he growled. "I don't want to speak Italian and not have them understand, dearie."_

_ "I'm not your fucking dearie. I never was." _

_ He growled again, this time slapping her across the face. _

_ The two teams watched, mesmerized._

_ "Actually, I don't have anything to say to them. I have something to say to you."_

_ "Oh, really?"_

_ "Yeah. Two words: Fuck you."_

_ "That's the best you can do?"_

_ "You need me to say it I every language known to man, including Pirate? Or are you gonna break my leg?"_

_ "I think I'll do more than break your leg."_

_ "And what's that?"_

_ Grabbing a switchblade, he sliced off a section of her hair. "It'll get worse if you don't shut up and go with the script."_

_ "What script? Oh, you mean the one where I tell them to give you money otherwise you'll kill me? Remember, Tony, Amazons can't die! No wonder you're in the mob, you're too stupid to get a real life!"_

_ "I'm your father, don't you fucking talk to me like that!" He grabbed her chin trying to yank it so hard he would break her neck, but Cassie held strong._

_ "Well, it's never stopped you from letting anyone else talk to _me_ like that! Do you not remember? Leroy ordered them _all_ to beat me when I didn't fulfill jobs! And you told them it was okay! Right in front of me!" Tony slapped her across the face again, this time splitting her lip. She spat out blood. "Why not punches, you big, fat, _mafioso_? Or are you too out of practice for it? Why don't you get Vinny over here to throw some in? He must be tired of handling the camera." _

_ The fist that flew was full of rings, and busted Cassie's nose all up. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She screamed, filling the room and everyone's ears with high pitched notes. _

_ "Your mother screams like that. She did especially when I fucked her." _

_ This time Diana threw something at the screen._

_ "Well, I'm sure that was from agony. Personally, I don't think you'd fuck very well. But maybe we should just ask the hookers around the corner. They might know a few things. Either that or they were too high on coke to realize what a horrible fucker you are."_

_ "That's it!" he screamed, yanking her and the chair up by her neck. "I'll kill you! I swear it!"_

_ "It's not polite to swear," Cassie croaked, smiling. Even when tortured, Cassie held her ground. "Just think, Daddy-o, someday we'll meet each other at that golden gate. Of _hell_."_

_ The teams heard one more growl, and the camera cut off. _

_ Everyone was stuck in silence, until Diana broke it._

_ "I'm going to murder him." She started towards the door, but Batman stopped her. _

_ "Diana . . ."_

_ "No, Bruce, that's my daughter. She may hate me, but still . . . I've got to save her. She's killed more people in a day than we've captured in twenty years. There's something that needs to be saved."_

_ And she ripped her wrist out of his hold, flying out the door._

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Reviews? How's everyone reacting to Cassie getting tortured? And, yes, it was Dick who was in the diner with Cassie, but Roy was the one who followed her. And Daddy Zucco was there to capture her in the end...Oh, yeah, and the JL got sick to their stomachs from watching a poor, innocent girl get beaten...NOT!...Once again...reviews?:D<br>**


	11. Eleven

**So, all of this is entirely from my friend's computer, so it's all very weird because I'm, like, speed typing and it probably won't make a lot of sense.:/**

* * *

><p><em>Diana flew all around Gotham, finally locating Tony's thoughts. When she got to Leroy's house, she marched in, careful of where she stepped. She closed her eyes and searched for Cassie's thoughts, finally finding them, but in the basement. Using her very smart brain, she crept under the stairs and slowly opened the door. When she found the stairs, she slid down the banister, searching for the floor. When she heard Cassie's soft voice, she followed it to a small room that was surrounded in darkness. When she saw her daughter, head and body slumped in the chair, she almost ran to her. But, knowing Tony, he was probably waiting for her in the shadows. <em>

_"I don't have to wait for you, Diana." Tony switched on the light. Diana instantly straightened up. "Nice dungeon, isn't it? This is where we complete our jobs."_

_"Yes, it is. If you like dark things."_

_"Well, you know me."_

_"How much do you want? For Cassie, I mean."_

_"Oh, Diana, you know I wouldn't give her up. I've fought for years for her. I'd just take the money and run with her. Or kill her and keep going. You do know what she did, right?"_

_"She shot herself because of you, Tony."_

_Tony stared at his unconscious daughter with a sad look in his eyes. "But her mother could've been there for her, too. She needed someone, and dumb-ass Lawrence took her one chance of sanity in life."_

_"Artemis and Cassie both had to deal with the same things. But Artemis is good now. Just like Cassie. Don't ruin her life anymore. Let her choose for herself."_

_"Well, I can't do that. She'll keep blabbing about the mob."_

_"There is no mob left, Tony. She took them all out before the rest of us could. The secrets of the mob will never be known. It's all stuck with Cassie. She hasn't said anything to us about the mob. I promise. It's all been things we all knew already."_

_"Look, Diana, I know you want her back, but I just can't let you do that." He lifted up a gun, pointing it to her face. Diana shook her head._

_"You know I can't be killed, Tony. Why bother?"_

_"That's why they sent you. Where's your wonderful fuck friend, Bruce? Or should I say _Batman_?"_

_"The one you wanted her to kill? Yes. And he's good. Perfect, in fact." Diana smiled. "Well, Tony, it's been fun, but, I really need to get going. With my daughter, if you don't mind."_

_Tony shook his head. "I told you. I can't let you do that."_

_Diana was getting fed up with Tony's games. On instinct, she flew out to him and knocked the gun out of his hands. She pushed him up against the wall and started to choke him. "I'm taking my daughter with me." Even though she could see Tony's eyes bulging, she didn't care and kept squeezing. Finally, Tony slumped down. Diana wiped her hands and ran over to her daughter, untying her and taking her out of the basement. Silently, she wondered where Vinny was, but paid no mind to that. She had her daughter back, and that was all that mattered._

* * *

><p>I woke up hearing beeps in my ears. They sounded like the machines from hospitals that measure your heart rate. Suddenly, something occurred to me.<p>

I _was_ in a hospital.

Flashing my eyes open, I glanced around the bland room. It was so . . . _boring_. There was nothing special about it. There were curtains over the windows, and the ceiling was all glass, so I could see the shining sun with the fluffy cumulus clouds. The walls were white, and I had a feeling that the floors were white too. My bedding was blue, and I felt the bandage tape spread across my face. _Nice._

"Cassie? Can you understand me?" An older bald man with glasses stared down at me. I nodded. Where was I?

"I'm Dr. Evans. You're in the Justice League hospital; the American station on the East Coast. Welcome. You've got super healing, so in less than a few days you should be ready to go." His eyes smiled as he fixed my IV. I grimaced. My arm was in pain.

"All of your bones were broken, but now they're just bruised. It's alright, pain is expected. You can rest now, if you'd like. Walking would be too much of a strain on your muscles."

"Look, doc, I don't wanna be rude, but I really just want to be left alone right now. I'd hate to go _Italiano _on you and stuff. It would totally suck on your part."

"That's fine. I'll leave you to your peace. Just press this red button if you need anything." He motioned to the red button next to my head as he turned and walked out, shutting the door softly behind him. Sighing, I pressed my head further into the pillows. I seriously needed to get out of there.

I thought back to the "torture games". I remembered after hearing the camera clock off, Daddy had thrown me to the wall. Then, mustering all the strength I could, I killed Vinny through his mind by giving him a hallucination that he was being killed, so he went mentally insane, killing himself (it was very Eddie Kruger, but fun at the same time). Of course, Daddy Zucco figured out what I had done, and broke all the bones in my body he could. I was surprised that he could move that fast. The last thing I heard crack was my neck. By that time, I was done trying to figure out ways to divert him; it just made more sense to let him break me. I barely remembered Mom coming to save me; I just remembered being lifted from my binds and the chair, and being taken out into fresh air.

I moved my hand to my stomach, looking for the scars and burn marks. I felt the raised skin and could almost see myself frown. Must be the super healing only worked for bones and recent inflictions. _Great_.

Sitting up, I realized I was hungry. The last thing I'd had to eat (well, more like drink) was that Mike's from the diner. But, damn, was that good! I pressed the red button, and Dr. Evans came strolling in. Smiling, I asked, "Can you get me something to _mangiare_? That means eat, by the way."

Dr. Evans smiled. "Yes, I'm fluent in ten languages, Italian included. We even have Italian food today. What would you like?"

"Just a slice of pizza please. _Grazie_."

"_Prego_." Dr. Evans kept smiling as he turned to the door. Right before he left, he spun around. "One more thing._ Ti dispiacerebbe avere qualche visitatore?_" Would you mind having some visitors?

I sighed. I seriously wasn't in the mood for visitors, but I did have a few things to say to my mother. "_Belle._" Fine.

Dr. Evans nodded and walked out, shutting the door softly again. He was one of the first doctors I actually liked. Okay, fine, he was the _only_ doctor I liked. Still...

I looked to the curtains. Of course they were drawn. Silently, I pulled the open, peering out. There weren't that many people in the waiting room. Then again, most of the superheros never really needed medical attention.

"_Καλησπέρα, κόρη._" Good afternoon, daughter. Of course my mother would speak Greek to me.

"_Είναι απόγευμα;_" It's afternoon?

"_Ναι. Έχουν περάσει τρεις ημέρες από τότε που σε γλύτωσα._" Yes. It's been three days since I rescued you.

"_Δεν χρειάζονται τη βοήθειά σας. Θα μπορούσα να έχω απέκρουσε για τον εαυτό μου._" I didn't need your help. I could've fended for myself.

"_Λέει το κορίτσι που κρατούνταν φυλακισμένη από τον πατέρα της._" Says the girl who was held captive by her own father.

Glaring at my mother, I started to speak in English. "Look, if you're looking for a 'thank you', thank you. If you're looking for an 'I love you', then I love you. now, what else do you want?"

"To say thank you. For letting me rescue you."

"Mom, I was unconscious. Of course I let you save me. I didn't really know what was going on!"

"Cassie, I have news for you." She scratched her head with her left hand. I barely saw the glint of the diamond and I knew.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO HIM? _Τι στο διάολο; HAI DETTO SI '?_" What the fuck? You said yes? I rambled on and on, screaming and yelling in tons of foreign languages, even a little Martian. I was really pissed off. Mom sighed.

"Cassie, stop getting worked up about it. It's just a ring. We're not getting married just yet. But we _are_ moving in with them. You'll like it. I promise."

"There's not way in _hell_ I'm living with either of them. Hello, I was supposed to kill them?"

"Cassie, Bruce and Dick know that. It's alright." She came forward and flattened down the weirdly cut part of my hair. "We'll get this fixed, too. We'll just make it another layer. You're stylist did good."

"Um, this part was _padre_, remember?" I glared at her. She nodded, looking off. "By the way, what happened to him?"

"He's...Not to be worried about." Seeing into her mind, I found where she had strangled him. What? Wonder Woman didn't kill people. It was against her-

"Cassie, stop it!" she cried, backing away. "You think I haven't been worrying about it myself? Damn, Cassie you kill me sometimes! I went and saved you only because you're my daughter and I will always love you, but sometimes..."

"I remind you of yourself." I looked away. "Mom, after this, I'm leaving town. Either that, or I'll just go back to Gotham North and graduate early. After that I'm either going to college or I'm going into the Marines."

Mom frowned. "I thought you'd go back to Paradise Island and be their princess?"

"I can be their princess even while living in another foreign country. You did it, didn't you?"

"That's something different. I was _sent_ here to do my job by them. You, on the other hand...Well, your country _needs_ you." She glanced at her watch. "Look, baby, i need to go. I love you, and I'll be back to get you tomorrow. Dr. Evans said you should be fine after that." As she walked to the door she added, "Oh, and you're already enrolled in Gotham Academy. Since you're ahead of everyone else by taking advanced classes at Gotham North, you're a senior. So, if you finish all your classes, you should be able to graduate in less than five weeks. After that you can do whatever you want and I won't have a problem with it. But for now, your top priority is graduating and leading your country." With that, she walked out the door just as Dr. Evans walked in with my fresh, steaming pizza.

"I added some extra toppings. I hope you don't mind." He put the plate on my lap and headed out. Sighing, I dug into my pizza, letting everything go and focusing on how good the pizza was. For some reason, it worked. When I was all finished, I floated the pizza to the trash can and sat back down. Snuggling back onto my side (or what I could) I closed my eyes, disregarding the sunlight. I needed to do some mental detoxing, even if it meant dealing with Mom, Bruce, and Bird Boy Dick. Who knew, maybe that was what I needed.

_Yeah, right._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, everyone found out Cassie knows how to speak Greek! Or was it expected? I mean, her mother <em>is<em> an Amazon, after all. And what about the engagement thingy? Don't say it's too fast, because no one knows just _how long_ Bruce and Diana have been fucking-I mean, _dating_. Haha(; Reviews?**


	12. Twelve

**Well, this time maybe Cassie won't run away. *Hopes people notice she said MAYBE* Oh, and, in case you were wondering: I use Google for all my translating:D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, Cassie, you're good as new." Dr. Evans smiled (he was <em>always<em> smiling) as he unhooked the IVs and machines from my body. Smiling back I glanced at my mom, who was standing next to Bruce. I tried not to vomit at his arm being around her, but I saw Dick's face and almost burst out laughing. His skin was a greenish color, and he kept trying to advert his attention to his cell phone, which would _not_ go off for him.

"Good, because I feel good," I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wash up." Mom handed me fresh clothes (of course, a pair of plain skinny jeans and a v-neck Aeropostale t-shirt with a gray camisole) along with a pair of socks and multi-colored checked Crayola Edition Vans as I walked past her. She was trying so hard not to smile with all her teeth showing, and I had a feeling she did as soon as I shut the door.

After washing my face and body, I tied my hair up into a half-ponytail and slid into my clothes. I noticed how my hair looked only slightly greasy, and I felt myself smile. This was the first time in a long time I could go without having to worry about washing my hair everyday. Staring at myself in the mirror, I flexed my arms. Only small bits of pain shot up my muscles, and I figured it would go away sometime. Grabbing my hospital clothes, I walked back out and handed them to the nurse, who threw them in a hamper that had magically appeared. When I blinked, it was gone, and so was the nurse. The staff here was some weird group of people.

"Ready to go, babydoll?" Mom sighed, but not like she was tired or irritated. She sounded like she was..._ευτυχισμένος_. Happy.

I nodded, turning to Dr. Evans. "_Grazie_, Dr. Evans. I'm glad you were my doctor." Seriously, I sounded like a little kid that couldn't comprehend shit. He laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"_Lo stesso qui._" Same here. "Do me a favor, _no?_"

"What?"

"Try not to hurt anyone else, including yourself." He barely touched the scar on my forehead. As I grimaced, he said, "_Non vorrei vedere una bella ragazza come te bloccato con tonnellate di cicatrici su se stessa._" I'd hate to see a beautiful girl like you stuck with tons of scars on herself.

"_Bella_." Fine. I made a face as he patted my head. Nodding to Mom, she took my other shoulder and guided me out to Bruce's car. It was more like a Range Rover, but I had a feeling there were so many more tucked away in his little garage.

"_Είναι περισσότερο σαν ένα μεγάλο γκαράζ._" It's more like a big garage, Mom said, using Greek so Bruce and Dick wouldn't understand. I giggled at their perplexed faces.

"_Ήμουν σαρκαστικός_." I was being sarcastic. Mom nodded, buckling her seat belt. Suddenly, a cell phone started to ring. I heard Dick's mental _Yes!_ as he pressed the answer button on his iPhone.

"Hello?...Uh-huh...Look, Wally, no, I don't have your jacket. Check with Artemis, you always let her wear it...Dude, I'm totally in the middle of something right now...No, I'm not studying...I _do_ have exams in five weeks though...It's _not_ 'way too early' to start studying, Wally! No wonder you almost flunked out of high school!...Alright, I'll talk to you later...Bye." By this time, we were already at Wayne Manor and Bruce was pulling into the driveway. At first I wondered why Alfred wasn't driving us, but then I figured it out. He was probably working on something for the Batcave. That was the one exciting thing about this place. silently, I wondered what it would be like.

_It's not as exciting as you think. Lots of computers and tech-y stuff._

_Yeah, but that stuff is cool._

_Well, then, I guess you and Dick will have something to talk about._

_Mom, I will_ not_ talk to him. _

_You're going to be living with him, Cassie. At least try to make slight conversation._

_Fine._

As we filed out and into the house, Bruce explained where everything was. "If you need anything, just come to me, Dick, or Alfred." Just as he said Alfred's name, a tall, lanky old guy with white hair and a bald spot came into the living room wearing a nice dress suit. He looked good for a butler.

"Welcome back, Miss Prince." Alfred nodded at Mom, who returned the gesture. Turning to me he said, "Nice to finally meet you, Miss Sandsmark-Zucco."

"Yo." Mom nudged me with her elbow, and I gave him a two finger salute. After nudging me again (this time so I thought she bruised my ribs) I giggled. "I mean, hi, Alfred. And, please, just call me Cassie."

Alfred bowed. "As you wish, Cassie. Might I show you to your room?" I nodded, following him up the stairs and through a maze of halls. Finally, he opened a wooden door and handed me a key. After I stepped inside, he shut the door behind me.

I was in love.

My room had black chalkboard walls, and there were graffiti messages from all the guys from YJ, and from GN, plus the dance crew Black Dragon I was in in all different styles, colors, and types of handwriting. The bed was multi-colored zebra striped, and the flooring was a plush neon green. The desk was black, with a bright purple desk chair that spun and rolled. My iPod dock and brand new Mac laptop sat atop it, and the dresser next to the window with the small TV, DVD player, and Xbox Kinnect looked so inviting as I almost fainted. The carpet was so fluffy that I probably wouldn't even hurt my head.

_Who designed my room?_

I walked up to my bed and flopped onto it. This was like a dream. I was right. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

When I opened my eyes again, someone was shaking me. As I blinked over and over to let my eyes adjust, I saw Alfred's figure. At first I was a little creeped out, but then I figured it was something I had to get used to. _Creeper_.

"Dinner is ready, Cassie." Without another word, he walked out. Wow, a butler that didn't do much. _Interesting_.

I followed him, making sure I could at least see his coat tails. I really didn't want to become lost in this house_._ It would be like death by simply being lost.

"It's good to see you found your way around," Bruce said as I walked into the over-extravagant dining room, with its leather upholstered chairs and crystal chandelier. Nodding, I took my place across from my mother. I was careful not to scuff the floor as I slid the chair out and back in again. Alfred came back out with dish by dish, and I was surprised to see Greek and Italian food.

I shrugged. "Well, I really just followed Alfred."

He nodded, digging into his food. I noticed how Mom eyed me carefully. I knew she was going to ask that we pray, so I was surprised when she started to eat along with Dick and Bruce. I just sat there, hands in my lap.

"_Grazie per il cibo che mangiamo, il mondo così dolce, gli uccelli che cantano, è grazie a Dio per tutto. Amen. __Σας ευχαριστούμε για τα τρόφιμα που τρώμε, ο κόσμος τόσο γλυκά, τα πουλιά που τραγουδούν, ευχαριστώ τον Θεό για όλα. Αμήν_. Thank you for the food we eat, the world so sweet, the birds that sing, thank you God for everything. Amen." I knew they thought I was hypocrite, but I really didn't care. It was something I had grown up doing. That was the one good thing about my dad: he had faith.

We ate in silence, no one daring to say a word. I think they all were scared that I might cause a scene. Truthfully, I was way too tired to worry about any of that.

"You'll need to get up early for school tomorrow," Bruce informed me as dinner ended. I watched Alfred's eyes widen as he took our plates into the kitchen. Must be he thought I wasn't the school type. Well, I guess that showed him.

"How early is early?" I eyed him carefully. He shrugged.

"Dick, how early do you usually get up?" He turned to his "son". This time it was Dick's turn to shrug. _What is up with all the shrugging?_

"Well, I usually get up at 6, but I never have to do my hair and make-up."

"So, 5:30?" I didn't turn to Dick, instead I looked at my mom. They all nodded.

"Well, so that I don't become a bitch tomorrow, I'm going to sleep." _If I can find my way there without getting lost._ They all watched me, and I declined Alfred's offer to walk me to my room. Thankfully, I found my way, even though I had to reroute myself three times.

After settling in, I switched off the light and closed my eyes. Sighing softly, I imagined sleeping on a cloud. This bed certainly felt like one.

Outside, I heard faint thunder, which got louder as it rolled. The flashes started in, and, finally, the rain came.

Storms were never a good sign. For anything.

* * *

><p><strong>So, things didn't go that bad with Cassie and the Waynes on her first night, right? And she didn't run away! But, will she have a good first day at school? Or will things come back to haunt her? Reviews! Sorry this is a short chapter, but still, read it! Oh, and review it! Trust me, it will get better!:D<br>**


	13. Thirteen

**Well, we all know Cassie is fine...for right now:D And, I'm adding a new character, but it's not an OC because they're an older character:D So, please, do me a favor and-instead of worrying about who the new person is-read the story because if you don't, well, you'll miss all the fun!:D Oh, and warning: Cassie will get into her true Gotham North/_Italiano_ nature!:D**

* * *

><p>I was up even before my alarm clock went off. I had a weird feeling that things weren't going to go well if I wasn't prepared. I had already showered and dressed when it started beeping. After finishing the one section of curls, I ran over and silenced it. I headed back to my curling iron and finished up, and then I headed downstairs to grab something to eat.<p>

"Good morning, Cassie," Alfred greeted as he handed me a green apple. I nodded back to him, biting into the juicy apple. It tickled my taste buds, and I caught the drips of the juice before they hit my new clothes. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, sir," I said, throwing the apple core into the trash can across the room.

"I'll get the car ready." Alfred wiped his hands off on a towel and turned to head to the garage.

"Um, Alfred?"

"Yes, Cassie?"

"Can I drive myself? I have a license." Alfred eyed me closely.

"I guess. You'll have to choose your car from the garage. Just stay away from the bikes. Master Dick hates it even when I polish them for him." _So, Bird Boy likes bikes, huh? Interesting._

"Thanks Alfred! You're amazing!" I ran by him and into the garage, glancing around at the vast amount of cars, trucks, and bikes. There was so much to choose from, and, personally, the experience was a little overwhelming.

After careful thought, I decided on the Alfa Romeo 8C Spider sitting right near the garage entrance. It was shiny, like it had just been washed and waxed, and it seemed like it was calling my name. Then I realized, someone _was_ calling my name. Glancing over, I saw Mom rushing towards me. She handed me some extra money for lunch, and nodded towards the Spider. "Take that one. Bruce mentioned something about he really doesn't like to use it anymore."

"_Τι;_" What? "It's an amazing car!"

"I know. Just take it." She handed me the keys, and kissed me on the forehead. "_Καλή τύχη!_" Good luck! After giving her a evil glare, I walked over to the car. I threw my bag into the passenger side and slid into the driver's seat. I was aware of somebody (maybe _sombodies?_) watching me as I drove off. I cranked up the stereo and used my handy-dandy mind-reading skills to find my way there. Then the nerves settled in.

Everyone there was rich, and their cars were just a shiny as mine, some even shiner. It seemed as though everyone had a designated parking spot, and I wondered where mine was. I heard a bike beside me, and I realized that Dick had followed me here. That or I just drove way too slow. I watched him go over and park next to a group of kids with the nicer cars, and I felt myself growl. There would be no way I was heading over there.

"Don't bother with them. They're idiots." I turned my head to follow a deep voice, and I felt myself gasp. Standing next to my car was a tall, buff guy (that looked a lot like Connor) with dark brown hair and green eyes. Even though his image was tough, his eyes said he was soft. Mmmmm..._delizioso_. I licked my lips and smiled, flipping some of my hair back behind my shoulders. I saw him run his eyes over me, stopping at the neckline of my navy blue camisole. After giggling to myself, he looked up at me.

"Oh, really? Well, who _can_ I chill with, then?"

"How about with me and my crew? You can park over there." He pointed to a group of tough looking kids in the back corner of the parking lot, smoking cigs. I nodded, putting the car in gear and speeding off. I _was_ aware of Dick's disapproval over it, but I blew it off. _Why should I listen to you?_

"I'm Floyd, by the way," Floyd added as I stepped out of the car.

"Cassie Zucco." I thrust out my hand, and he shook it roughly. I heard the gasps from everyone around me, by I was surprised by what the one guy said.

"You can hang with us anytime, Miss Zucco."

Whirling around to face him, I smiled again. "Well, that's good to know. Now, can any one of you tell me where the advanced senior class is?"

"I'll take you." Floyd smiled, stepping forward. "I'm in those classes, too."

We walked into the building, around a few corners, and-just as the bell rang-walked into a class filled with kids. the teacher made us wait until after announcements to move, so while I was waiting, I fished around in Floyd's head. I saw the abusive father, and the murder of his brother he committed. I also saw the guns and mask he wore, and saw the costumes of Batman and Robin. So. My dear new friend Floyd was a criminal-Deadshot at that.. No wonder he and all his friends were okay with me hanging out with them.

"You're late, Mr. Lawton."

"Sorry, Dr. Martins, I had to show Cassie around."

"Oh, so _you're_ the new student from Gotham North. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand. I shook it, nodding back. "Cassie Sandsmark-Zucco, correct?"

"_Sì, signore_." Smiling, I glanced around. Even though the class was filled with people, it was spacious. There were posters and books all over, and I realized that this place was the only class these kids saw everyday. Sighing, I looked back at my new teacher. "Where shall I sit?"

"Well, since you've decided to use Mr. Lawton as your guide, I guess you may sit with him." Dr. Martins motioned for me to follow Floyd all the way to the back. I saw everyone's eyes follow me, and I rolled my eyes. In less than five minutes I would be known all over the school without even having to fight anyone. _Fun_.

The rest of the day was fine, and we only left that room for gym and lunch. Lunch was where it happened.

As I was on my way to the table (I decided not to get anything to eat) I heard her slur it.

"_Slut_."

Stopping straight in my tracks, I turned slowly, hearing my shoes squeak on the ground. The girl was tall and skinny, with platinum blond hair. She was a cheerleader, and she was sitting with the same kids Dick was. He was watching me intently, mentally telling me to let it go.

"Were you talking to me?" I didn't hide the distaste in my voice. Neither did she.

"No, I was talking to the ghost behind you."

"Aw, come on, that was the dumbest joke I've ever heard in my life. A fucking _retarded_ kid could come up with a buck better than that."

"Who are you calling retarded?"

"Your mom. And you, since you're hopefully related to her."

"At least my mother won't let me get into all the shit yours does."

"Right. And, actually, that was my _father_, you know, the one who taught me how to shoot a gun from a mile away and it will _still_ hit you right between the eyes? The one who taught me to _kill_ for a living? So, be warned, because I can snap your pretty little back in less than the blink of an eye." I turned to start walking away, but then I felt the spit on my back. Whirling around, I buzzed into her skinny form, pulling her around and pushing her up against the wall, screaming profanities in Italian at her. I was slapping, punching, kicking, biting, and twisting her all up into pieces. She was trying to fight back, but I was winning. I could see the blood, and I could taste it. She grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked, and I cried out in pain, lashing back at her with a break of a leg. She screamed, and it sounded like she was dying. Of course, she could've been and I just hadn't known. I went to twist her neck, but that's when I was yanked back. I fought against my captor, trying to pry their arms from around me stomach, but it wasn't working. They were stronger than me, and they kept pulling me farther and farther away.

"Yeah, you Italian bitch, that's why you can't come back here and try to slap me around some more!"

"Oh, go fuck the principal or someone you _cagna bionda_!" Blonde bitch!

I was released outside of the cafeteria, and the door was swinging open and shut.

"Why don't you go do it for me?"

"UGH! AHHH!" I screamed, running forward, trying to head back into the cafeteria again. But those same steel arms held me back, grabbing the tail end of my shirt that was stained in blood.

"_Cassie, calmează-te!_" Cassie, just calm down! The words were spoken in Romanian, and there was only one person I knew who understood Romanian besides myself.

_Bird Boy_.

Whirling around, I started punching him. "Why don't you just let me handle myself? I could've taken her!"

"Exactly! You were going to break her neck! I couldn't let you do that!" He pushed me away, and I stopped fighting. He kept his arms on my shoulders, though.

"But you can do that to enemies, right?" Glaring at him, I saw his eyes drop.

"I don't like doing that. I don't get pleasure out of hurting people, Cassie."

"Yeah, well, neither do I, Dick. But I have to do what I have to do."

"You didn't _have_ to fight her."

"Right. She fucking _spit_ on me, dammit! Of course I had to fight her!"

"You know some things are better off left alone. I mean, now you're going to get sent to the principal's office and probably suspended..." He trailed off like I was supposed to get upset.

"It won't be the first time, and it won't be the last."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "If it gets any worse, the Marines won't take you." _Ouch._ That actually hit me.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just stay princess, right?"

He rolled his eyes, glancing back at the door. "Look, Cassie, do what you want. I was just saving Gabby. And, be warned. Floyd is-"

"Cassie, the principal is looking for you," Floyd interrupted, causing me to turn. I saw him glaring at Dick. _Uh-oh_. "I also heard something about Bruce Wayne being here." He narrowed his eyes at Dick as I walked inside the cafeteria. I stopped right in front of the door as it swung slightly shut and listened to what Floyd had to say.

"Look, you stay away from here, Grayson. I called her first. She's _mine_."

"Seriously, Floyd? You think I'm trying to lay her? Fuck off, man. Go take _your_ girl to the office."

"First off, yeah, I think you're trying to lay her! Second off, the only thing I will be fucking is her ass! Third off, I _will_ go take her to the office. But, I have to take you with me. Your daddy wants to talk to you." It was silent as he walked into the cafeteria. I walked a little ahead, acting like I hadn't heard a thing. I knew Dick was following us, so I laid back a little on my steps.

"I don't know where exactly we're going," I explained as we headed to the front hall. Floyd walked ahead, motioning to a door. Dick and I exchanged glances, and followed him inside. My mom, Bruce, the principal, an officer, and a person I'd never met before in my life were standing in the office.

At that moment, I knew all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

><p><strong>, interesting, right? Or am I just kidding myself? And what about Deadshot coming into the picture? Surprised to see him as a complete human and a teenager at that? And, who's that random person in the office? And what about Cassie's fight? Good enough for ya? Reviews!<strong>


	14. Fourteen

**So...excited to find out just _who_ is the random person waiting for Cassie? Well, get ready, because you're about to find out!:D**

* * *

><p>"Miss Sandsmark-Zucco, Mr. Grayson, please, have a seat," the principal, Dr. Wang, greeted, motioning to the two unoccupied chairs in front of his desk. Silently, we sat, bracing ourselves for the lecture. "I'm not very excited to find that, on your first day, Miss Sandsmark-Zucco, you engaged in a violent fist fight with Miss Thorne. This is not Gotham Academy meterial."<p>

"Yes, sir. I understand," I muttered, looking down. For some reason, I felt myself losing my spunk. I didn't want to listen to him, but something was telling me to. It was like I was acting against my will. And I didn't like it.

"Well, if you understand, why did you do it?" Dr. Wang's thin eyes narrowed at me over the tips of his horn-rimmed glasses. I was aware of the many pairs of eyes staring at me, too. None of them were sympathetic looks, either.

Even though I had the weird feeling inside me, I shrugged it off and straightened up. "She insulted me. Twice. Well, more like three."

"There is no such insult that can respond into a full out blood bath, Miss Sandsmark-Zucco."

I glared at him. "First, she called me a slut. I let that go, because I'm used to it. Then, she insulted me and my mother, calling us retarded. Then, she spit on me. _That_ was where I went off. She's not dead, so what's the problem?"

"You've physically hurt another student. As the daughter of a Royal Council member, and princess of a country, I would think you would know how to conduct yourself better."

"But, I'm also the daughter of a now-dead organized crime boss, and a retired _famiglia_ member. I can be either."

Dr. Wang shook his head. "Because you're a new student, I'm going to let this go. But, it _is_ going on your record, and don't be surprised if the Thorne's press assault charges." He turned to Dick. "On the other hand, I thank you for your bravery, Mr. Grayson, for stopping Miss Sandsmark-Zucco from killing Miss Thorne." Dick nodded, not saying a word. "For that reason, I am naming you student of the year."

"Again?" Floyd blurted, anger filling in his voice. Dr. Wang nodded, his voice becoming steel.

"Yes. Again." I glanced over at Dick. At first he was annoyed, but then his face got red at the words Dr. Wang said. "Mr. Lawton, you may head back to class. I wish to speak with these two some more, as do their parents." Floyd nodded, and headed out as quiet as he came with us. Just as Dr. Wang was going to continue speaking, his secretary came in to tell him that Gabby's family was here to talk to him, so he had to excuse himself. Mom seized that opportunity for lite into me.

"Cassandra, I don't know what to do with you! What is wrong with you? It is taking every inch of my sanity not to slap you right now! I mean, you're a fucking _princess_, and this is how you choose to represent your country? Really?"

"Mom, I..."

"Diana, _παρακαλώ_." Please. The random man's voice was thick with Greek. He surprised me, but Dick, Mom, and Bruce stared at him as though they knew him all their lives. "We need to discuss this calmly." He turned to me. "It's a pleasure to meet finally meet you, my princess." He bowed slightly. Stepping forward, he stuck out his hand. "I'm Iakobos. I'm on the Royal Council with your mother."

I extended my hand shaking his. "Pleasure, Mr. Iakobos. May I ask what you're doing here?"

"You're people desperately need you, and they feel abandoned. They believe their princess is no good, so I've come to bring you back with me for a few days to finally visit your people. It _is_ your duty, you know."

"And I will be by myself?"

"No, the Young Justice team will be with you."

"But what about school?" I gulped. I really wanted to get done with high school. Iakobos nodded, as though he knew what I was thinking.

"You will receive your classes online, along with Mr. Grayson. The others will get their college classes, too."

"I haven't even had my father's funeral yet."

"You should be back by then. It's next week, _όχι;_" No? I nodded, looking away. Great. There went my chances with Floyd.

At that moment, Dr. Wang came back in. "They're not too happy about everything. I would advise a few days off. For the both of you." I glanced at Iakobos, who looked like he was deep in thought with his eyebrows crinkled.

"Thank you, Dr. Wang," Bruce murmured, walking forward and shaking his hand. Mom wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and Iakobos followed all of us out the back way so we wouldn't have to deal with the Thorne's. When we got into Bruce's car, Mom told me that Iakobos would return the Spider. At first I was a little upset, but then I forgot about it.

Before we got off the school property, I saw Floyd hanging with his friends. "Bruce, stop, please." Silently, Bruce stepped on the brakes. I rolled down my window and leaned over to Floyd. "I'm going to be gone for a few days, until things cool down, so I was wondering..."

"You want my number? Already ahead of ya." He grinned, flashing bright white teeth. I took the slip of paper from in between his fingers and slid it between my bra strap and camisole strap, winking at him as I rolled up the window.

"We can go." Bruce pressed on the gas and we sped off. I leaned back in my seat, staring at the seat in front of me. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

"_Μήπως ΙΑΚΩΒΟΣ έχουν την εξουσία, επίσης;_" Does Iakobos have powers, too?

"_Ναι._" Yes.

"_Τι μπορεί να κάνει;_" What can he do? I leaned around to look at the side of Mom's face. She smiled.

"_Μπορεί να χειριστεί το μυαλό και τις σκέψεις των ανθρώπων._" He can manipulate people's minds and thoughts.

"_Γλυκό!_" Sweet! Mom giggled as we pulled into Bruce's driveway.

"Pack your things and be downstairs in five. We have to be at the mountain in a half an hour." Bruce was stone solid, and I watched Mom go after him as we all headed inside. Sighing, I retreated to my room. I wasn't even going to spend another night in this place. At least I was used to moving around all the time.

I grabbed my iPod and a few pieces of clothing, and then I ran to meet up with everyone. Silently, we all climbed back into Bruce's car and headed off. _Shit, I forgot to say good-bye to Alfred! Oh well._

While listening to the soft classical music coming from the stereo (I hated it, but then again, it was something I learned to deal with from my dad), I leaned my head back and dug into Mom's mind and her conversation with Bruce after we went inside.

* * *

><p><em>"Bruce! Bruce, wait!" Diana ran after him with her left arm outstretched. When she finally made it to the bedroom, she noticed the broken objects lying all around. "Bruce, what's going on?" Walking up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Bruce whirled around, eyes blazing.<em>

_"She's destroying everything, Diana! I thought you said she'd get better!"_

_"I though she would, but apparently she's not! Why don't you stop blaming me and do something about it!"_

_"I would, but I'd end up killing her! I mean, Dr. Wang is right! She's a princess, so you would think she would know how to act responsibly!"_

_"Bruce..."_

_"No, Diana! And you know another thing? Maybe if her mother had been in her life more she wouldn't be like this." _

_"You don't mean that." The words hurt, and Bruce saw Diana's eyes filled with tears. He reached out to hug her and apologize, but she ran from the room._

* * *

><p>"I missed you <em>so<em> much! And, look, your scars are gone! Except for the bullet scar, and the ones on your stomach!" Artemis gushed as we hugged when we were reunited once more in Mount Justice. After smiling at everyone and saying hello, we all boarded the Bioship.

"So, sis, how're things?" Roy asked, coming over in the lounge area and wrapping his arm around me. I shrugged, staring at the fuzzy TV screen. Now I understood why Connor liked it so much. It was peaceful, and wasn't as annoying as the commercials and even some of the shows. He and Megan were with Superman and Martian Manhunter in the kitchen. Surprisingly, the ship was big enough to hold all the adults along with us. I really didn't see why they all needed to come with us, but, hey, it was different!

"I got in a fight today."

"Again?" His eyes were annoyed. I gave him a look.

"The last one was a year ago. Besides the time I shot that bad guy in Italy."

"Exactly. You really need to lighten up with people. Just think this: Fuck you. Just make sure you don't say it. You're better than all of them." He ruffled my hair. "It's good to see you, sis." As he got up, he went to go into the kitchen. Just then, he whirled around. "Oh, by the way...You might want to shape up 'cause I don't want my kid to never get to see his aunt." He walked away without letting me have a chance to say anything. _He's having a kid? With that bitch? What the hell? What is it with people being pregnant these days? Next thing you know, Arty will activate the bomb! Or worse, Mom! _At that, I felt myself mentally barf. _Okay, that's a little far-fetched. Mom's too old to get preggers. _Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by my mother herself.

"Baby, I want you to come get ready for your press conference."

"It's a press conference?" I asked as I headed into the room I was sharing with Arty and Megan (again). Mom smiled.

"It's the easiest way to describe it. What do you think about this?" Mom flashed me a black skirt suit. I shook my head. I was _not_ an old lady. "This?" She flashed me a red one. I shook my head again. "Cassie, you need something official."

"Okay. I'll be right back." I fished out a black striped lace dress, a denim jacket, and a pair of red heels. I swiped the pins off the desk and headed into the bathroom. There, I changed and pulled my hair into an official looking bun with random pieces astray. After pinning the pins onto the jacket collar, I stepped out to see Mom in the bright red suit. We both nodded our approvals, and we headed out with the rest of the teams. When everyone saw us, they couldn't say anything. Well except for Bruce to Mom:

"You look beautiful."

"Actually, Themyscria looks beautiful," I countered, staring out the window. Underneath the ship and through the thin blue clouds was a small island, filled with bright greenery and tall ancient-Greek style buildings that stood tall. The island was full of trees and streams that flooded out to the aqua colored ocean around it. I almost fell over when we landed. Even throughout the many years the island was still standing tall, but I had a sense of it being near it's breaking point. It was like the land was _speaking_ to me, whispering for me to help save it. I felt like an idiot for not doing the right thing for my country.

Now was my chance to save it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this one's a little long, but I hope you liked it:D Does anyone think Cassie is ready to deal with her country? Or will she abandon it, like she does everything else? And what about Bruce and Diana? And this Iakobos dude? Reviews!:D<br>**


	15. Fifteen

**So, I guess we'll find out how Cassie reacts to her people!-Or should I say how the people react to Cassie?**

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Princess Cassandra," a short, heavy-set man greeted as I stepped into the palace.<p>

"Hello." I was surprised he could speak English, and he was very good, at that. He greeted all the others, and then showed us around the palace. It was still hard for me to understand that I was actually here, let alone the _princess_. The look on Mom's face the whole time was complete relief. She looked like she was _home_.

The palace was full of marble, gold, silver...Everything was in it. It also had a lot of electronics for an island that was so set in the ancient Greek times. For some reason, the palace was in mint condition compared to the rest of the island.

"We need you to make a speech," the man instructed as we entered an office-like place filled with seven other people, all dressed in skirt suits and pant suits. Another surprising fact: There were _men_ in Themyscira. Mom had always told me men were banned from Paradise Island because they were the ones who had caused it in the first place. Maybe things had changed over the years.

"About what?" I asked, nodding to the others.

"How things have changed, and how you wish for the people to forgive you. You see, the original Amazons are angry that men are finally allowed on Themyscira. And we need our new princess to make a statement saying how she's supportive of this decision and how it really isn't all that bad."

"Well, would they have any reason to _not_ support it?" I looked at him pointedly. He scratched his head.

"We were slain by men simply because we chose to go against the rules saying that women couldn't do anything." The oldest-looking woman in the room spoke in English, too. Suddenly, I realized something: They were speaking in Greek, but I was understanding it in English. I was hearing it in Italian, too. She blinked her gray eyes again. "Did your mother _not_ teach you the history of this country?"

"Agnes, please. Our country is in enough peril as it is. She really didn't need to know much. After all, she isn't complete Greek." Diana had a small stare-down with Agnes, and I shook my head.

"Okay, can we just get on with it? What else am I going to say?"

"Anything. Anything to make them stop hating us. Some of them have threatened to leave. And once they leave the area..." An older man's eyes started to water. "Well, let's just say they burn alive."

I swallowed heavily. Mom was only allowed out of Themyscira because she was the appointed person to. Part of me felt that she had betrayed her country by being with me, and another part of me felt like she had done her country good. My country good. _Our_ country good. "Okay. I will. When can I speak?"

"Right now would be nice." The same man that had greeted me gave me a look. "And, be warned, they're ready to start throwing rocks and tomatoes."

"Will they be with me?" I turned and nodded to the JL and YJL. They all nodded.

"Well, let's go!" I purposefully made my voice sound sarcastic, and Connor patted my shoulder as we headed out to the streets. There was a small space (no doubt used to speeches and performances), and I was finally hearing the Greek as the council members yelled to the citizens to meet them there. I made a mental note in my head to speak out in English, but have them hear in Greek as I stood close to my mother when we got there. After Agnes introduced me, I stepped to the podium and cleared my throat, looking at the people. _My_ people. They were dressed in tunics and sandals, some even barefoot. They all were carrying hand-woven baskets, and I had a small flashback to third grade where we learned about ancient Greece and Italy. I held back the laughter and began to speak.

"Hello. I'm Cassandra, your new princess. I've come to you with a few concerns-about this country and myself." As I spoke, I felt like I was reading off cards. So, taking another deep breath, and seeing the almost-dead looking faces of my people, I spoke again. "I know you all don't really appreciate the fact that men are finally allowed here. As a girl myself, I understand this completely. All my life I've been treated differently just because I'm a girl. People think we can't do things, say things, _look_ a certain way. But, men can also be a good thing. They're there to help you if you need it. I mean, just look at these men behind me." I turned to point to the male members of the JL. "I'm sure there has been plenty of times my mother has need their help during a mission. I also know they have asked my mother for help, too." I stared into the eyes of a small girl, and shuddered. It was like looking in a mirror for a second. "You see, times have changed, and now, most men don't have a problem with independent women. In fact, most of them _look_ for women who can handle things themselves. I would hate to tell other people that _my_ people-my _female_ people-are so closed-minded to the idea of living with men that they are ready to kill themselves for it." I paused, glancing at their faces. They all were looking at each other, and at the men still staring at me. "Not all men are idiots, to be frank." I sighed. "I thank you for letting me use a few moments of your time." I turned to go off stage, when a woman yelled out.

"You haven't been abused and tortured by them! You don't know what it's like!" The others chorused their agreements.

_Don't mention it._ The voice was Agnes's, and I glared at her as I turned back to them.

"Actually, I do." I rang my wrists for a few seconds, then looked up at them. "My full name is Cassandra Sandsmark-Zucco. I'm sure many of you don't know what that means, but, if you lived in Italy or Gotham City, you'd either be scared of me or hate me the moment you found that out. My father was the notorious Tony Zucco, the head of a huge Italian _famiglia_, and a ruthless murder. He ruined families, sons, daughters, mothers, fathers...even his own family. He murdered me." I took another breath. "My initiation was to kill a person, or people, and be beaten. Of course, I did it, and I really regret it. At first it was fun, killing people because they pissed you off. Then it started to get worse. If I didn't finish a 'job' they would beat me. And it got worse over time. I have scars to prove it. My own boyfriend was in on it. They _enjoyed_ it. They hated the fact that a female was considered above them. So they would take it out on me every chance they got. Comments, looks, _touches_. It was horrible. Even though I had my powers, I couldn't fight back for some reason. By that time, nothing seemed better than death. Am I right?" I looked around at their faces. They couldn't deny it, so they nodded. "I was given a task that my father had wanted to finish for years. It was to kill the amazing Batman and Robin. Well, of course I couldn't say no, so I listened to my mother when she sent me to the Young Justice league. After a specific incident in Italy, I went on a crazy train and shot myself." I lifted my bangs and flashed my scar on my forehead. "I lived, of course, but I fled from everyone. I killed all the members of the mob, not sparing any one of them. All the while, my other family members were out looking for me." I glanced to my cousin and brother, who smiled widely. "I went to kill my father, too, but he captured me and tortured me in front of everyone. For a while, I held strong. But the bones being broken, the cuts being made...It was all too much. Once again, I would be better off dead. And, I thought I was. Until my mother came back and rescued me. After getting into another fight at school, I was told that I needed to come make a statement to you all. And I have. I've made multiple statements, I think." After taking another deep breath, I smiled. "And I feel that, as your princess, I will do my best to ensure that _everyone_, male and female, are treated correctly and that things _will_ get better. It's morally wrong to let this bother you. We are a people, and even if you happen to see then man who hurt you, you need to be as strong as you say you are, and understand things have changed. And, if something wrong is going on, do _not_ hesitate to say something about it. This is time for us to come together and be supportive of each other. There are young ones we have to think about." My eyes looked down to the little girl again. There were tears in her eyes as I smiled softly. "Again, thank you for your time. I'll be seeing you all around." The clapping started even before I finished, and wasn't done until we all left the area.

When we got back to the palace, Mom hugged me. "I love you, Cassie. I always will."

"I love you, too, Mom." I turned to the council. "I'd like to go around tomorrow and meet the people. Young and old. What kind of princess am I if I don't know my people?" The nodded in return. I looked at Agnes. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. But I felt what I said was necessary."

"It was. I'm glad you did. I told you that just to see if you were your own person. I knew I voted correctly." She voted for me to _be_ the princess? _Wow._

I went to sleep that night feeling happier than I had that morning.

* * *

><p><em>"Cassie! Shoot!" His voice commanded, yelling at me amongst the crowd. I lifted the gun and pulled the trigger at the stranger. He slumped to the ground, lifeless. I had killed my first person. I felt excited, exhilarated. I was ready to kill more. "Shoot the ropes! Now!" I watched as the three acrobats fell to the ground, their bodies hitting the concrete with a THWACK! I had killed three more, and I still felt amazing. My eyes wandered to the costumed man stuck to the spinning wheel. My father took the gun and aimed it at the man. Everyone in the family knew him as Batman, and we had finally captured him. He went to fire shots into his head, chest, and stomach, but the sound of police sirens made him lose his train of thought. He grabbed my hand, thrusting the gun into his pocket, and pulled me out the back way, where the police hadn't gotten to yet. <em>

_ Before we ran, my eyes moved to lock with the leftover acrobat, the one who hadn't been allowed to perform on that particular stunt because he was too young. The look in his eyes was devastation, not anger. For a second, it stunned me, but then I gave a sly smile and ran with my dad. All throughout the run, his face came back to me. The tears in his eyes were foreign to me, but I felt my own eyes tear up because for some reason I could feel what he was going through. There was a pain deep below my rib cage, like someone had taken a hammer and smashed my chest to pieces. _

_It was heartbreak._

My eyes flashed open, and I awoke in tears. I was breathing heavily and sweating, too. I sat up, looking around in the darkness, letting my eyes adjust slowly. For a second, I had forgotten where I was, but then, seeing the wide bed with the mesh canopy, the antique furniture, I remembered that I was in Paradise Island. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I grabbed a pair of shorts from the dresser and pulled my hair into a top knot. I scratched my head and headed to the kitchen, where I found the fridge (why did they have a fridge? I thought they were totally, like, old-school or something), and shuffled through it, trying to find something good. Then I found it.

The stash of Mike's.

I didn't know why I loved Mike's..Maybe it was because they were really good...Maybe it was because they went down like water...

"Fancy seeing you down here." I jumped at the voice behind me. Whirling around, I blinked as the light switched flipped up. There stood Dick, with a glass of some concoction in hand, eyes a little glassy.

"Uh..I, uh...I was thirsty." I twisted off the top and took a swig.

"Lime, right? Why not Mencia? I thought you loved that?" He moved forward, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, this stuff is so much easier to drink." I lifted it to his glass and knocked them together. "Cheers."

"Cheers." He took another sip. "So you drink when you have a bad dream. It's not uncommon, you know."

"How did you...?" _I though he was human_...

"I do the same thing." He nodded towards his drink.

"You...you drink?"

"There's lots of things I do that people don't really know or understand." He sighed. "I basically have one every night. It started the night after my parents died." He gave me a look. "Not that you would know anything about that."

"Right." I drummed my fingers on the table. I stared at him, and realized that he was staring back at me. "So you're an alcoholic?"

"No more than you. In fact, I only drink at night. You drink whenever you want."

I nodded. "Truce." I took another swig for him. He didn't even sound buzzed, and I could smell it from across the room. Staring at the empty bottle before me, I turned around slowly. "I remember that night, Dick."

"What night?"

"The night where I killed your parents. I remember everything about it. To the last drop."

"Oh? Really? Wow." He nodded, and drank a little more than usual.

"I got my powers that night."

"Uh-huh."

"And I remember that look you gave me. The one where you were crying."

"Uh-huh." A little more went down his throat.

"And...And, I'm sorry, Dick. For doing that to you. To your family. I killed them, and for years it haunted me. It still does." I couldn't hide the tears welling up. I let them fall freely.

"That's what you dreamt about, isn't it? Killing my parents?" He put the drink down this time, staring deep into my face.

"Yes, actually."

"Well, now you know how I felt." Dick rinsed out the drink glass and threw it in the sink. "And I'm glad you do." With that, he turned to leave the room.

"You hate me, don't you." I didn't ask it. It was supposed to be rhetorical. But he answered it anyways.

"No. I don't hate anyone. But, you killed my parents. I don't always think of unicorns and rainbows when I think of you, Cassie. But know, you hurt me in a way I'm sure you'll never _ever _feel. It's a hell of a lot worse than abuse. A _hell_ of a lot worse." He turned again, and started to walk out.

"And you would know that how?" I really didn't think anyone had ever gone through the _abuso_ I had.

"Hello, I worked in a circus? My parents had no life, no money? _Someone_ was bound to start abusing people." He smiled, but it wasn't a nice one. It was an anguished one. He flipped off the light, leaving me in utter darkness.

When I was sure he was gone, I threw the glass bottle across the room. It hit the window above the sink, and the bottle shattered. No matter what I did, something came back to haunt me. No matter what I said, people hated me. Even if I tried to get better, something would cause me to be who I used to be.

I was a failure.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Wasn't that interesting? How was Cassie's speech? And her sudden apology to Dick? Am I the only one who thinks he's <em>really<em> a dickhead for totally blowing her off? Or was it the drinking? Hmmm...Reviews!(:**


	16. Sixteen

**So, I want to take this time to say a general thank you to all those who've reviewed:D If it weren't for you guys, I probably wouldn't know what to write or how to write it! So...thank you! And: Enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning. I saw the sun over the horizon, heard the waves and the wind, and felt like a new person. I was determined not to let last night get to me.<p>

I went downstairs to hear a coffee machine going off. I was seriously surprised. How was it that the palace on Themyscira was so modernized on the inside, but traditional on the outside? And there was another question popping in my head: _Were the people being neglected and not receiving the same things? Or were they just choosing not to?_

I was the last person to the breakfast table, and everyone smiled and said good-morning. Except for Dick. I, of course, said a big good-morning and sat down at the only empty spot at the table. Which just so happened to be next to Dick. (Angry face). "What's for breakfast?"

"Greek. Of course," Iakobos said as he walked in with coffee and small some small finger foods. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I missed you yesterday! Where'd you go?"

"I was around. Just not around you."

"Well, you're coming with me today. I'm going to go meet my people." His eyes widened at my statement.

"Really?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No! It's just..."

"Different?" Agnes supplied. "Yes, Iakobos, we know."

"When are we heading out?"

"After I get around, I guess." I turned to the teams. "I guess you guys can go back if you want to."

"Girl, we're staying with you!" Artemis giggled, taking a sip of coffee.

"Are you sure there isn't some Bailey's in your coffee?"

"Uh...Nope." We both laughed, knowing it was just Artemis's personality. I glanced over to Megan, who's face didn't look too good. Yeah, she's naturally green, but she looked _pale_.

"Meg, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just a little on the nauseated side, that's all." Rubbing her abdomen, Connor wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I smiled. It looked like everything was fine.

But it wasn't.

After breakfast, I headed upstairs, got a shower, and stood in front of the filled closet in my "room". All of it was filled with suits and dresses...stuff _Cassie_ wouldn't wear. Princess Cassandra, maybe, but I wanted my people to know _me_, and if that meant sacrificing an up-scale wardrobe for one I could move in, then so be it.

I grabbed a pair of boot-cut jeans and rolled them up so they were now capris, a pink lace cami, and a oversized gray cardi. After donning a pair of Roxy striped Costa shoes, I put in some silver hoops and slid my hair into a high pony. I made my make-up natural, with just some brown eyeshadow, light mascara, and pink blush. I slid my lipgloss into my pocket and headed downstairs with a smile on my face.

And then I saw who was going with me.

Of course, Mom and Iakobos were going, but Artemis, Roy, and Dick were going, too. "Megan and Connor had to stay back because she really isn't feeling good. And Kaldur had to go back to Atlantis with Aquaman because of some ceremony they forgot about. So it's just us. And you." Artemis smiled as she spoke. I nodded, and we all started down the street. Because we were all dressed in regular clothes (Mom was in a friggin' toga!) no one really noticed us. Some kids on the street were playing soccer, so Roy started playing with them. Of course, he let them beat him, but we all knew that he could totally kick their asses if they were our ages. Then I saw her. the little girl from the speech yesterday. She was trying to drag a basket full of veggies, and it wasn't working out for her. She was a peanut: short, skinny, long dirty blond hair, dark brown eyes...I was right when I said it was like looking in a mirror.

"Here, do you need some help with that?" I asked, leaning down and stretching my arms out to pick it up for her. She tried to slide it to me, but it wouldn't budge. Carefully, I heaved the basket to rest in the crook of my side and said, "Why don't you take me to your house and I'll drop this off for you?" She nodded, and we walked through the streets making small talk.

"What's your name?"

"Maya."

"That's pretty." I smiled. "How old are you?"

"Four."

"That's a good age. But are you really four?" I gave her a look. She shook her head.

"No. I'm more like ten or eleven."

"Well, I guess I'm more like forty-five, then, huh?" She giggled.

"You're seventeen?"

"About to be in two weeks." It was exciting to me. I had just glanced at Mom's cell and was looking through her calender when I realized that it was May.

"Wow. I can't wait to be that old." She had a dreamy look in her eyes. I sighed.

"You may want to rethink that, dearie. At seventeen, you're one year shy of having to be an adult. At four, you can go out and play without having to worry about big things, like money."

"But...at four, I can't do anything! And it _sucks_." I giggled at her words. She started skipping as we neared a group of huts made out of trees, branches, and grass. It was nothing like the buildings near the palace. _Do they have unequals here in Themyscira, too? Something will have to be done about that._

"This is my hut," she announced as we neared the one closest to us. "My _πατέρας_ is like the head of our little area." Father.

"Do you like this type of living? You know, in a hut and not a stone building?"

She shrugged. "Well, I like the sense of family here. But we're the neglected ones when it comes to the people and the Council. Only the people in the stone houses get the newer things here. The rest of us get the hand-me-downs. We have things from the seventies, I think?" She walked into a large hut by moving a blanket, and I followed her in. Inside were small tables and mattresses, a few chairs and quite frankly...not much. A weird feeling crept up in my stomach, and I felt myself resist the urge to lurch forward and puke. I felt like a hypocrite. Instead of _me_ being the abused, I was the abus_er_. And I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"_μητέρα_! I'm home!" Maya ran to a back section and returned with her mother: a tall, broad shouldered woman with thick, jet black hair that was pulled up into a low bun, dressed in a patchwork toga just like Maya. You could tell they bathed in the rivers, and I felt even worse when I saw the baby boy in her arms. The kid looked no younger than a month, and he was already coughing and wheezing. This was not good. I would have to talk to my mother about this. And the Council.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand and shook hers, watching her face. She knew something was up. "Your daughter needed some help carrying this basket of fresh vegetables, so I offered to help her. You've been raising a fine daughter."

"Thank you," she whispered, and I noticed she was a little scared. I smiled to reassure her. I saw the hard armor crack a little, so I continued to speak.

"Things here are a lot different than...should I say uptown?"

"Yes, yes they are. But we're more of a family here. No one is left out from activities."

"Well, are you cooking anytime soon? I would love to help."

"Yes, I'm cooking now, actually. You're welcome to help me. Would you mind slicing the veggies you brought home?" I walked with her to the back of the hut, glancing around the kitchen. It was full of small side tables, and a small fire pit with a black pot on top of it in the middle of the room. I walked over and started slicing the carrots.

"So, how long have you lived here?"

"About fifty years. You?" She was cutting some raw meat.

"I just got here."

"Really? Our new princess said that things were so good now...No more abuse and killing." _Shit_.

"Well, nothing will ever be perfect, you know."

"That's so true. Just look at Themyscira. Everyone calls us Paradise Island, but we're really not. We were peasants in Greece, and now we're peasants here." _I thought this was Paradise Island, not Discrimination Island_.

It was agony, watching her speak. She looked like she was dying again by the look in her eyes. I wanted so bad to stop and hug her, but I didn't want to ruin my cover. I glanced at my watch. "I'm so sorry, but I do need to go."

"Well, I hope to see you sometime soon." She smiled, grabbing my hands. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Where do you live? We could come bring you some food."

Now it was my turn to smile. "I make my rounds. It was a pleasure to meet you as well." After her nodding, I walked back out to the front room where Maya was holding the baby boy. I crouch down to her and gave her a side hug. "I'll be seeing you around, okay?" She nodded. Before I went under the blanket, I turned around and smiled. "You keep it up, and someday you'll be taking my place. I'll make sure of it." With that I walked out. Before I got to the clearing, I heard Maya say to her mother (they were outside their hut):

"Mama, I think, she's Princess Cassandra!"

And I jumped, flying off back to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo...how was it? Was the peasantry saddening to you? Does it anger you to know that not everyone is treated fairly in Themyscira? And how do you like Maya? She's a cutie, isn't she? And what about breakfast? And who else is just realizing that Cassie is actually older than she looks? Reviews!:D<br>**


	17. Seventeen

**Warning: This one might be a tear-jerker...so enjoy:D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I need to speak to the Council. Now," I ordered as I barged into the palace, eyes blaring. My flight back had given me time to think about the peril these people had done to their own. And, the basic rule you learn to follow when you're with me: Never leave me alone to think.<p>

"Cassie! You're alright!" Mom gushed, rushing up to me and hugging me tightly. I stiffened. Did she know about the living conditions of her people, too? "We were looking all over for you!"

"Well, apparently you weren't looking everywhere, because I was right there with all of you. Now, can we go talk in private?" I looked into the faces of the Council. They nodded, following Agnes and Iakobos into the conference room. Mom and I came in right after them.

Agnes sat at the end of the table, folding her hands on top of each other and placing them on the table. "What can we do for you, Princess Cassandra?"

"Get those people out of the huts. Now."

She shook her head. I noticed how everyone else, even my mom, dropped their eyes as though ashamed of their actions. Only Agnes kept her cool. "They're there for a reason. They wouldn't know how to handle a luxurious life. It would be too much for them."

"They get the shitty end of the deal, Agnes! Don't you understand? And if it wasn't such a bad thing, why is everyone else in the room besides you thinking they're going to Hell because they agreed with you?" I slammed my fist down on the table, causing it to crack. Iakobos and another man jumped as I did so. Must be I scared them. _Good_.

"It was a decision I had to make. As next in line after your mother, I was put in charge of the kingdom while she was away. It was before we took votes as a Council, so I just made the decision."

"Do you regret it?"

"No." Her eyes were stone cold.

"So you keep them in the type of slavery they lived in before they died and were brought back? I thought this was PARADISE ISLAND! NOT FUCKING DISCRIMINATION ISLAND!" I was getting pissed. And a powerful mafia princess isn't such a good thing to deal with when she's pissed. "Now, as your leader, I'm telling you: Get those people out!"

"No."

"I swear to Zeus, if you tell me 'no' one more time..." I was trying to be nice. I really didn't want to break her old, fragile body. Hopefully she would listen to me.

"They have done things to get themselves there. That's why they're treated that way." She was trying to manipulate me.

"They were so bad that they have to bathe in a river? That they're denied health care? That they don't even have _stoves_? Sure, the adults may need to be there, but what about the kids? They're _dying_ out there."

"They'll be fine. Amazons can't die," Agnes assured, waving her hand at my face. I grabbed the edge of the table, breaking off the part that I had cracked.

"Oops. I guess you'll have to fix that," I hissed as I whirled around. "If I come back and you're not out of the palace and inhabiting one of those huts, I'll send you out on the ocean all tied up so you can't escape and let you die. Understood?" And with that, I walked out, not bothering to really listen to what Iakobos said.

"Just listen to her, Aggie."

* * *

><p>I ran out to the beach, not caring about the things I tipped over or the people I hit. They couldn't see me. And I was glad.<p>

I found a spot on the white beach where the waves were harsh and huge black rocks stuck out at jagged points. Of course, no one was down there. It was peaceful, exactly opposite of what someone who lived on the island would say. I had a nice view of the other Greek Islands, and the water splashed up at my bare toes as I pulled my knees up to my chin while sitting on a big black rock. I felt the tears slide down my face, slowly at first, so I didn't know they were there, then faster, faster. Soon I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to. They were the only thing that reminded me that I was still partially human.

I stood up, dropping my shoes into the sea. (They weren't exactly on the top of my list as far as things I cared about.) Raising my hands to the sky, I screamed. I felt the same way then as I had the night before. I was a failure. And I was just now realizing it. I was a complete failure; to my people, and my own family. Even to myself.

I jumped over rock after rock, until I felt my feet hit the cold, hard, slimy sand. I turned to face the sun, squinting my eyes. It was blazing, blinding even. I turned back to the sea, placing my hand over my eyes to see farther. I could still see the Greek Islands in the distance, and I continued crying. I sank to my knees, head in my hands. Again, I screamed. I was ruining myself again.

"I may have faith, but it's so hard sometimes, God," I whispered, staring up into the cloudless blue sky. "Being a princess of a country that isn't even supposed to exist...Whose people were created by a _Goddess_...I'm lost, God! So, so _perso_." Shaking my head, I let my eyes wander to the sand. I felt bad for the sand. It was always being dragged away, stepped all over...sort of like me... "I'm not the type of person to ask for forgiveness, and you know that. But, please, help me understand! Is this payback for the murdering? And the robbing? I mean, what about the abuse? Was that payback too? And the fact I can't kill myself?" I sighed, tears rushing down my cheeks, nose, lips, chin, and neck. "Help me!"

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Two hands. I looked up, turning slowly. There stood Artemis on one side with Wally's arm on her back, Roy on the other. Connor and Megan were standing behind me, arms around each other. They all were smiling at me. I swore I saw tears in my brother's eyes.

They pulled me up, engulfing me in a hug. I felt more weight, and realized it was Megan, because even more weight collapsed on top of me not even three seconds later.

Then they were off me. I was weightless, almost floating. When I felt someone else's arms around my waist, I buckled down, putting my hands around their neck, sobbing into their left shoulder for what seemed like forever.

"You know, I'm going to have to throw away this shirt. You've practically ruined it." I looked at, opening my eyes for the first time in minutes. The stood Dick, with a small smile on his face. His sunglasses were off for the first time since we all got here, and his robin-egg-blue eyes shone. I blinked again, sniffling. He smiled even wider.

"_You're_ the one who hugged me," I countered, voice thick, and everyone laughed, even Dick.

"Good to have you back, Cassie," Wally smiled, hugging Artemis tighter as if to say, _I told you so_. I giggled.

"Yeah." I felt like I had taken a spin in the washer. I was still me, but I felt..._better_. I was renewed.

Megan glanced at her watch. "Well, we all need to get back. I think you have some talking to do with your Council, Cassie." I nodded.

"You all go on ahead. I'll catch up." I watched as they all walked ahead, laughing and talking. Someday I would be a part of that crew. Just not yet.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dick asked as he walked in stride with me. I shrugged.

"What's there to talk about? I don't like the way this place is governed. That's all."

"Then do something about it."

I gave him a look. "Why do you think I was down there? Because I just wanted to go down there and cry my_ bulbi oculari_ out?" Eyeballs.

"Maybe. You never know with you." He smiled. Dick's eyes wandered to the ocean as I jammed my hands in my back pockets. "I think I saw Agnes leaving with her bags when I left with the team. Did you have something to do with that?"

"Uhh..." I glanced at him, flushing. "Maybe."

"She's a vital asset to your country, or at least that's my opinion. It would be a shame to lose her."

"She was the one who ordered those people to live in poverty, Dick! I can't let them live like that, and she won't listen to me!"

"Poverty? What?" Dick's mouth popped open, hanging. I nodded.

"If I had time, I'd take you over there, but I really need to..." I trailed off when I looked at the palace. There were fifty, maybe seventy-five, people outside, all hugging and crying over Agnes. She even had tears in her eyes. All of her luggage was placed neatly together at the end of the palace steps. When she got to the team, she stopped.

"It was nice to meet all of you. I have a feeling all of you will do great things." She hugged each of them, and Dick walked up to get the last hug.

Or so he thought.

"Agnes! Wait!" I called out, running forward to her as she bent to pick up her stuff. She turned abruptly, eyes wide. She saw the tear stains on my face and swallowed.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I started crying again as I spoke. "I just...I don't want people going through what I did..and Mom always told me that things here were so good...and...and..." Suddenly, I was engulfed in a hug. _Am I PMSing it or something? I'm doing _all_ this crying!_

"It's okay, Princess. It's perfectly alright."

"You can stay," I said as I leaned back with my hands on her shoulders. She smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that."

With a smile on both of our faces, everyone helped move her bags back into her room, and we settled at the dining room table to eat a _huge_ Greek dinner Iakobos made, along with the speedy help of Kid Flash and the Flash himself. We all sat around the room, laughing and talking, having a fun time. It was a clear night, with the stars shining and the moon glowing. Deep down inside, I had a feeling of security and joy. I was where I belonged. But, even then, I knew there were still a few things I had to worry about. Especially my father's funeral.

Secretly, I was freaking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...how was it? Is Cassie completely good now? Hmmmmm...Reviews!:D<strong>


	18. Eighteen

**I've been in band camp)': so I'm sorry this is late! **

* * *

><p>"I'll be back, don't worry," I assured Maya, who had tears in her eyes.<p>

"I'll miss you Princess Cassandra," she whispered. I smiled, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Anytime you need me, call this number," I said, handing her a piece of paper with my number on it. "And tell your mother that when I come back, I want her to make me something to eat. Okay?"

"Mkay," she smiled, taking the piece of paper, hugging me tightly. I smiled again, hugging her back. When I let go of her, she went running back without waving good-bye. After that, I hugged Agnes and Iakobos and then boarded the ship with Mom and Bruce.

"Well, that was fun," Wally announced when we were up in the air. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, it was. I think the funnest part was when Cassie tripped over the stairs from the kitchen to the living room because she was so slashed," Arty giggled, taking a sip of Pepsi. Everyone laughed. I threw the _Seventeen_ magazine I was reading at her. She caught it and started flipping through it. "Ooh, Cassie, what kind of kisser are you?" She gave me a look.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "A better damn one than you are!"

"And how would we know that?" Roy asked between laughs. I rolled my eyes.

"You wanna find out?"

"You would make-out with your own brother?" Wally asked. I gave him a look.

"Why would he know how well his cousin kisses? He was implying that I've either a) made out with my cousin-who just so happen to be a female, b) that I make out with you, or c) I'm lying. Obviously!"

"I'm game for a little 7 Minutes in Heaven."

"_Wally_!" Artemis threw the magazine at him this time. He handed it to me and I smiled.

"Thank you. Oh, and you need me, you got me." I winked as he went: "Rer!" with a fake cat claw.

Everything was going good, and we all felt good. There wasn't going to be a problem in sight, as Martian Manhunter put it.

"Hey, guys, check out the news!" Dick exclaimed, pointing to the TV screen. We all turned to see what the problem was. There, on the news, was the announcement of a huge soar in the DOW. No one honestly understood the meaning of the DOW, but when we saw the 500+ numbers scroll across the screen, we cheered a cheer of happiness. I lifted my Mike's towards the ceiling and took a swig. If only things stayed like this.

"Are you guys all coming to my father's funeral?" I inquired as I continued flipping through my magazine. I didn't bother to look at their faces, I already saw the surprise.

"Sure! Why not?" Connor said, laying his head on Megan's shoulder. _Why do they always act all mushy in front of everyone? I mean, we're glad you guys aren't afraid of a little PDA, but still! _

"Yeah, we'll go. You'll need a support system, right?" Dick traced the rim of his wine glass. Ever since that big dinner, he'd been taking public sips of alcohol in front of everyone, including Bruce. I had no doubt something would come up when we got back home.

_Home_. It was a word I never thought I'd use in reference to Wayne Manor. After all, I was the main one fighting against the move-in. But, for some reason, it had grown on me. And I hadn't even been there in three days! Maybe I just missed Alfred's cooking...(Don't get me wrong, Iakobos and Agnes were pretty damn good cooks, but there was just something about Alfred...)

"Kids, we'll be there in three hours tops," Uncle Ollie stated, interrupting our little party by peeking his head through the door. "So you guys might want to start getting ready."

"Okay!" we all chorused, smiling. He gave a small salute and headed back to the cockpit with the other adults, sliding the divider behind him.

"I wish Themyscira had an army or something," Roy sighed, staring at the TV. It was still on the news, reporting the strange death of my father. I chose to ignore it. I _did_ hear that they weren't going to release the funeral site or resting place. That made me a little bit happier.

"Why don't you just join the one in America? I thought that's what you always wanted to do." Artemis moved over to the stereo and turned on the music, Usher slowly drifting towards us. He shrugged.

"I guess I just always thought I'd be letting down Ollie." I dropped my eyes. Mom had been right. Now I didn't want to join the Marines because I felt like a traitor. I even felt like a traitor by leaving Themyscira. It would be worse if I gave up my duties as princess and became an officer in the Marines.

Artemis nodded, understanding. She changed the subject quickly because a Papa Roach song came on."Hey, Cassie, can't you play the guitar to this? And sing it?"

I gave her another one of my famous "Cassandra Abigail" looks that I was famous for in Black Dragon."Don't push it, Arts."

"Come on, Cassie, just a couple of lyrics!" she begged, cranking up the volume. Sighing, I stood up, throwing the magazine on the couch and walking to the stereo. I turned up the bass and found the beat.

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is last resort_

_Suffocation, no breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

At the sound of the guitars blaring, I kept singing. There really wasn't much to it, except random notes that all fit together. It was the same pattern over and over, not really expanding my pipes. When I was done, everyone clapped.

"Now, _that_ is the Cassie I remember," Artemis chimed, giving me a huge hug. I smacked her arm. "I missed that Cassie."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"You father may have been a criminal, but he was a damn good business man," some random old guy said as he laid out a flower on my dad's casket and shook my hand. I nodded, smiling and giving him my thanks. I went through the morning shaking hands and listening to stories about how they knew my dad. All the while my thoughts kept wandering back to Themyscira and how things were. Agnes was going to start changing the way the people lived by the river, and she was <em>supposed<em> to keep informing me, but my phone hadn't gone off at all that morning.

Roy was standing to my right, getting as many hand shakes and stories as me, Artemis with her mom on my left. The others were all around, kind of wandering, visiting the grave sites of their lost loved ones or just random people throughout the morning. It was nice to know they all were here with me, supporting me.

Later, Floyd walked up and put a flower on my dad's casket, too. He shook my hand and said, "I never knew your dad, but every aspiring criminal has at least heard about him. Besides, I'm here for you." We both outstretched our arms and embraced. He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, babe." Yes, I had just called him babe. As soon as I got back, I had called Floyd up and asked for the work I had missed. He had invited me over, so I met his family (and his lush for a dad), and well...things just went from there. So, technically, we were dating. Of course, Mom and Bruce weren't too happy about that, and neither was Roy. I grimaced at the things he was thinking about doing to Floyd as we hugged. Floyd's eyes widened when he saw Roy.

"You must be Roy, Cassie's brother, right?" Roy nodded, and Floyd held out a hand. Roy shook it firmly, not breaking his gaze. Floyd matched his, and Roy smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Floyd."

"And you are?" Floyd turned to Arty.

"Artemis, Cassie's cousin. This is my mother Paula." Floyd leaned down and shook hands with my aunt, and then with Arty. Finally, he turned to me.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not." _Of course you can see why not, Cassie. This guy is all wrong for you._

"Good." He flashed me a toothy grin, kissed me softly, nodded to the other surrounding me, and then headed off, climbing onto his motorcycle and speeding away.

"I have a bad feeling about him," Aunt Paula noted after what seemed like an hour of standing. I rolled my eyes.

"You've _never_ approved of anyone I ever dated, Aunt Paula. So what does it matter now?"

"There's just something about him, Cassie. I'd be very _cẩn thận_ if I were you." Careful. I nodded, not wanting to deal with it anymore. Mom had gone _crazy_ when I told her I was dating someone.

_"Cassie! What's wrong with you? The Amazons will not like this!"_

"_Mom, they're allowing men back on the island! Goodness gracious!" _

_"I don't want to hear it when things don't work out with this guy."_

_"Whatever."_

I smiled at the thought. Sometimes, things were exactly the same between Mom and me. My thoughts were interrupted when a short, Italian woman and a tall, stocky American guy came up to the casket all dressed in black.

"He was a very good father," the girl said, her voice thick with Italian. She had huge black sunglasses over her eyes, and her jet black hair was pulled back into a high bun. The guy just nodded, sunglasses over his face as well. His hair was blonde, and in a crew cut. I stared them down, wondering just who the hell they were. "Never got mad when his daughter came home with a huge black-"

"Isabella if you don't shut up right now!" I exclaimed, running around the side of my father's grave and giving her a huge hug. She stumbled back a little, laughing and hugging me back.

"What? They don't know,_ ragazza_?" Girl. I shook my head. She laughed, taking off her sunglasses. I turned, watching the guy do the same.

"CORY MICHAELS!" I screamed, engulfing his huge body with an enormous hug. He laughed, deep voice rumbling.

"Cassandra Zucco! It's good to see you, squirt." I nodded, agreeing. "So, how ya been?"

I shrugged. "Okay."

"And the whole 'powers' thingy?" Izzy leaned forward with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I'm a princess now!"

"What?" they both chorused, confused. I giggled, Artemis and Roy chuckling along with me.

"Well, if you follow me back to my new place, I'll explain. You can meet everyone, too!" It was an offer they couldn't resist.

And they didn't.

In ten minutes, everyone was back at Bruce's place, introduced and conversing. Izzy and Cory fit in well with everyone, not even caring that these were the people who put their friends and loved ones in the big house for a while (or for life). Maybe they just didn't realize it. It was really nice to see them again because we hadn't seen each other since Corey left for the Marines. In fact, he was where I got the idea from. I saw how it changed him as a person, and I wanted to experience that, too. I just never liked the fact that he left without telling any of us.

"So, you left Luc by _killing_ him?" Izzy still couldn't grasp the extent of my anger that fateful night. I nodded while she shook her head. "Damn."

"Yeah, I know. I feel like an idiot, but I kill more criminals that night than any of the JL had in _years_." She finally nodded.

"And now you're dating-" she dropped her voice "-_Deadshot_?" I nodded. "Does he know you know and stuff?"

"Yep. And he's okay with it."

"You didn't tell him you live with the bird guys did you?"

"Hell no, Izzy! That would be like suicide!"

"But you can't die!"

"IZZY!"

"Okay, okay, fine!" She fake-punched me. "Still the same damn old Cassie that left me two months ago." I laughed.

"So, how's BG?"

"Never been the same since you, Cory, and Arty left. It all started with Arty, and it just went downhill from there. We really miss you. Maybe you come to a practice once and shape us up!" I glared at her. "I'm serious! We were nice and left you messages on your chalkboard wall! Now you gotsta be nice to us!"

"Never try being black again, Izzy. You're _Italiano_. Face it."

"I have. I _do_. Every morning when I look in the mirror." She laughed as I rolled my eyes. Looking around the room, her eyes settled on Dick. "So that's Bird Boy?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"He's sure as hell changed in the past few years."

"You mean since puberty hit?"

"Haha! Nice one!" We high-fived. "But, seriously! He's _sexy_."

"Get a hold of yourself, girl! Or I'll tell Cory!"

"He's used to it." She waved me off. "I'm still not kidding. How come you didn't go for him?"

"Because I can't stand him. And he can't stand me."

"That's exactly why you guys should date! You're perfect with each other! Remember Cory and I used to slap each other across the face everyday for weeks? And now we can't stop grabbing each others' faces and making out?"

"So?"

"Just face it, Cassie. You and Bird Boy would totally last."

"He's just not my type."

She glared at me as Cory came over, pointing to his watch. "I gotta go, Cass. But, since we've reconnected, we're _going_ to have this conversation again. And we're going to continue it." Izzy wrapped her arm around Cory's waist and walked out with him after giving me a hug. I watched them leave and shook my head. Izzy was right on one count: Dick and I hated each other. But she was forgetting one important detail:

I was still dating Floyd. And I really liked Floyd.

* * *

><p>"That was a good movie," I noted as Floyd stopped at a red light. He nodded, smiling. We still had one week left before graduation, and things were going good. Everyone still hated me for dating him, but I told them to fuck off and get over it. Even Dick (well, okay, <em>especially<em> Dick) had a problem with it. Then again, he was the main one "warning" me about Floyd. Really, _why_ was he warning me? Floyd was actually a very nice guy, he just had a big temper. Just like me. Izzy never realized that _Floyd_ and I were exactly alike, not Dick and me. She was always droning on about that fact that Dick and I just didn't get it. Truthfully, I didn't get it.

"Yeah, it was." I sighed, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I was super tired from the computer conference I'd had with the Council. Mom was in Themyscira for the time being too, so I was basically Skyping with her for a while but we were talking about important princess-y stuff. When I opened my eyes again, we were back at Floyd's house. I noticed that his Mom's car wasn't there, so I knew his dad wouldn't be, either. I got out along with him and headed into his room.

"Thanks for paying for me."

"It was only the right thing to do." He threw his button-down into his hamper, exposing a built top half under a white wife-beater. I swallowed as he walked over to where I was sitting on his bed. I hadn't had sex in weeks, so I was pretty nervous. He sat next to me and kissed me softly, then harder. Soon we were lying down, and he was on top of me. Something just didn't feel right, though. It just didn't seem right to me. I mean, we'd been dating for a few weeks, but still...It was wrong for some reason.

I tried to pull away, but Floyd would let me. He pinned me down and gave me a look.

"What's wrong?"

"I..I just don't feel right."

"It feels right to me." He kissed my neck. I tried to move, but he held me tighter. I could feel the circulation cutting off at my wrists. That was wrong, too.

"Floyd, stop! Floyd!" Still he didn't stop. I tried to throw him off me, but he was heavier than I expected. He realized what I was trying to do, and I was up against the wall in a matter of seconds. He was in my face, and I cringed away from the gnashing teeth.

"You. Will. Not. Leave," he growled. I swallowed again. "You understand?"

"Yes," I whispered, feeling helpless. I hadn't felt that way since I was fourteen.

"Good," he breathed against my skin, kissing the back of my jaw bone. When he went to move us back to the bed, I took that opportunity to run. And I did. I ran so fast I was like a blot of lightning. I could hear him screaming and yelling behind me, but I still ran. Finally, when I stopped running, I looked around. I was in the middle of a random sidewalk, lost in Gotham with no way of having anyone find me. I would just walk until I could fine something-or someone-who could help me.

I looked around as I walked down the sidewalk. I was in a suburb of town, but the street was still fairly busy for eight o'clock at night. I hugged myself, feeling like an idiot. How could I let myself almost be taken advantage of? Was I that much of a slut that I couldn't fight anymore? I shook my head, blinking away tears. Once again, I was back to square one with my self-confidence. It was hell, and I couldn't get away from it. Maybe the Marines was what I needed. _Or it could make things worse, with the Sergeant always screaming in your ears_.

I was unaware of the car driving slowly next to me until I heard someone ask, "Do you want a ride?" I turned to see a familiar silver Mercedes with the passenger side window rolled down just enough for me to see the eyes. I nodded, stopping and opening the door. I slid in without looking their way. They didn't say anything either, they just drove. The soft rock filling the stereo was the only noise we heard, except for our breathing. Finally, they spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"It's not good to keep things bottled up, you know."

"Could you just shut up? For once? Not _everyone_ cares to hear your voice." I turned to glare at them. They rolled their eyes.

"That bad huh?"

"Well, considering I almost got fucking _raped_, it wasn't bad. It was fucking horrific!" The car screeched to a stop, and they were oblivious to the honks and yells as they turned to me.

"_What_ did you just say?"

"That I almost got rap-"

"That's it! I'm done with his fucking idiotic ass!" They spun around and sped towards Floyd's house. I mentally stopped the car and they slammed their fists on the steering wheel. "Can't I just take him? This once?"

"He's a lot worse than you think. I couldn't even take him."

"Cassie..."

"Just drive us home. You'll get your time. I promise."

"Fine." They turned back around and sped back home. There we got out and, before we headed inside, I stopped them by pulling him back to me by their shirt collar.

"Not a word about this to my mom. Or Bruce. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"_Bun._" Good. Since it was in Romanian, they understood completely. We went in separately, first them then me. No one said a word to us, and we didn't want words. We barely even looked at each other as we headed to our rooms.

Later that night, I snuck back down to the kitchen and pulled out a Mike's. Tonight was an emergency. I had slowed down on the drinking because I thought it was the problem as far as my self-confidence issues. I figured that it wasn't the case anymore, so I broke down and decided to have one. Just one.

"So you're back to that huh?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"No." Dick pulled out one. "I'm having one, too."

"I though you only had the hard stuff."

"I've been trying-"

"To slow down? Yeah, me too."

"But it's not working out."

"I have an excuse."

"I know." He took a swig of his drink. I looked down at my feet.

"There's something I never got a chance to say, Dick."

"And what was that?" He looked up at me.

"Thanks."

"For?"

"For stopping me from killing Gabby. And for being there for me in Themyscira. And for picking me up today."

"Oh, yeah. No problem." Dick nodded, taking another sip of drink. After taking a long look at it, he shook his head. "Suddenly, this doesn't taste so good. Good night." He placed it on the counter, and I stared after him. After dropping mine lightly on the counter next to his, I ran after him. There was something else, too. Something I had a feeling I wasn't going to regret.

"Dick!" I was whispering as to not wake anyone up. He stopped turning around with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah?"

I slowed down to right in front of him, breathing softly. He stared at me for a few more seconds and asked, "What?" again. And that's when I did it.

I kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooohhhhh, cliffhanger! , how was it? Bad? Good? Amazing? Terrible? And what about Cassie and Floyd? Did you want that to work out? Should it? Or should Cassie and Dick be together? Hmmmmm...And what about Cassie's two friends coming back into the picture? Hmmmmmm [again]...Reviews!:D<strong>


	19. Nineteen

**Sooo...it's Cassie's birthday! Well...sort of...:D**

* * *

><p>"YOU DID <em>WHAT<em>?" Megan screeched, dropping the ceramic bowl of muffin mix she had in her hands. It cracked, batter spilling all over the tile floor of the Mount Justice kitchen. I nodded.

"Yeah. I know. It was totally wrong. And he hasn't talked to me since." I glanced at my shaking fingers. I was still thinking about that night. In short, Dick had frozen up and walked away without even saying good-night. I may've been stupid enough to kiss him, but I _was_ smart enough to realize that the gesture was a total rejection.

She shook her head, red hair flying back and forth across her face. "I'm just surprised you waited this long."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I thought it would've been done earlier. Either that, or you're just now telling me, and that's not exactly nice of you to do." She wiped up the batter with her mind while she pulled down another bowl and mix pouch. _Chocolate chip. My favorite_.

"Seriously?" _So Izzy wasn't the only one? Hmmm..._

"Yeah. We all have been thinking that. It was just a matter of time before _someone_ made a move."

"But..."

"You're still dating Floyd? Um, Cassie, _you_ kissed _Dick_. Not the other way around. You can't deny it. You like Dick. And that kiss proves it."

I gave her a look. "You sound like you really know a lot about dating and relationships."

She shrugged. "It's not that, it's just that I've seen things. Plus, I know about my own relationship with Connor."

I put my head on top of my hands and leaned my elbows onto the table. "How _did_ you two start dating?"

"It was more of a...Accidental one-nighter that turned into a three year thing. And now we're engaged." She flashed the huge rock sticking out on her finger. I felt my mouth drop open.

"Megan? Pulled an _one-nighter_? Really?" She nodded. "Damn. I underestimated you."

"Lots of people do that," Megan said, starting to cook again. "But still. I think you an Dick should date. When you break up with Floyd, just be nice about it. He'd cool. He should be fine with it."

"He hates Dick."

"So? He'll get over it. In time, at least."

I sighed. She really didn't understand. No one knew about the incident with Floyd, and it had been a week. We didn't speak in school, nor did he call me. And I was fine with that. I didn't even sit with them at lunch. In fact, I _cut_ lunch and went to Bibbo's. The food was always better there, and the people were friendlier.

"I'll think about it. But Dick has to admit it too. Didn't you hear me when I said that he hasn't talked to me since then?"

"So?"

"What is it with people and their 'So's? It's freaking annoying!" I slid off the bar stool and slammed it into the bar wall below it. Megan rolled her eyes as I grabbed the keys to the Spider.

"Make sure you're back tonight for the JL dinner!" Megan called as I walked towards the entrance. I waved her off with a "Yeah, yeah, yeah" and disappeared. Sure, I'd be there for the dinner. But was I going to stay?

Probably not.

* * *

><p>"This food is delicious, Megan. You've finally mastered the art of cooking over the years," Wally said as he ate his third helping of her homemade mac &amp; cheese. Everyone else either laughed or rolled their eyes. "I'm serious!"<p>

"We know, babe." Arty rubbed her fiancee's back lightly. He smiled and kissed her with a mouth full of food. She accidentally kissed him back and had food in her mouth after they finished.

"Gross, Artemis," Connor muttered, putting a hand over his eyes. Jade shook her head.

Yes, Jade (a.k.a Cheshire) was there with Roy. And I was angry. He had the nerve to get mad at _me_ for dating Floyd, but he can have a kid with Jade? _Nice_. I mean, it was fucking ridiculous!

"That really is gross." Jade put her hand on her budding stomach to settle it down.

"That's just Wally and Artemis for ya," Dick countered, taking a sip of his tea. Ew, tea. That was the one thing I didn't drink. Unless it was a Long Island. I snuck a glance at him. He darted his eyes away from me. Megan kicked me under the table as I glared at her. She still thought I was wrong about the whole Dick thing. So did Izzy. And Artemis. I was half tempted to glance into his mind, but he was doing a good job at keeping it closed/empty for the time being.

"So, Cassie, how's Floyd? You don't talk about him much." Bruce piled another slice of chicken onto his plate.

"Good, actually. Or, I hope so at least." Dick started choking, which turned into hacking. Clark started hitting his back, and he stopped immediately. Must be he was trying to send a message. Actually, he was. He shot daggers at me as I smiled widely.

"Oh, really? I was just wondering."

"Yeah, we haven't been able to see each other much because of graduation coming up. Plus, I think he's holding off until my birthday. Which is...tomorrow!" Mom started clapping excitedly as I spoke.

"You're going to freak when you find out what I got you."

"I thought I told you not to get me anything!"

"I know."

I gave her a look. Arty laughed, and Connor shook his head. It was the same thing over and over with me. Either I was cursing someone out, or I was giving someone an evil eye. At least I was somewhat predictable. Right?

We went on laughing and joking for what seemed like hours. Finally, Dinah and Uncle Ollie called it quits, and then Superman left...Soon everyone but the YJL and Mom and Bruce were left.

"We'll see you in the morning, okay?" Mom murmured, kissing my cheek patting my shoulder. I nodded, waving at Bruce as they walked away.

"Well, it looks like it's just us now, huh?" I asked everyone else, glancing around the table. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm actually pretty damn tired myself," Wally added, leaning back in his chair while yawning and stretching his arms out. Connor chuckled.

"Me too, man. I'm gonna hit the hay. Just clean up after yourselves, alright?" He stood and headed out of the dining room. Megan followed soon after. I glanced at my phone. It was nearly midnight! Now only was it my birthday the next day, but we had finals! And I needed my sleep!

"I'm leaving, too. I'll see you guys later." I rose, shuffling through my purse until I found my keys. I turned to Dick, speaking to him for the first time in days. "You're okay to drive, right?"

"Yeah, I should be fine. Thanks, though." His words were stiff, answers short. You could tell he was forcing himself to speak. I nodded, turning and walking away. I made it home in less than an hour and was in bed sleeping by twelve-thirty. I had a good feeling about tomorrow...it was going to be good.

* * *

><p>"I hope I passed," Cecil whispered as we headed out the doors of the school. I shrugged.<p>

"I feel like I did. Then again, I don't have to graduate to go in the Marines."

"You seriously want to do that?" She looked me up and down.

"Yeah. Why not?" So what if I wasn't the skinniest or the most athletic person in the world? I could do anything if I put my mind to it. Usually I cheated my way out (or into) of things by using my powers, but not anymore.

"I just don't see you as a Marine. I've always seen you as more of a sailor. You swear like one."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She got into her car and sped off. I got in mine as well, heading in the same direction. As I drove, I thought about what she said. Maybe I _was_ more of a Navy person. After all, I didn't know what exactly I wanted to do in the Marines. I had always wanted to be in the Intelligence department of the Navy, if that's what I decided to do. I mean, either way, I was going in the military. And be a princess. I was going to do it, no matter what anyone said or thought.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone chorused, smiling as I blew out the candles on my cake. Megan did a pretty good job at decorating it. It was chocolate with a butter-cream frosting on top. There were fondant flowers all over in pink, green, and blue (all neon, of course!). I really appreciated it, and it was a nice gesture.<p>

Mom cut the slices for all of us, and we sat in the living room of Bruce's house while I opened my presents. Mom got me a brand new laptop, and Bruce gave me over three hundred dollars in Visa gift cards. Uncle Ollie got me a new bass guitar and amp, Megan and Connor got me a gift card to Macy's, Artemis and Wally got me a new set of knives to "share with Megan", and Roy got my gun all clean and shiny for me. I wasn't surprised that Dick or anyone else on the JL didn't get me anything, so I didn't really worry about it at all as I went through the night. I was cleaning up (against Mom's wishes) when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Happy Birthday," Dick muttered, looking down at his feet. He thrust me a card and a wrapped up cube. I gave him a look.

"You didn't have-"

"Just open it," he demanded while walking away. I opened the card first, reading the message on the left.

_Cassie,_

_I know things have been rough between us for a while, and especially after the other night. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being such an ass all the time. But trust me when I say you make me act like an ass. Because, let's face it, you do that. But...Well...I like that about you. That's just who you are: Nagging, annoying, rude, idiotic, insensitive, and frustrating. But you're also kind, funny, smart, and one of the best people I've ever met. You apologized in Themyscira for killing my parents, and I know I didn't exactly give you the best impression about it. Truthfully, I forgive you, but just remember: It's hard facing the person who murdered your parents. I'm sure you'd feel the same way about me if I killed your mother. Even if it was on accident. Still, I've been an ass to you without realizing how bad it was. I'm really sorry, and I wasn't exactly sure when (or how) to tell you by words, so I guess it's a good thing it's your birthday. Again, I'm so sorry about everything I've done, and I hope you like your present. _

_Dick(:_

I closed the card while blinking back tears. If that got me, I fell apart at the gift.

Underneath the wrapping paper was a blue box, and inside that was a black open-up case. Inside that case was a necklace. The necklace was a silver chain, and there was a silver "C" hanging from it, along with a silver crown with emeralds scattered randomly on it. There was also a gun shaped charm that had onyx colored stones covering the top of it. It was so beautiful, and I dropped everything to the ground, flabbergasted. I pulled the necklace from out of the box and put it on. It was cool against my skin, settling there like it had been there for years. I walked out into the living room where Mom and Bruce were sitting, watching TV silently. They were curled up together on the couch, her curled into his side, him with his arm around her. I never thought I would say it but:

I was happy for them.

"Do you know where I can find Dick?" They turned to look at me suddenly. Mom shrugged. Bruce nodded, pointing towards the stairs. I guessed that meant his room, so I found Alfred. He was busy dusting off the shelves in the library, so I interrupted him by asking him the same question.

"I believe Master Dick is in his room, Cassie."

"Thanks Alfred!" I called as I turned to head back out.

"By the way, Cassie, that's a mighty fine necklace you've got on." I turned to smile and wink at him. Of course he knew. Alfred knew everything.

I wound my way through the halls and found Dick's room. The door was shut, so I knocked on it lightly. When there was no answer, I leaned towards the wood and said, "Dick, open up, it's Cassie. I wanna talk to you." I tried the door handle. It twisted and the door swung open, revealing an empty room. I glanced around. There were random posters of bands and people, an unmade king sized bed, and dirty clothes strewn all around the room. It was worse than the boys' locker room at Gotham North.

After debating whether or not to end up being fussed at for trespassing, I stepped in, walking into the bathroom. Nope. No dick there. I checked the closet (I didn't know why he would be in there, but I checked just in case). Still no Dick. Then I figured it out. The window was open, the curtains moving slightly with the wind. I leaned the top half of my body out and peered onto the roof. There, at the very edge to my left, was Dick.

I climbed out and tip-toed my way towards him, but he figured out I was there.

"I heard you open my closet," he muttered, stretching his arms up. I grabbed his hands and pulled him up. He turned to face me, and I smiled.

"Thank you. It's...not what I expected," I giggled, fingering it. He glanced down and eyed my fingers. Maybe he was looking at the deep V-neck of my shirt. I didn't know. I didn't care.

"You're welcome." He glanced towards his window. "You didn't shut it, did you? Otherwise, we're stuck up here for the rest of the night."

"Not necessarily." I grabbed his hand. "Come on. I wanna show you something." Dick didn't stop staring at me as I lead him away from the house. He was so into his staring that he didn't realize he was walking on air. When he did, he almost made us drop thirty feet by his quickening pulse and not keeping his balance. Thankfully I was able to pull us back up. "Stop freaking out, dude. It's okay. I got you."

"I don't trust you." His tone and words were supposed to be considered a joke, but the way his voice wavered it sounded like he wasn't kidding. I frowned.

"That's not nice."

"Well, why should I?"

"Because you know I may hate you with a burning passion, but I would _never_ hurt you like that. Besides, what's gymnast and a famous superhero doing being afraid of heights?" I winked at him as he rolled his eyes. He started walking again, so I did the same. His eyes didn't change from their scared state. "We're almost there. You'll be fine. I promise."

He didn't respond. When I turned to look at him, I saw he had his eyes closed. Seriously? He was such an idiot.

"You _can_ open your eyes now," I told him, dropping his hand. He took another step forward, but he almost fell off the side of the cliff. I grabbed his wrist to steady him, and his eyes flashed open. "I told you to open your eyes, Dick. Sometimes I do make sense when I talk."

"I know that," he growled through gritted teeth. I didn't think he knew what was worse: Being told what to do by someone you hate, or not knowing what they were doing to do next.

"Well, you're not acting like it." I dropped his hand and sighed. "Take a look around. Isn't it beautiful?" I saw Dick's eyes widen as he took in the scene around him. We were standing on a cliff that hung over the beach, the sand white by the glow of the full moon. The cliff we were on lead back down to the main road towards the city, so we were surrounded by lush greenery. The water glimmered black, but you could see the reflection of the moon and the stars perfectly despite the chopping of the waves. There was a soft breeze out, a little more than back at Wayne Manor. All in all it was a peaceful place, one of my favorites in the area.

"It _is_ amazing," Dick breathed, letting out all his breath.

"I used to come here when I was younger," I said, walking towards the edge of the cliff. "That was the time when the abuse started, so I needed someplace to go that no one could honestly find me. And this was it."

"How old were you?" His voice was soft. I shrugged.

"Ten? Twelve? I forget."

"I'm sorry. I feel bad for anyone who has to go through what I did."

"I don't need your pity. Besides, I don't think tonight is the night for bad memories." Dick nodded in agreement.

"Neither do I. So you like your necklace?" I nodded, fingering it again. He smiled for the first time that night. I felt something move in the bottom of my stomach. Or maybe it was the top.

"Yes, thanks again. And, I did read the card. So, you're forgiven." I made my voice sound playful, but he figured out I was waiting for him to bring up the other night.

"About last week..." Dick's voice trailed off. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I was just acting on stupidity, and it was wrong of me to do that." He looked at me, confused. I gave him the same look. Was he admitting he had feelings for me?

"Sorry? I wasn't expecting an apology. That's interesting." Okay, so maybe not.

"Well, I thought it was my...duty? to be the first one to say it."

"And so you did." He glanced at his watch. "It's nearly midnight again. All these late nights are going to catch up with me, I swear." Dick shook his head.

"Well, at least we have graduation in three days." I turned to start walking back to the main road. Dick stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"Cassie?" His voice was softer than before, and I felt myself tremble. Yeah, there had just been a breeze, but I wasn't so sure that was the culprit.

"Dick?" I didn't take my eyes off him as he stepped towards me. Finally, he made his move. At first, I didn't know what to do, but then I started to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around me, and I put mine on either side of his face. I felt at home when he kissed me, like I was somewhere else, but a peaceful place. It was good. It was_ destra_.

Finally, something in my world was correct.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooohhh...so are they or aren't they? What do you think? And, will Cassie choose the Navy or the Marines? Which one would you rather see her in? And, how will everyone react when she tells them? Or, is she even going to go in? Hmmmmm...Reviews!:D<strong>


	20. Twenty

**I have fast-forwarded things a bit...say, three months after graduation? All the little bits missing will be explained throughout(: Also, I'm sad to say I'm going to be ending this wonderful story of mine quite soon...Now, before you go "ham" of "ape mode" (as we say in the ghetto/slang world) on me, I can assure you: The ending will only _technically_ be the ending...I'm sure there will be other additions to the story randomly(: Everyone happy now? Or feeling a little bit better? Good.(:**

* * *

><p>"Wow. You're home late. Again," I commented to Bruce as I finished watering the plants in the front yard. Bruce had let Alfred go on a long-awaited vacation, so he was currently sipping margaritas while tanning (and probably fucking some young, hot blonde babe) in the Bahamas. Therefore, Mom, Dick and I had to split the chores while Bruce went along his usual "work" day. As of then, it was about ten o'clock, and he was (on average) home by eight-thirty. Also, his mind had been completely blocked. Something was wrong, and he just wasn't letting anyone know. By the silence at the breakfast table this morning, I knew Mom knew something was up and Bruce wasn't being honest with her. For some specific reason, they were always fighting, which made Mom in a bad mood, which put me in a bad mood, which put Dick in a bad mood since I would be a bitch to him. Then it would make me even madder because he was being a mofo back to me, and then we would...well, you know. And then I would feel guilty.<p>

I still hadn't told him I was going into the military. He didn't even know that I didn't plan on going to college. Mom had a little bit of a guess, but she never spoke openly to me about it. She didn't even talk to me through telepathy or Greek. Mom didn't even give me looks anymore. Usually she was all in my face, but now she was quiet and reserved.

All was NOT quiet on the home front.

"I had some extra stuff to do," he muttered, rushing past me with an angry look in his eyes. Maybe it was the superhero thing. Then again, Dick was usually with him. I didn't know. I was getting pissed off, though. He was really screwing things up around the house.

As I watched him walk into the house, I noticed his tie was askew. And his hair was messed up. Damn. That was some risky mission. Especially if his suit looked a little crinkled. There was something bluish-purple sticking out the top of his collar on his skin. I arched an eyebrow. Then, realization kicking in, I gasped.

_No_.

I dropped the water pale, sprinting inside after him. I found him in the kitchen talking to Mom in whispers. She was shaking her head, tears in her eyes. _Aw, hell naw_.

"Um, is everything alright in here?" I made sure to make my voice sound strong. They both looked up in surprise. Bruce scratched his head, and Mom fiddled with her fingers. "I said, is everything alright here?"

"Yes, honey. Did you finished watering the flowers?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Bring the pale back inside and go to bed. We'll be flying out to Themyscira tomorrow. Maya was asking about you last time." I nodded, letting it go.

_Don't think I don't know. _

_Know what?_

_What you're doing. I'm not an idiot, Bruce. Just try to keep it up. She'll figure it out, too._

I didn't even bother to wait for his response. I closed off my mind and finished up, heading back to Dick's room to find some comfort. He was sitting in front of his computer, typing away fervently. Apparently something was might important, because he didn't take his eyes away from it as I walked in and sat down next to him. I leaned my forehead on his shoulder, and he stiffened a little. The typing with his left hand for slower and slower because I pressed harder and harder. All my weight was put onto his left arm, so it was harder for him to type at the incredible speed he had just been. "Is there a specific reason you're forcing me to stop typing?"

"No."

"Then can you please get off?" At first, his voice sounded like he was joking. Then it got more serious.

"Well, dang. I didn't know I was disturbing you _that_ much." I moved away from him, hopping off his bed. He sighed, shutting his laptop.

"I'm sorry, baby, it's just that-"

"It's okay, Dick. Just keep doing what you were. I just wanted to say good-night."

"Just where do you think you're going?" He was in front of the door, arms spread out in front of it. I shrugged.

"Back to my room."

"Oh, no you're not." He walked up and put his arms around me. I smiled as he kissed me softly.

"So you think you can just kiss me and I won't be mad at you ever again?" I gave him a look. He winked.

"Yes."

"Well, you're a pretty damn bad thinker."

"I know." He kissed me again, reaching back and shutting off the light with a flick of his finger.

* * *

><p>The sunrise was beautiful in Gotham. It was nothing like Themyscira, but it was pretty damn close. I liked it a lot more on the roof.<p>

It was a..._tradition_ of mine and Dick's to go out on the roof some mornings and watch the sunrise. Sometimes we would even go out there for the sunset. This time, we just watched from the window. He had his arms around me while I was wearing an oversized t-shirt of his. "It's so beautiful. Just like you."

I gulped, feeling the guilt rising up again. _No, not now you stupid thing! Get out of my head!_ "Aw. Thanks." I turned and kissed him softly. I was trying really hard to get it all away, but it just kept coming back.

"I love you."

The words made me freeze stone cold. _What_ did he just say? I sure as _hell_ wasn't expecting that. And I sure as hell wasn't ready to say it back.

Don't get me wrong, I did _love_ Dick, it was just that..well...I wasn't the best girlfriend, and...well...

I don't know _what_ I was afraid of.

I got up, sliding away from him. I heard him swallow loudly, just like I had, and I could almost feel the heat rising in his face. _If he only knew_...

"Babe? You okay?"

I shook my head, turning to face him. "No, Dick, I'm not. There something I need to tell you."

His eyes widened. "You're not..._pregnant_ are you?"

I giggled. He was so cute when he was freaking out. "Gosh, no! But..it may be as surprising as that."

"Well, what is it?" He came over and grabbed my hands. I sighed, searching his mind. There was nothing in it that would make him hate me. Other than the whole murdering his parents part. Somehow, that wasn't in there. Interesting. "Cassie, you can tell me anything. _Anything_." Staring into his mind, I took a deep breath and blurted it all out.

"I'mgoingintotheNavy." It was one big, garbled mess, and he arched a black eyebrow at me, confused.

"What?"

"I'm going into the Navy." I spoke slower, but he still didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry, babe, I didn't quite understand you."

"I'M GOING INTO THE NAVY!" I yelled. "Was _that_ loud enough for you?" He dropped my hands, staring into my eyes.

"When were you going to mention this?"

"I don't know."

"When you were just about to leave for boot camp maybe?" Dick's voice was getting louder and angrier by the word. I looked down. "No, don't look down, Cassie! Have some damn courage when you're talking to me! I mean, seriously! When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, you must know since you made a decision without me!"

"I'm not married to you! You don't _own_ me! I can make any decision I want without having to consult you!"

"It might've been nice!"

"Really? Nice? That's all you've got for that? Dick, I've been talking with Corey about it for weeks! Remember when he said he wouldn't be mad if I chose the Navy over the Marines?"

"I thought you were joking!" He whirled around, hands on his head. Dick started pacing around the room, obviously frustrated.

"What's so wrong about it? I'll be gone for seven to nine weeks, then I'll be back!"

"Or deployed! Or stationed somewhere else! You could end up in California while I'm all the way over here in Gotham!" I could see the tears forming in his eyes. Instantly, I felt like an idiot. I hadn't cried since Themyscira, and I was about to again.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, aren't you going to college?"

"So? At least we'd be able to see each other more often!"

I walked up to him, putting both hands on either side of his face. "I'll sneak out _every_ night to come hang with you. How about that?" He shook his head. "Well, then it's just not going to work." _Wait. What did I just say? Did I just basically break up with him?_ I could see Dick asking the same questions in his head. "Dick..."

"You're right. It's just not going to work. We both want different things, Cassie. I can't believe we didn't figure this out sooner than later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some criminals to catch." He left me then, going into his bathroom to change into his uniform. I didn't even stay long enough to watch him climb out through the roof. I couldn't bear it. I had just broken up with the one person who had given the three most amazing months of my life. And I probably wasn't ever going to get him back.

* * *

><p><strong> PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S VERY IMPORTANTE! Now, we are doing another amount of time skipping(: In this time, I am briefly changing it to a mini-crossover between Teen Titans and Young Justice. Because of this, I am skipping a total of two years (Yes, I know, lots of Time Skipping, but suck it up). I kinda wanted this to be one whole chapter...and I kinda want to speed things up because I feel like I'm dragging with my plot(: Thanks!(: <strong>

* * *

><p>"It feels good to be back!" I collapsed into Izzy's arms as she greeted me at the airport. Cory was standing there next to her with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing his uniform, too, and I figured he was doing it just to piss me off. Yeah, he had more pins than me. Whatever.<p>

"How was your...fifth?" Izzy asked as she took my bags. She was the best best-friend ever. I shrugged.

"Just like every other."

"I like this new tattoo," Cory pointed out, barely grazing the back of my left ear with his fingertip. I giggled. On the back of my left ear was an arc of stars, starting very small at the top and gradually getting bigger as it went around. The same was on the right ear, except the big star was on top and they got smaller. I also had a bass-clef treble-clef heart on my left arm, the Navy symbol on my right. I had "family" tattooed on my right shoulder in about eight different languages, and new studs for the eyes on my dragon tattoo (which went from the top of my neck down to the end of the small of my back) in orange, signaling my new rank (sometimes we said rate) of Petty Officer 1st Class.

"I do too!" Everyone laughed at my girly voice.

"It's really awesome to see you again." Izzy just couldn't get over seeing me again. I shook my head, not knowing what to really do. I hadn't seen her in forever. In reality, I was just visiting for a few weeks until I had to head back to California, but I felt it was enough time to see everyone and catch up with all them.

"It's good to see you, too. So, what have I missed?"

"Well, Megan and Connor had a baby girl...They named her Abigail, after you...Wally and Artemis got married and she's expecting their first...Roy and Jade had a healthy baby girl, too, and named her Lian...And Robin left the team and is with the new group 'Teen Titans' or something like that...Oh, and your mom and Bruce broke up because she caught him cheating on her..." Izzy's voice trailed off as she crinkled her eyebrows in thought. I nodded, images of me being with everyone flashing through my mind. I honestly never forgave myself for leaving the way I did...

* * *

><p><em>I silently packed my bags while the sun rose. It was my last morning in Gotham, and I was ready for it. Things were different here, and I needed to get away. Also, I was old enough I really didn't need anyone's permission to do what I wanted. <em>

_I checked the forged papers my "mother" signed for me to go into the Navy a year younger than everyone else. They looked pretty legit. Also, I had cleaned my room up by making my bed, sweeping the bathroom, vacuuming the carpet, and dusting everything in sight. I also left my phone on my desk along with my laptop and keys to the Spider. _

_After glancing at the watch on my wrist, I grabbed my bags and flew out the window, not even bothering to say good-bye to anybody. The only thing I left was a note:_

To Whom it May Concern:

I'm doing what I always wanted to do: Go into the Navy. Don't worry about me; I'll be alright.(: Also, don't bother trying to contact me, I won't be available for 7-9 weeks, and most likely more because of deployment and stationing...I won't be contacting anyone unless I really need to or absolutely want to...I'm NOT giving up my role as princess, I'll just be inactive...I've already spoken with Agnes and she'll be in charge until I resume my place. I will miss you all...

Love,

Cassie(:

* * *

><p>I didn't realize how different things <em>wouldn't<em> be in two years. It was weird seeing how things were exactly how I had left them. There was the same amount of cars, same buildings, same companies...

"Let's go to Bibbo's," I stated, grabbing Izzy's hand and pulling her towards the street. All three of us headed inside and heard the normal afternoon buzz silence. I heard the whispers start as they caught sight of my tattoo, and even more as I took off my dress jacket and revealed a white cami. I was surprised things didn't get worse.

"Can I help you?"

"Can I get a classic cheeseburger? I used to eat them all the time when I lived here a couple of years ago."

"Sure." Bibbo turned towards Izzy and Cory. They both ordered the same thing, and we ate in silence.

Until they came in.

There was a huge group of them, over ten people. I automatically noticed Roy and Jade, because there was a young girl sucking her thumb and holding Jade's hand as they walked in. Megan and Connor were slowly shifting their daughter Abigail back and forth between them, and Arty was holding Wally's hand while slowly rubbing her large tummy to calm the unborn baby down. Then there were five more that I didn't recognize (Okay, I recognized Dick, but not the four other people.) One was a large black man with a body that was half-robot. There was a short, skinny green (yes, he was really green) kid standing next to a girl in all purple and black. She looked a lot like a gothic emo, but I pushed that thought aside. Then there was a tall, skinny girl with fire red hair and bright green-grey eyes standing next to Dick with her fingers intertwined with his. The feeling I had in my stomach deepened and twisted my insides as I watched her kiss his cheek. Closing my eyes, I sunk my min into theirs, trying to find out who they were. The half-robot was a guy named Cyborg, the green kid was named Beast Boy, the emo girl Raven, and the man-stealing bitch was Starfire. Of course, they had other names, but if I didn't want my cover blown, I wasn't going to use them.

"We have a mind-reader in the premises," Raven murmured. I clammed up. _Shit_.

"Cassie," Izzy started to hiss, but I silenced her. Connor's super-hearing would pick what she said up and he would find out it was me here.

"Well, then, just don't think about anything they would care to know," Kaldur said as he put his grey hood down while jogging in. He still looked the same, with his blonde hair and dark chocolate skin. It was good to know he was still in commission.

"That's going to be hard," Beast Boy muttered, and Cyborg hit him upside the head. I felt myself snort. Apparently, they all heard me, so they whipped their heads around. I quickly turned my head to Izzy, hiding my face with my hand. She pulled my reading glasses out from my purse and slid them to me. Silently, I slipped them on and removed my hand. I swore I heard Arty gasp. Great. Just what I needed.

"Quick. Start talking to me," I said through gritted teeth. Izzy nodded, making a comment about my hair being dark again.

"Thanks. I like it better dark. Blonde just wasn't my color. Italians and blonde hair...not so much." We both laughed.

"I need to go to the restroom," Cory excused himself, sliding out of his bar stool while keeping an eye on the group over to our right. Meanwhile, I heard them talking about me.

"Cassie would be nineteen now right?" Wally asked Roy, who nodded. "Dang. I remember nineteen. That was a good age."

"We know," Arty commented, giggling. Wally smiled and patted her stomach. I smiled softly, remembering two years ago when all this started happening. We were a family. And now we weren't. In fact, I was pretty sure they hated me. I would hate me, too.

"Our mysterious mind reader also has super hearing," Raven announced again, arching an eyebrow. Was she out to get me or something? There were _tons_ of people in the Navy who had special "powers" but weren't superheroes. But nobody thought of that, so I knew she was counting me out. Then again, maybe she wasn't since her eyes drifted towards mine. We locked gazes for a moment, then she broke it. I knew then I was screwed. Especially when Connor came up to me.

"Cassie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Cliffhanger! So, is everyone mad at me for skipping so much time? Or can you guys get over it? I think it would be better for Cassie to do certain things now because she's an "adult" so certain situations would seem...right(: Even though there was some confusion with the time skipping, was it still good? And how will things go when the rest of the team find out that it's really Cassie? Will Cassie tell them the truth? And how will the "Teen Titans" feel about this? Hmmmmmmmmmm...Reviews!(:<strong>


	21. Twentyone

**So...thanks for the wonderful reviews! As always, you guys give me even more reason to write!(: Also, this chapter is a little different than hoped because we had Irene come through and knock out the power for, like, two days, so I couldn't save all my original stuff): But (since I'm this awesome-genius writer) it has taken me no time to rewrite everything! Yahoo!(: Enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p>I stared into Connor's wide eyes. Gulping, I gave a sideways glance to Izzy, who fixated her eyes on something else.<p>

Of course I knew the risk in coming here. Hell, I knew the risk of being transferred _back_ to Gotham, just like Cory. I was prepared to handle any lone one of them, ready to look at them like they were crazy when they called me out in public.

Notice how I didn't say that I was ready to tackle them together.

No matter how many signals and questions I sent to Izzy telepathically, she made me realize I was on my own for this one. Great. Just what I needed.

I took a deep breath. It was do or die time. And right then, I chose do. "Yes?"

"Oh my God, it really is you! Megan! Come over here! Quick!" Connor turned back around and briskly made his way to his-wife? She arched an eyebrow at him, gaze floating over to me. Apparently, she didn't think it was me. Was that a good thing or a bad one?

"Cassie?" Her voice was still soft and sweet, but there was a twinge of edginess to it. Had being a mother for two years harden my cheerleader up? If so, I liked it.

"Yes?" Hearing people refer to me by my first name felt awkward. I was used to being called "Zucco", "Petty Officer", and many other things that didn't involve my actual name. Slowly, I was getting used to it.

"Well, I'll be damned. It really _is_ you!" A smile took over Megan's face. My eyes wandered over to the team and the "Titans". They were watching me, too. No doubt one of them had heard something.

"I believe I've found the source of the super-hearing and mind-reading," Raven commented, staring blankly at me. I glared in her direction, speaking a little louder.

"To hell you have." Her eyes widened. What, was emo chick surprised to find I knew she was talking about me?

Megan was smiling widely while holding her kid. Abigail was Connor's skin color, but she had a green tint. Her eyes were red, like her mother's, and her hair was a dark red, almost brownish black. She was the complete mix of both parents. But there was something in her features...

Features I could relate to.

They were strong, set in their ways. I could tell, without having to read her mind, that she was so strong willed that no one dare told her no. I wondered if she had a mix of her parents' powers as well. If so, she was definitely like me. And might not be a good thing.

"I can't believe it! It's so good to see you! I _knew_ you hadn't totally abandoned us!" Megan's voice was so giddy I couldn't help but smile. The smile vanished when the others came over.

"Megan, what is the source of this outburst?" Roy asked, dumbfounded as he made his way over to her. Jade hung back with my niece clinging to her. Could she sense my presence and was scared?

"You can't even recognize your own sister? That's a little insulting, Roy," I greeted, fake pouting. Roy's eyes snapped open enough for him to get an adrenaline rush.

"Cassie?"

"What is it with everyone? People don't just call me Cassie anymore!" I slammed my fist down on the counter, and a barely audible cry was heard from Lian's vocal chords. Great. Not exactly what I wanted to do.

"Sorry! We're just...Happy to see you." He reached forward and hugged me. After letting go of me, he beckoned to Jade. "Cassie, this is your niece-"

"Lian. I see her mother had something to do with the naming." I still wasn't fond of Jade. She still had that look in her eyes...Then again, so did I. I guess I didn't have much room to judge. _She_ hadn't walked out on her loved ones.

"Is that an issue?" Jade's eyes were blazing. I gave it right back to her.

"It very well might be." I was up for the challenge.

"Play nice, girls," Artemis interjected, putting both her hands up. I suppressed a smile.

"So who're you again?" Cyborg asked, coming up with the rest of his team. Robin automatically dropped Starfire's hand after he caught me staring. I fought back the urge to blush.

"I'm Cassie. I worked with the team for three months before I-"

"Ditched us and went into the Navy," Dick muttered.

Smiling to keep myself from punching him in the face I agreed with him. "Yeah, that was totally the reason I left. It never had anything to do with the whole 'I wanted to make up for the murderer I had once been' thing."

"You were a part of the team but you murdered people?" Beast Boy was appalled.

"That was back in my...younger days."

"Oh please, that was a little less than three-four years ago!" Megan clamped a hand over her mouth as soon as she said it, knowing I would get angry. Thankfully, the Navy had taught me something: Unless you were the one giving orders, you didn't get angry over anything in front of anyone.

"True. But I was younger then than I am now."

"True too." She pointed a finger back at me. I smiled.

"So, what did you do?" Of course her voice would sound like Megan's once had: she was the exact opposite of me!

"Oh, I was just second in command to the notorious _Famiglia _Boss Anthony Zucco."

"The one who killed your parents?" Starfire turned to Dick. I responded for him.

"That's the one. Also, Daddy Zucco wasn't the actual _murderer_ of Dick's parents. He was just the mastermind behind the masterpiece." I felt the pain Dick went through when I called my father a "mastermind" and his parents' deaths a "masterpiece". If only he knew this was all just a show. "I was the one who really fired the shots and cut the cords. I almost even killed Batman." The response was predictable. Her eyes widened in surprise, and the rest of them (just not those who knew me) drew in breaths.

"You bitch." Okay, that was totally _not_ expected.

"Excuse me?" I really didn't feel like having a brawl right here in the diner, but if that was what it came down to...

"I just called you a bitch. Has anyone never had the courage to call you that in front of your face?" My eyes wandered to Dick, who dropped his. We both were remembering the one night when we were dating when we had fought about how he never liked to do his own damn laundry. Him calling me a bitch was very unforgivable. Maybe.

"Actually, it's usually been worse. Try 'slut' and 'criminal'."

"Well, you're those things, too, killing people like that."

"And you have nothing to say to Artemis and Jade, who both worked for the same person/company that killed people for a living too? That Arty's father is-or _was_-Sportsmaster, and she was sent to YJ to kill Wally and Bart, just like I was to kill Dick and Bruce? That she's my cousin, and my father also wanted me to kill my half-brother Roy because he wouldn't join his father and sister in the _famiglia_? Yeah, that's what I thought." I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched her expression change from anger to surprise. Starfire looked at all the people whose names I had mentioned, and they dropped their eyes.

"I cannot believe this," she whispered.

"Well, believe it dearie."

"This is why I hate Earth." She turned to Dick, who started getting red in the face. "Are you going to respond?"

"I'd prefer not to," he muttered, shuffling his weight between his legs. I snorted. Typical Dick. He never had much of a backbone.

Except when he was with me.

_Nice one, Bird Boy_. His eyes shot up to me, mouth gaping open. He looked surprised, almost shocked. Dick got over it quickly, closing his mouth and grabbing Star's hand. He was really starting to piss me off, and he knew it too. The smug look on his face said it all.

"If we're going to have a full out fight, can we at least leave the diner and be at MJ?" Wally asked, completely unsure whether or not to say anything. I shrugged, grabbing my things.

"Sure, why not? I have my training uniform." I slid on my dress jacket, and they all gasped.

"You really _did_ go in the Navy!" Megan gushed, squealing excitedly.

"And she's a Petty Officer," Dick added. If he hadn't been shocked before, he was now.

"First class, actually. Surprised?"

"Yeah, that you could follow orders without getting the shit kicked out of you," Roy joked, smiling widely. I reached out to punch him.

"That rank didn't come as easily as you think!" I threw back as I grabbed my bag, too. "I'll meet you and Cory back at ya'll's house?" Izzy nodded, giving me a hug. Cory was _still_ in the bathroom, but I had a feeling he'd slipped out without Izzy.

"Nice to see you, Izzy!" Connor called as Izzy waved good-bye to everyone else and stalked out. I slid a fifty to Bibbo, told him to keep the change, and left with the two teams.

"I can fly," I told them as we got to their separate cars. They all shrugged. Part of me wanted to sneak into their minds to find out if they were just tricking me into meeting with the other members of the JL, but I figured that I'd find out when I got there.

As I flew above their train of cars, I felt my phone buzz. Of course it would be him, but I just ignored it. Everything could wait for a little bit.

I landed in front of them near the entrance of the cave, and I could tell Star was preparing for a fight. It really wouldn't be a fight since I could totally take her in less than three seconds.

Not much had changed to the cave, just the overall...size of it. It was a little bit larger, therefore closer to the ocean. Just what Wally loved: Being able to go surfing. All that would change with the baby.

"Welcome back," Kaldur murmured as he stretched his arm out for me to go ahead of the rest of them. I stepped through, being transported into the living room. For a brief second, it felt like old times. Everything was still the same, except for the baby toys scattered throughout. I wondered if this was where the Titans stayed, too.

"No, they live on the other side of Gotham. That T-shaped building on the rock right before the city?" Megan put down Abby and let her roam freely as she walked into the kitchen to start making food. I nodded. "Well, that's where-"

"I live now," Dick finished, appearing beside me. "But I sometimes stay here if I'm visiting. _Or_ if we're tag-teaming."

"Nice." I threw my bag under the bar and leaned up against the granite. "So am I fighting her or not?"

"No. This was just a trap to get you over here," Uncle Ollie said as he and the rest of the JL came out from the shadows. So, I _had_ been right. Leave it to Megan. I shot a glare in her direction as she kept cooking. I saw a small smile creep onto her face, but it disappeared just as quick as it appeared. "How ya been, sweets?"_ Sweets? He hasn't called you that in over five years!_

"Good, and you?" I asked, limply hugging him as he outstretched his arms to engulf me. I waved hello to Dinah, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Aquaman, and the others. I hugged my mom, and balled my fists when I saw Bruce. It was a damn good thing he was hanging back and didn't say anything. How could Mom stand to work with him when he treated her like crap?

"Oh, the usual."

For some reason, it felt good to be back. Another part of me knew it wasn't for real. I _missed_ it here. There was something about Gotham that felt like...Home. Despite everything it had put me through, and it was no where _near_ as peaceful as Cali, London, Rome, or Bucharest, I still missed it. After all, Gotham had seen my tears and smiles, heard my screams and cries of joy, and felt my pain and happiness. It had been through everything with me, and it always would. Gotham _was_ my home.

Too bad I had to leave it again.

"So, we're not going to fight?" I clarified, staring at Star. She shrugged. "No, seriously, because I don't like getting pumped and then can't throw a punch."

"Spoken like a true sailor," Aquaman said, smiling from ear to ear. I glared at him. No one spoke about the Navy like that. There was a reason the military didn't really like superheroes: They took our place. Everything we did, they could do ten times more/better. Sure, some people liked not having to do a lot of work because the JL and other heroes did, but the _true_ military people _liked_ to do all that. Most of the time, that's why they signed up. That was why I signed up, at least.

He saw the look in my eyes and backed off. "I was only joking, Cassie."

"Whatever." I shrugged again, trying to brush it off. Slowly, the irritant feeling went away. "So you're sure we're not going to fight?"

She nodded, sliding her hand into Dick's. Did she know it pissed me off?

Megan snorted while staring into the oven, sliding a turkey out from the racks. Of course she heard that. _Bitch_. But, really. Did she?

"No." Her eyes were still laughing as she checked to make sure it was done. "Dinner's ready!"

We all made our way over to the dining room, and I was stuck between Dick and Cyborg. I kept bumping hands with Cyborg since I was a leftie, so most of the feast was filled with our apologies to each other.

"So, Cassie, how's life in the Navy?" Clark asked. I shrugged (That seemed to be a thing of mine, and everybody else's).

"Fine. I really like my job. It's the human/American way of saving lives."

"Is that why you went in?" Beast Boy seemed to be a very curious person. A little _too_ curious for my taste. I nodded, though.

"Plus, I knew it would improve my strategies for ruling my country."

"You rule a country?" Raven asked, food spilling out of her mouth. The team and the JL started laughing at the Titan's shocked faces.

"Yes. I'm actually the real princess of Themyscira. That Agnes lady you've probably met? Well, she's my fill-in. She keeps me up-to-date on the stuff I'm missing."

"Wow." Cyborg nodded, approving. They seemed to be starting to like me.

All but Starfire. Which didn't bother me much; I didn't like her very much, either.

We went through dinner and dessert acting like one huge family, and then it was time for me to leave. The Titans had to go, too, and we all went to disperse when Dick offered me a ride.

"Star is catching a ride with Raven, and I don't want you all alone this time of night. Things have changed here, despite what it looks like. It seems the crime went up after you left," he added as we walked to his car. I giggled while throwing my stuff in his trunk. I had changed into a pair of jeans and a Navy sweatshirt right before we all left. I noticed he was driving the Spider now, and I commented on the subject while we got in.

"What, no motorcycle now?"

He laughed. "It's back at the Titan's place."

"So you like it there? With them?" I wondered if he could tell I was prying into his mind without actually doing it. He didn't catch on.

"Yeah, somewhat. I miss the original crew, though."

"Me included?" I threw him a smile, telling him I was joking. He smiled back.

"Actually, yes. I miss the...comments."

"Nice." I faced forward, trying not to show how much I missed him.

"When you're away do you miss everyone?"

"Of course! You guys are my family!" I turned to face him again. When he stopped the car in front of Izzy's I hadn't realized how close her place was to MJ. Staring at the house, I sighed. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you." I turned to smile at him again. It was then I realized his face was less than an inch away from mine.

"Cassie..."

"Dick..."

The next thing I knew, we were making out. It felt just like old times before we told Bruce and Diana about us; making out in the Spider when we got back from going to get groceries or something. Or when we were at MJ for a quick mission.

He was on me, my back against the window. I snaked my hand into his hair, and he braced his hands against the handles coming out from the door. He still kissed the same...and it still felt like home. I could feel everything from two years back rushing into my head again, and I felt like I was reliving it...Every touch, every kiss, every word...

But it was wrong.

He was with Starfire now, and it would break her heart if he left her, or if she found out he had slept with me while dating her. We both had made the choice to leave each other, and it had to stay that way. Things would never be the same for us, so it would never work out. We weren't meant to be, like Connor and Megan, Roy and Jade, and Wally and Artemis. Even Bruce and my mom didn't work out. And I _didn't_ want to end up like them.

I pulled away, shaking my head. We both were breathing heavily as I slid out from under him and slammed the car door in his face. I popped the trunk with my mind and grabbed my stuff. Dick was right next to the car when I slammed the trunk door down. I jumped a little, but only as a habitual reaction. He had a smug look on his face, eyes shining. "We can't do this, Dick."

"Says who?"

"Says the girl who wouldn't have thought twice about it if she was sixteen again."

"Isn't it ironic, though? The criminal has a conscience, and the goodie-two-shoes can't stop thinking about doing all the wrong things with his ex?"

"Go home, Dick," I growled as I pushed past him into Izzy's. She didn't say anything as the Spider sped off. There was nothing to discuss. Nothing to think about.

Except for the fact that I had kissed Dick.

And loved it.

Before I went to bed, I glanced at the text message.

_Did you get it?_

_I'm working on it._

_Well hurry up. These things can't wait. _

_I know._

_Then act on it! That's an order!_

_Or what?_

_You know what._

The painful screams filled my head as I read the last message. I may hate being bad, but there was no discussing this one. Fuck the "everyone's got a choice" shit. I had to get that file. It seemed my trip to Gotham would be cut short_. _Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. So Cassie's not all that good, huh? Yes, I've decided to keep my story going just a <em>little<em> bit longer. Trust me, this is one of the last chapters. I'm just going to warn you, the beginning of the next chapter will be in third person, like we did for that small section early on (remember?). Who do you think it is that she's working for? And who's screams were those? And what is this "again" thing? Cassie was here before? Hmm...Reviews! Oh, and what about the kiss? Hmmm...(:**_  
><em>


	22. Twentytwo

**WARNING: This chapter gets a little...riske so it's more on the high T side(:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Who was that?" Artemis asked, staring at Cassie's facial expressions change as she read her text messages. Cassie shook her head.<em>

_"No one special," she muttered. Arty nodded, peering at her cousin suspiciously. Something was very...wrong about the situation: Cassie wasn't telling the truth. _

_Cassie, of course, recognized this by prying into her cousin's mind. Instantly, she made up an excuse. "My command wants me back by the end of...tomorrow, actually."_

_"So they sent you a text instead of a phone call?"_

_"Yep." It was a decent, strong lie. Very believable. "So I have to start packing and get flight reservations and stuff done."_

_ "Well, I'll leave you to your preparations." _She has to go home so soon? She's only been here three days! _Artemis gave her cousin a two finger salute and headed out of the guest bedroom at Izzy's house._

_ Cassie stared at the door where her cousin had just passed through. It would be a shame when she died. _

_After glancing down the hallways to make sure no one was coming, she snuck out the room and into the file-room (why they had handwritten files, Cassie was clueless) where they kept all records of superheroes and villains alike. She mentally found the file she was looking for and grabbed it, sneaking back to her room with it under her shirt. She didn't think twice about it. After all, there were lives on the line. _

_Thankfully no one saw her as she shut the door. She made a call to reserve tickets to Tokyo and then headed back out with the folder in her bag, not bothering to exit out of the text message. _

Do it.

* * *

><p>I had just finished getting a shower and was making myself some coffee when I heard the door slam. I knew Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven had gone back to their place early this morning because I had gone out for a run (I had PT when I got back to Cali), but I hadn't seen Starfire andor Dick leave. Must be they were leaving now. But it was just Star. She went racing out, and I never got a chance to talk to her.

Dick came out looking just a trashed, but not like he'd been partying. He took a sip of my coffee, and turned his back to me. There, sprawled across his back was a huge robin, wings out, and "The Flying Graysons" written along the center of the wings. I had never thought of Dick as the type of person to get a tattoo, but it looked good, so I wasn't complaining.

"Is there a reason she just stormed out like that?" He jumped at first, then shrugged.

"I broke up with her, that's all."

"And that's how you're going to react? All nonchalant?"

He whirled around, glaring at me. "I've changed in two years Cassie. I'm not as..._soft_ as I used to be."

"So hurting people is okay for you now?" _It's okay for you, too, Cassie_.

"Why start being a hypocrite now Cassie? You hurt people too." I knew that one was coming.

"You know what Dick-"

"Yeah, Cassie, what do I know? I'm just the guy why graduated early along with you and is getting a Doctorate in Chemistry at Hudson U. I'm also just the guy who fell in love with an ex-con who killed my parents that broke my heart." _Broke his heart? Really?_ "So, please, tell me what else I know."

"That you are still that same Dick I hurt two years ago. That all the toughness is just an act. That you can't fool me. That you still love me. And I...I still love you." I kissed him then, not caring who was there to watch, or that having sex with a mark was against the rules. It was Dick, and I wasn't lying when I said I was in love with him.

Dick was always gentle with me, and he was now. His fingers were cool and didn't hurt as they wound their way around me. I had always hated when he touched my scars, but this time was different. I didn't care anymore, and he could sense that. He could_ hear_ it. People with "advanced" abilities could share their powers with others if they were close enough. I could be a genius hacker it I wanted to, and Dick could punch a huge hole in the wall if he wanted. He particularly liked to read my mind, and he was at that moment. Suddenly, he wasn't gentle anymore. He got rougher and rougher, until we both couldn't breathe anymore.

_He's done this with Star. He's thinking about Star._

_No, I'm not. _

I shook my head, but he wouldn't even let me move. _Just get over it, Cassie._

_Yes, please, because I really want to kiss you right now_.

I felt myself smile, so he took that opportunity to kiss me. And I kissed him back.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open to the side of a laptop. Yawning and stretching, I looked up to the cause of the laptop. Dick was typing away ferociously, square metal-rimmed glasses on the end of his nose. He looked cute, and I smiled. We usually fell asleep together and woke up together, but this time it wasn't the case. "Watchya doin'?"<p>

"Chemistry paper." He looked over at me and smiled.

I slid over and squinted at the screen, letting my eyes focus. Yeah, it was a Chemistry paper alright. It was full of formulas and chemicals. My eyes wandered to the clock on the bottom right of the screen and gasped. It was six o'clock that night! And my flight was in an hour! "SHIT!" I hopped out of his bed, sliding into my clothes. Dick watched me intently as I bustled about the room, looking a hot mess.

"What's wrong?"

"My flight leaves in a hour, and I'm going to miss it!" I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, sliding into a pair of flip-flops. Wait. These weren't my flip flops.

They were Star's.

I gulped. Yeah, they weren't together anymore, but I would be leaving for seven years and wouldn't see (or contact) any of them until then. There was a damn good chance he would find someone else, marry them, and move on. After all, he started to do that with Star, until I came back. I didn't want to take that chance, but there were other things that were more important on the line.

"I guess she forgot those," he muttered staring at them. That was all he was going to say? Really? I started yelling in Italian, and he jumped over to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry, Cassie, I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry."

"_Non voglio lasciare_," I don't want to leave, I whispered. Dick nodded into my hair, holding me tighter.

"_Atunci nu._" Then don't. I shook my head.

"I have to leave. If I don't, then I get discharged. I have to go." I pulled away from him, walking out of his room and into mine. I left him in complete silence, completely lonely. After I grabbed my bags and changed into my work uniform, I headed out to the living room. Everyone, including the Justice League, was there, waiting to see me leave. I wiped away the tears, thinking of the bad things I was doing. I was using them, but I had to. There was no choice in this matter.

"We'll miss you," Megan whispered as she came forward and hugged me. I nodded, hugging her back. I hugged my nieces, friends, and family, telling them all good-bye. I would miss them, but I couldn't back down.

"I'll drive you to the airport," Dick said as he jingled the keys for the Spider in front of my face. I nodded, turning to face the rest of them.

"I'm so sorry this trip has been so short, but I have to go. Also, I won't be able to contact anyone for seven years. I'm going on a _very_ covert intelligence mission, so don't worry. I can't even have telepathic communication. I'm so sorry." Smiling sheepishly, I walked out with Dick, waving good-bye and just barely hearing Artemis start to sob.

When Dick pulled the Spider up against the curb at the airport, we both got out. He jammed his hands into his pockets and stared down at my feet. I lifted his chin up with one finger, doing my best to stay composed. "I'll be back."

"I know."

"I love you." He grabbed me then, pulling me into a huge bear hug, making all the air escape my lungs. "Can't. Breathe."

"Sorry." He released me then, staring into my eyes. "I love you, too."

"Oh, and if anyone tries to use the whole 'superhero' getup to try and visit me, I will personally kick their ass," I added, giving him a peck. He held onto my lips for a little bit, then released them. I smiled, giving him a hug. He hugged me back, and I pulled away, grabbing my bags. "Make sure my nieces and nephew know about me."

"Oh, don't worry. They will." He winked, and I squeezed his hand, turning and leaving. Right before I stepped into the doorway, I turned and waved. He waved back, eyes teared up. Turning back around, I took a deep breath, started fingering the necklace he had given me, and walked into the airport, leaving Gotham and my loved ones behind. Again.

* * *

><p>"Here's your damn folder," I growled, slamming it down on his desk. I had been in Tokyo for less than a day, and he wanted me to start on another mission. Just when I would start to have some fun, he would call me to his office to give me another mission. He was so predictable it was scary. "Now give me back what I want."<p>

"Not so fast, Cassie," he cautioned. "You still have seven years, remember? That means you're still employed by me. which means more jobs."

"I thought we said two years and I'd get back what was taken from me in the first place."

"That was before you did such a good job in Gotham. I realized you are a valuable asset to this organization, and I can't lose you."

"Can't you do your own damn dirty work?"

"But then I'd be in jail and someone half as smart as me would be telling you what to do. You wouldn't want anything horrible happening to your-"

"Alright fine!" I had to stop him before he continued with his sentence. There were other people in the room besides us, and they didn't need to know my business. "What the hell else do you want?"

He smiled widely. "Navy intel. Shadows intel. Light intel. Cadmus intel. You name it, I want the intel."

"Anything to help you rule the world, right?" It was meant to be a joke, but his response was not expected.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooooooooooooooooo, Cassie's evil again! Anyone have an idea on who she's really working for? And what could Cassie possibly want back form her boss? And what about the whole thing with Dick? Will she ever be able to see her loved ones again? Hmmmmm...Reviews!(:<strong>


	23. Twentythree

**We have done some more time skipping, approx. seven years...as you know, I said I was going to end it, and this is the last chapter...there will be some deaths, some drama, and some romance...so...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Punch harder!" I commanded my unit, slamming my fist into the palm of my hand. In seven years, I had become a Command Master Chief Petty Officer (E-9) and was about to go into the Navy Reserve. Especially after I retired from Boss.<p>

It was seven years to the dot, and I was going into his office and gathering back my s-

"Alright gang, that's good." The unit dissipated as we ended the PT. While I grabbed my stuff, I noticed my phone going off. The Caller ID said it was Megan. _I thought I told them not to contact me! This is the first time in seven years I've heard from any of them!_ "Hello?"

"Cassie? It's Megan." Her voice was quiet and thick, like she'd been crying.

"Megan, what's wrong?"

"It's...it's every villain we've ever faced...every organization...they're fighting us right here in Gotham...and Beast Boy...and Green Arrow...they're...they're dead..."

"WHAT?" _Seven years and this is how I get my retirement? I'm going to kick his ass!_

"You heard me...I'd hurry up if I were you...your mom's telling us to retreat."

"I'm on my way. Just hold out a little longer."

"Okay."

I slid my phone into my pocket and sped to my apartment. There I changed into my work uniform, pulled my hair up, and super-flew to Gotham. There I could see the entire fight from above, while dodging fireballs and flying debris. The League was closer to the road, backing away as the villains from Cadmus, Light, and Shadows advanced on them from the cliff. I immediately recognized the cliff as where Dick and I had first kissed. Zooming down, I landed right in the middle of a body piling. I could barely see the faces of Uncle Ollie, Beast Boy, Dinah, Red Tornado, and countless others, including villains. Turning to my right, I saw Boss and his shining bald head fighting with his "foe", I could see J-Boss fighting the Duo, and I could see R-Boss along with my uncle fighting my cuzzo. Everything was in chaos, and I was freaking out. Who did I fight for? Surely Boss would take away my-

"John! Take this one out!" Boss commanded, and a tall, lanky boy raised his hands and Boss' "foe" fell to the ground. "Mental K, I like it."

"JOHN!" I screamed, freezing. His black hair and blue eyes were exactly like I'd imagined. He was just like his-

"Cassie! We need your help! Now!" Roy exclaimed. I stood, frozen. How could I fight against him. John watched me, peering suspiciously. Boss smiled angrily. I charged towards him, grabbing him by his shirt collar, putting him up in the air.

"I thought you weren't going to to anything to him," I hissed, eyes turning to stone. He smiled.

"I didn't. I merely told him that these people hated him, that they left him abandoned and for dead. And he believed me. It was true, though."

"I didn't abandon him. You were going to kill him in front of me."

"He was a baby. It wouldn't have mattered."

"Cassie!"

"John, kill her!"

Suddenly, I was thrown away from Boss, slamming into a rock. Part of my leg was hanging over the side of the cliff. I stood up, brushing off my pants and hands. Boss was a little smart, but not smart enough to know I couldn't be killed.

"John, don't," I cautioned. He advanced on me, holding out his hands. I noticed how the others were all surrounding us. They had stopped fighting just to watch him try to clobber me. I didn't want to hurt him. I really didn't.

My cheek stung as a rock grazed it. I opened my eyes enough to watch John be knocked down to the ground by Dick. Dick gave him punch after punch, and John started groaning. I lifted Dick off of him and separated them. "Don't you ever try to kill her again!" he hissed as John. I felt the tears coming. Of course! This is what Boss had wanted all along: To make me choose between my loves.

"This is my fight," I murmured. Turning to John I took a deep breath. He ran towards me, and I moved out of the way for him to run past me and into Boss, who threw him back at me.

"_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Come mi chiedo che cosa si sta_," It was the beginning of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in Italian. He stopped for a second, staring. I continued on with the mixed lullaby. "_Mai sus de lume atat de mare_." Up above the world so high (Romanian). "_Όπως ένα διαμάντι στον ουρανό_." Like a diamond in the sky (Greek). "_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, làm thế nào tôi tự hỏi những gì bạn đang_." Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, how I wonder what you are (Vietnamese). As I sang the song by alternating languages for each line, his hands slid down to hang by his sides. His mouth opened slightly, eyes filling with tears. I used to sing that to him when he was a baby, to help him go to sleep. I would also sing it to him telepathically when J-Boss would take him and torture him. By that time, I was crying, too.

"She abandoned _you_, John," Boss hissed, his eyes becoming slits. John tensed up again. I did, too.

"I never abandoned you. Never," I whispered. "They took you from me."

John shook his head, not speaking. Could he even speak?

"For a boy who understands multiple languages, he sure is retarded enough to not speak," J-Boss joked, trying to make one of us madder. And it worked.

I marched up up him and lifted him over the cliff. He was kicking and trying not to scream. "For a guy who calls himself The Joker, you're got some pretty fucking retarded jokes."

"Cassie," Boss warned. I looked over at him as innocently as possible while I let go of Joker just a little. That time he let out a yelp.

"Yes, Boss? Are you going to torture John when you guys get back? Because the last time I checked, my years are up today. That means, if I want to drop J-Boss here into the ocean filled with pointy, shiny rocks, I can do it. If I want to do what Sups should've done years ago, then I can." Staring into Joker's eyes, I sighed. I may be able to steal intel from important companies, but I couldn't kill anymore. I threw him over to Boss and clenched my fists. "But, because I have self-respect, I won't."

"I always knew you were a wimp. Thank God you're not a real villain." Okay, now that pissed me off. I rose just a little off the ground, and was about to fly into him when I saw someone knock him to the ground. It was John. Boss lay there, moaning, and he growled at him.

"That'll teach you to never insult my mother-or any woman for that matter-again," he hissed, kicking him one last time while spitting in his eye. Now, where did he get that from? _I have no idea... _"Asshole."

"Mother?" Connor came forward, creeping cautiously. I nodded, turning back to the villains. I had to take care of some business first, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Leave. We don't want anything from you all for at least three months. If I find out _any_ of you do anything within those three months, I will personally track you down and kill you. Don't forget, I'm the girl who killed all eighteen heads of the Zucco _familgia_ in one night." They all looked at each other and shrugged. I knew it wouldn't be the last of them. After those three months were up, they would be all over us. But we would be ready. Or, ready as we ever would be. They all retreated, some flying, others jumping. Walking over to Boss, I rolled him over and handcuffed him. "As for you, Lex," I muttered, reaching down and yanking the Kryptonite necklace from around his neck, "You're going to get what you damn well deserve. Take him away boys." Superman came forward and lifted him away, while most of the other superheroes surrounded John and me. Wrapping an arm around his, I smiled at him. "I think we've got some explaining to do, huh, kiddo?" He nodded, smiling widely. Together, we walked away, towards Mount Justice.

* * *

><p>"I had just finished boot camp when I found out I was pregnant," I remembered, setting down my coffee. We all were back at Mount Justice, my nieces, nephew, and son hanging out in front of the TV screen while the adults were sitting in the dining room and standing in the kitchen. I had changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and was enjoying my freshly brewed coffee and toast with peanut butter and honey while explaining everything. Everyone listened intently, never blinking an eye. "I didn't know what exactly to do, and I didn't want to get kicked out of the Navy for not telling anyone, so I told my Command. They decided to let me stay in the Navy and have the baby. Well, I did, but it was only for a short while. While I was in Japan for a brief training session, I overheard Joker, Lex, and Ra's having a secret convo about a whole 'taking over the world' plot. They found out I had heard, kidnapped John and myself, tortured us for days on end until I finally gave in and said I would help them. They gave me nine years, and today was my retirement day."<p>

"So when you came seven years ago...?" Artemis didn't even finish her question because she already knew the answer. I nodded.

"It was to gather intel. It was a folder on the Light that you guys have been looking for. I'm surprised you guys didn't take fingerprints from the door handle. Mine shouldn't be up there, you know."

"Damn. You're one smart cookie, Cassie," Wally noted. I winked.

"Takes one to know one."

"Aw, thanks!"

"Great, now his head's going to swell." Arty rolled her eyes.

We all laughed, and the adults trickled out. Soon Connor and Megan left with Abby (who looked so much like her mother), Wally and Arty left with their son Junior (Somehow I think Arty must've been knocked out to let that one slide), Roy and Jade left with Lian (who looked like her father [go figure]), leaving John, Dick, and me. Of course, John didn't know who Dick really was, and I thought it was about time he found out.

Dick slid off his mask to reveal the same blue eyes he had when he was seventeen. I felt myself get all tingly inside, and I smiled at him. They looked so much alike, it was scary.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I blinked. Okay, I wasn't expecting that one. I sighed.

"I couldn't risk it. He's a quarter Amazon, which means he ages faster than humans. Even though he was two, his mind was that of an eight-year-old. Have you ever heard an eight-year-old cry for their mother so much in ten minutes even though they have super-healing but they're in so much pain?" He shook his head. "Exactly. They could kill him. Unlike me, he's killable."

"Is that even a wo-"

"Shut up. You get my point, though, right?" I glared at him. He winked.

"I just...I just wish you would've told me sooner. Then we...we could have settled down and...and..."

I grabbed his hand. "We can do that now. I'm going into the Reserve, Dick. In a few years, I'm going to retire. How about it, huh?" He smiled do widely I thought his ears were going to be pushed back by his cheeks.

"I think we should tell him first, though..."

"Why don't you go tell him yourself?" I asked, rubbing his arm. He nodded, getting up from his seat and walking over. In less than five minutes, they were hugging and walking back over, carrying on a conversation in Romanian. Thank God I had decided on mental schooling. "Are we all good?" They nodded, and I walked forward, hugging them both.

Holding Dick and John, I felt something deep inside my stomach, so deep I couldn't pinpoint it's exact location. I knew it was a feeling that was never going away, and I didn't want it to.

It was love.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so The End! Well, maybe...(: Reviews!<strong>


	24. The Grandpa Knight?

**So, I've decided to do a few one-shots of future life for all of them, starting with Bruce really understanding he's a grandpa...it's based off when John starts calling him Grandpa...and you'll never guess who's behind it...Oh, and it's written in third person(:(without Italics)  
><strong>

**Also, I wanted to clear up some "lost" info...If you didn't realize, when Cassie was explaining everything in a nutshell she said she eavesdropped on "Joker, Lex, and Ra's". This meant that The Joker (J-Boss), Lex Luthor (Boss), and Ra's Al Ghul (R-Boss) caught her. She was only allowed to call them "Boss" because of "confidentiality" rules and such(: Also, I didn't explain much because, well, Cassie's that type of person...very...secretive so there will be things we'll never know(: **

* * *

><p>John skipped into the kitchen, trying to sneak one of his Aunt Megan's cookies. No matter what, she always knew, but today...well, today she wasn't home, and he was going to treat himself. After all, he <em>did<em> get an A on his Science and Math tests. He thought the B he got on his English test was good because he just _hated_ English. John's mom was right: he _was_ just like his father.

He could smell them through the container on the counter. Opening it slowly (as to not make any noise) he felt himself smile. It was a delicious smell, so enticing...He took a few cookies and slid them onto a napkin, pulled down a glass from the cupboard, and opened the fridge. John took the milk from the top shelf and poured himself a glass. As he went to put it back in, someone stopped him.

"Are those cookies really that good?" The voice scared him; it was so deep and low. Because of this, John jumped, throwing the milk onto the shelf only to have it slide back off and fall to the ground, busting open. _Stupid thin milk container!_

"Yeah," he whispered, daring to sneak a peek at his version of the villain in this situation. Oh, it was only Bruce. For some reason (and John couldn't figure out why) Bruce had a soft spot for him, so he could get away with anything. Chuckling to himself, he stared at his "grandfather". Bruce was tall, with broad shoulders and a muscular build. His hair was a dark brown (in a sort of...Marine cut) and he had dark brown eyes. He still never got why he and Dick had bright blue eyes even though his Grandpa didn't. Also, his grandfather's hair was lighter than his. Not by much, but it was enough.

"Well, then, I guess a couple is okay," Bruce smiled, watching the young boy's face light up. He, too, was a little upset John wasn't his biological grandson. Just watching him was like looking at a video. He saw the same thing in John that he had seen in Dick over twenty-some years ago.

Himself.

"Thanks Grandpa!" John exclaimed as he swiped the cookies and milk from the counter and ran off. He may've looked like Dick but he was truthfully his mother's child. His entire personality was just like Cassie's, and Bruce was a little surprised he could put up with it this long.

Bruce turned around and walked away, not even noticing what his grandson had just called him. John had spoken and left so fast it seemed like they hadn't even been there. No sooner did he get to the doorway of his room did he realize someone needed to clean up the mess his grandson had made.

And it just might as well be him.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the same thing sort of happened again. John got in trouble, Bruce saved him, and John called out his thanks while leaving. This time, Bruce caught it.<p>

"What did you just call me?"

"Grandpa. It's what you are, right?" John looked a little confused, like Bruce was an idiot. After staring at him for a few minutes, Bruce nodded. John smiled, said thanks again, and ran off. Bruce walked away, too, but a little dazed. He really _was_ a grandpa. He might've not been his biological grandfather, but to John, they were related. Smiling to himself, he went and changed in civilian clothes and headed out to buy his grandson a new video game. Or something like that.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the living room with most of the JL and the YJL, John was not paying attention to the conversation. When someone made a rude comment about it, though, Bruce jumped to his grandson's defense.<p>

"Just leave him be! Apparently we're not interesting to him."

"Well, gosh, Bruce, you'd think..." Clark shut his mouth as he met with Bruce's death glare. Clark was always very...strict when it came to his grandkids. They may have been good friends, but their parenting/grandparenting skills were completely different. All in all, Clark could see the love Bruce felt for his grandson and figured it didn't matter how different their styles were...they were both grandparents, and, in the end, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>As John was walking down the hall, he met Martian Manhunter, who he knew as Uncle J'onn. They had clicked all because they both had the same first name. Well, it was spelled differently, but it was pronounced the same. That counted for something, right?<p>

"Hey, Uncle J'onn!"

"Hiya, John! How are you?"

"I'm doing good, how about you?"

"Perfectly fine."

"I took you're advice!"

"Oh, really?" J'onn resisted the urge to smile.

"Yeah!"

"Good!"

"I'll see you around, okay? I've got to get to training with Dad."

"Okay. Good-bye!" J'onn watched John walk away with a smile on his face. As he turned and kept walking, he ran into Bruce. "Hello, Bruce."

"Hello, J'onn. How're things?"

"Just fine. I'm sorry to rush you, but I've got to get going."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Bruce said it like a statement, trying to make sure he got a chance to see his old friend. J'onn nodded, walking away. Before they got far enough away, J'onn turned around.

"It was good talking to you, Grandpa!"

As Bruce whirled around, eyes narrowed and ready to light into him, but J'onn was gone.

_Leave it to J'onn_.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute? Boring? What? It's a (somewhat) funny way of Bruce realizing his grandfatherly love for his "grandson". I'm trying to get away from this story, but I just can't seem to(: So, because I'm just going to do one-shots from now on for this story, I'd like you guys to tell me what you want to read in your reviews(: With all that said...Review!:D <strong>


	25. How to have fun after 30

** These one-shots don't go in chronolpgical order, so everything is completely random.!(:**

**Plot: Connor does something totally stupid, Megan goes off, and Dick is there to save the day(: (Like always)...So, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And the loan will be paid in full by...?" The banker looked up casually at Connor Kent who, at age 36, felt he needed to do something fun for a change. His wife, who was currently at home with his two kids, had just complained they did nothing anymore. So, naturally, he went and bought something for her. Something that would make them all-not just Connor and his wife-feel young again.<p>

"A few weeks," he responded, smiling and continuing to sign the papers in front of him. After a few more moments of chatting with the banker, he donned his hat and headed home.

* * *

><p>"You did <em>WHAT<em>?" Megan screeched, dropping her muffin mix. It always seemed Megan was cooking, and muffins in particular. Maybe it was because she was such a good baker; and her muffins were the best. She always made cookies, too, but she never made them anymore. The kids would be fat if she gave them all that sugar.

"I bought a bar," Connor repeated. Megan's eyes started to cloud.

"With what? Your looks?"

"That might've been part of it," he winked, smiling cockily at his wife. She threw her hands up in the air.

"What are we going to do about the kids? And how do you know your 'bar' will get a profit?"

"The kids are fine. And I know it's going to profit because I'm going to get Bruce to sponsor it. And if Bruce sponsors something, it's definitely the best in the business."

"Do you even know what this place looks like?"

"Yep. And it looks...well, it's pretty bad, but with Arty's interior design skills, and Jade's carpentry skills..." He didn't even finish because dick walked in the room. Megan didn't care. She kept on spouting off, not paying attention to the fact Dick was looking at her like she'd lost her mind. Megan was pacing around the rooms, mumbling in Martian with bits of English.

"What's going on here?" Dick inquired, walking forward some so he could be seen by both of them. Megan clammed up once she realized Dick probably knew what had happened.

"Noth-" she started to say, but was interrupted by Cassie, who barged in looking like she had just been working out.

"Connor bought a bar. Which," she added as she walked towards the door across the room, "I'm totally bar-tending." They all stared after her in amazement. Cassie _would_ do something like that.

"So you really _did_ buy a bar?" Dick asked, verifying what he'd just heard. Connor nodded, smiling excitedly. "Lord have mercy..."

"What? What's so wrong about it?"

"Look, I think it's a cool idea, but maybe you should've talked to your _wife_ about it first?"

"Then she would ask why I was asking her. I mean, she tells me I'm not fun anymore, and I thought this would be a way to make our lives fun. And not just for Megan and me, for everyone else, too. You know Cassie's been _dying_ to go out dancing now that she actually has time because of summer break at Gotham Academy. And I'm sure you miss the days of just drinking a beer and partying with the rest of us."

Dick's eyes widened. Megan rolled her eyes.

"I just freak out when I hear you told the bank the loan would be paid off in a couple of weeks," Megan voiced, crossing her arms.

"Well, with everyone's powers and connections, of course it will be faster. I'll get Bruce to sponsor it for us, Cassie will invite her Navy friends, and Roy will get his secret service buddies...the chain will work it's way down the line and we'll be raking in moo-lah in no time." Dick had an evil smile on his face as he spoke.

"Are you sure you didn't major in business?" Connor asked as he high-fived his friend. Dick shrugged.

"It takes science to know math. And it takes math to know business."

"Nice."

Megan shook her head at the two guys. "Fine," she admitted. "But, I don't want my name on anything unless it all goes good. You better thank Dick here for giving you some extra time."

Connor turned to his buddy. "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Dick smiled, walking towards where Cassie went. "Just lemme know when you need me to talk to Bruce."

"Alrighty." Connor turned to his wife, who was picking up after herself. "You do know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she muttered, not looking at him. He walked up to her, moved everything out of his way, and kissed her softly.

"Do you believe me now?"

"It's coming. But you just might have to work for it." Megan had a huge smile on her face, and Connor could see her blush underneath her green skin. There was the Megan from their teens.

"Consider me hired," he murmured as he kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet, right? Did ya like it? Hate it? Review!:D<br>**


	26. If I have to, so do you

**So, I'm totally happy YJ starts back up this Friday! Except, every Friday night I have a football game): Thanks so much marching band!:p**

**This one is a bit more...intense/romance-ish...we're back to Cassie and Dick, so it's in Cassie's POV(: (For some reason, I just can't seem to NOT write as Cassie)**

* * *

><p>I stared up at the ceiling. It was so dark in our room. Dick liked it dark. He never mentioned why, but I always guessed it had something to do with sleep.<p>

Now was not the time for sleeping. I never slept when things were on my mind. I never understood how people could do that. It didn't make sense. Why would you keep things bottled inside when all that was going to do was make things worse? I had learned my lesson about that. I still hated waking up and staring at the scar on my forehead.

Dick rolled over and placed an arm across my stomach, pulling me closer, sighing softly. I could feel him smile into the curve of my neck. His breath tickled, and I resisted the urge to shudder. "What's wrong?"

It figured he wouldn't be asleep. He never slept unless I did. I usually slept a lot, and I never stayed awake very long unless something was on my mind. "How did you know I was awake?"

"You're not breathing the same. In fact, you're not breathing at all."

"Oh." It was true. I didn't breathe if I was trying to calm my nerves. Personally, it was a little awkward knowing he paid attention to my breathing habits. Another part of me felt turned on by it. It said he really cared about me.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Cassie." Dick's voice changed from a whisper to having tone. I gulped. "What's. Wrong." He didn't say it together, like a sentence. He didn't say it like a question, either. I gulped again.

"We can talk about it later."

"I know you're not going to fall asleep unless you get it off your chest, and I don't feel like dealing with a bear in the morning."

"I do not act like a bear in the mornings!" I was appalled. How could he make such an accusation like that?

"Yes you are," he whispered into my ear as he kissed my jaw. Was he seriously going to try to use sex to make me talk?

It would probably work.

"I want you out," I whispered back, closing my eyes._ Ooh, that feels good_.

"What?" Dick had his voice back on. My eyes flashed open. _Did I seriously just say that?_

"Uhh...I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, you did. What do you want me out of?" Dick stared into my eyes intently. God, I hated lying to him.

I looked away. I really didn't want to have that conversation tonight. But Dick being Dick wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Cassie. Talk to me."

I kept staring at his chest. _Damn, he's built. How the hell did I score the built guy?_ "Can you just kiss me again?"

He chuckled. "If you tell me the truth." Dammit, he _would_ manipulate me like that. Knowing him, what I would say would cause us to fight, and I wouldn't get my kiss. And I really wanted my kiss.

I sighed. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"You know I can't promise that."

"Well, do you promise to kiss me regardless?"

He kissed my temple. "There. I kissed you."

"You know what I mean," I muttered, gritting my teeth. He chuckled again.

"I promise."

"I want you out of the league."

He froze beside me. _I knew he was going to react like this! I knew it!_

He leaned over and kissed my lips softly. Well, as soft as a frozen person could. "Why?"

"Because I want you out."

"I would like a reasonable reason please."

"I just want you out!"

Dick shook his head. "No. I'm not getting out." He started to flip over.

"I don't want a phone call from Bruce telling me you're a vegetable for the rest of your life. Or that you're dead. I want to know you're safe, here with me," I admitted, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I was pulled against something so tightly I almost couldn't breathe. When I opened my eyes I saw it was Dick's shoulder, so I could barely see the wing of his tattoo. Instantly I started to cry.

"You think I don't worry about that? That I could leave during the middle of the night while my girlfriend and son are sleeping and never speak to them again?" His voice started to quiver. I kept crying.

"I...I just..."

"If I have to get out of the League, you have to get out of the Navy." Suddenly, Dick's voice was back to stone. Now it was my turn to freeze.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Did I stutter?" Okay, now that was sort of uncalled for. Was he starting to get angry now?

"No, you didn't. In fact, I heard you loud and clear. And with the Navy, I can always fly over here and fly back without getting killed. You, on the other hand, just can't leave a crime scene to come visit me."

"But you're gone longer than me all the time."

"So? When I come back, I haven't broken any bones or am cooped up in a hospital bed with an IV hooked into my arm!"

Dick sighed, letting me go. "It's just something that makes me happy, Cassie. Can't you see that?"

"I'm in the reserve, Dick! I'm not deploying unless there's another catastrophic terrorist event like 9/11 in the near future!"

"So? You still have the option to leave me!"

I took a deep breath, staring into his eyes. "Do you mean that like I'd leave because I was forced to, or because I wanted to?"

He stared down away from me. I took another deep breath. Of course he felt that way! I had left him twice, and he didn't want me to again! But that was why I was in the reserve! He didn't understand! I wouldn't mind him staying in the League if he didn't have to go out and fight! He just didn't understand!

I grabbed his face and kissed him intently._ I love you. _He kissed me back, and I pulled him back towards me. _I will never leave you like that again. _

"I just want to know that." His voice was soft, and I leaned my forehead against his.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes. But I want you with me."

"And I want you with me."

He kissed me again. "Why can't you give up the Navy? And don't answer that question with another question."

I sighed. "Because I want people to know that I'm sorry for the things I've done. I want to redeem myself."

"You're redeemed in my book," he murmured as he kissed my now non-existent collar bone due to the weight I'd gained from not exercising for over a month. I sighed. "I'll think about retiring."

"Really?" _He's going to turn around and say NOT!_

"Really."

"Sweet!"

"But you have to do the same."

I sighed. I had been doing a lot of sighing during that time period. "Maybe."

"That's all I needed to hear," he whispered, kissing me softly.

* * *

><p><strong>So...not to cheesy? I sorta missed Cassie and Dick..didn't you? What do you guys want to read about? Reviews.! Also, because it's 911, I added that little bit in there(: Of course, it probably isn't 9/11 in this scenario, but still(: **


	27. The Kiss that Started it All

**Well, I saw Targets last night...again...yeah, I cheated and saw it on YouTube when school got out...Also, I haven't been writing/updating because I haven't had time.! I have tons of homework, marching band practice, flute lessons, football games, and physical for my legs, hips, and core (because of marching band camp), so yeah, I'm pretty busy. Let's just say the only time I get to write is during the weekends.): **

**Plot: Artemis and Wally have flashbacks (well, they're telling their son Oliver [yes, they named their son Oliver]) how they met and stuff when he turns 15. Sorry, no Cassie or Dick.!/:**

* * *

><p>"So, Ma, how did you and Dad meet?" Ollie asked as he went and sat down on the couch of his parents' cozy urban loft in central Gotham. Artemis and Wally were cuddled up next to each other while watching some random TV show. Ollie had just come in the door from track practice and had been wondering about it. All of his friends knew how their parents had met and things like that, but Ollie was completely in the dark. I mean, he knew that his parents were superheroes (and he <em>definitely<em> wasn't going to start telling people that) but he just really wanted to know how they met.

"Hmm?" Artemis turned to her son with a confused look on her face. She _really_ wanted to get back to watching her show. Today was one of the few moments she actually got to chill with her husband because the crime rate had been up lately, and Connor and Cassie had been busy with the bar, Megan was more of a mother now (she had never really been into the whole superhero thing) and Dick was away with his new protege Tim, teaching him the way of superhero life. so, needless to say, Wally and Arty had been pulled back into the life. After all, when most of the original superheroes were _way _too old to even _think_ about getting back into the game, there had to be _someone_ to do their jobs. But, Arty and Wally were in their late thirties, so they weren't as good as they used to be (they weren't like Cassie who, at 33, still looked like she was 18), but they had to admit, they still had it.

"I asked about how you and Dad met." Oliver watched his parents exchange a look. Wally sighed while turning off the TV and wrapping his arms tighter around his wife, who was busy fiddling with her ring. Finally, after what seemed like five minutes, they both smiled.

Wally's heart raced, remembering. "Well...

* * *

><p>"Shut up Kid Mouth!"<p>

"Look, I'm just trying to help!"

"Well, I don't need any!"

"Guys, settle down! You're fighting like you're married!" Kaldur exclaimed, going from a calm and collected person to an out-of-character modernized teen for once. Everyone in the training room froze, not knowing what to do.

At this particular moment in time Dick was helping Megan learn the bars, Connor was having a practice run on bicep-muscle-building with Black Canary, Kaldur was doing some core exercises by doing lots of sit-ups, and Artemis was (trying) to work on her aim, but _someone_ was always running to her arrow and catching it before it hit the target. She had fired so many bulls-eye shots it wasn't funny. Seriously. It wasn't funny. After confronting Wally about it, Artemis had started yelling at him, and he retorted that she needed to learn to worry about moving targets. And that had spiraled the just recent exchange of words between then. At that point, Kaldur had decided to step in.

"Please, just cooperate for once! Either that or Wally, you go run a few laps around the track. Which one?"

"Uhh.."

Kaldur shook his head. "You know, whatever. Do what you want. I'm so done." With that, he walked off, throwing down his towel. Soon after, the others left. Black Canary shot them a pointed look and slipped out the side door, going to do some more training no doubt. Wally sighed and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Arty," Wally apologized. Artemis glared at him.

"I thought I told you never to call me that," she hissed, slamming her bow and arrow onto a workout bench. Wally smiled.

"You did."

"Ugh! I hate you, you know that?" Artemis let out a scream of annoyance and turned around, running up to the punching bag, donned a pair of boxing gloves, and started to beat the shit out of the bag. In her mind, she thought of Wally and how much she just wanted to kick his ass. And believe her, she could. If her father didn't need her to relay info, she would've killed him already.

Wally watched her, silent. She moved like a goddess, and she never moved from her position from in front of the bag. Yeah, her arms moved, but she actually never walked away. And the bag would come swinging right in front of her beautiful fa-

_Wally? What are you thinking? She's a complete bitch to you! But she's so...so...she's Artemis. _

"She's different when she's fighting, isn't she?" Oliver asked as he came up behind Wally. He jumped, but not because Oliver had surprised him. He jumped because he was afraid of what Oliver would do.

"Yeah."

"I'd say go for it, but..."

"But what?" Wally turned to face his superior. Ollie smiled.

"She's a tough one. Doesn't really trust that well."

"Oh."

"Well, you could at least try."

"Uh-huh."

Oliver clamped a hand down on Wally's shoulder. "I mean it kiddo. You need to at least be able to tell people that you're dating the girl you keep gawking at."

Wally turned to glare at Green Arrow, but he was already gone. He turned back to Artemis and saw she was finishing up, chugging her water. He watched her chest rise and fall, the tingling feeling coming back and running through his veins. He just had to tou-

_Stop gawking_!

He shook his head, getting the dirty thoughts he had in his brain out. She was a teammate, and Robin had told him that Batman didn't like dating inside of teams. _But Green Arrow told you to go for it. So go for it_.

When Wally got back to the real world, he saw that Artemis was gone. He was alone in the training room, and he knew that he'd missed his chance. _Oh well_.

* * *

><p>Megan stared at her friend. "He was doing what?"<p>

"Gawking, Meg. _Gawking_." Arty shook her head. "And Green Arrow was talking to him. And he blushed!" She still couldn't believe it. Wally couldn't keep his eyes off her, and it made her feel...well, to be honest, good. Like someone actually cared about her. _Wanted_ her.

"Then do something about it."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I remember one day I was fixing something with Connor downstairs in the garage, and when he pulled me from under the car...well..." Megan paused, getting red in the face. Artemis stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"_Please_ do not tell me you and Connor made out in the garage."

"We did a little more than make-out," she whispered, getting redder. Artemis gasped, jumping off the couch and clamping a hand over her mouth. _Megan? Goody-goody Megan had a quickie with Connor? What the fuck? Where was I_?

"Upstairs. Training. As usual." Megan was getting calmer now, like it was no big deal. Artemis couldn't stop shaking her head. "So, this means that you and Wally need to get a move on."

"No."

"Admit it. You like him."

"I-" Artemis paused. He _did_ have a nice body. And she could never let a guy with a nice bod out of her life without a _little_ action. Also, he was pretty funny. When he wasn't joking on her, he actually had some good jokes. And they knew each other at school, so they hung out all the time...but he didn't know the real truth. He never could. Somehow, Artemis knew Wally would want a committed relationship. And she also knew he would hate her if he found out. And he couldn't.

But something deep inside her (she couldn't pinpoint the exact place) told her otherwise.

* * *

><p>"You both look amazing!" Megan gushed as Arty appeared after Wally. The entire team was celebrating Megan's birthday a few days early, and Megan had insisted on them all staying at the cave and chilling. No one was dressed in their uniforms, instead Megan donned a nice cocktail dress, Connor a pair of khakis and a button down (well, okay, all the guys had that same style on), but Arty...well, Arty outdid Megan. Her dress was form-fitting, bright blue, sleeveless, and had lace over top the bottom half of it. Wally felt himself starting to sweat underneath his clothes. She looked so pretty.<p>

Arty swallowed hard. "I'm not supposed to outdo you..."

"I was the one who picked out the dress for you! And I was right, you look _good_."

"She does," Wally breathed, not realizing he'd said that out loud. Everyone paused to look at him. Wally and Arty both got red in the face. They hadn't spoken to each other much since the whole training room fiasco, which was three weeks ago.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Dick exclaimed, cutting on some music. Soon they were having fun, not caring if anyone walked in. They played games, had cake, Megan opened her presents, and then everyone started to go to bed. It took forever to get to the point, though, and Arty and Wally were left with clean-up duty. Wally had disposed of his shirt, and Arty had slid out of her dress. Wally was surprised to find the pair of Soffee's and a tube top underneath her dress. Wouldn't that just make her hotter?

Actually, it did.

Arty slid the candles back into the cupboard above the stove and slipped as she went to jump down. Suddenly, her fall was cushioned by strong arms. She opened her eyes to see Wally staring down at her. Softly, he put her back on her feet. He didn't say a word as he went to move away from her. Arty had other plans, though. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards her. She'd had enough. She was ready to take action. Wally, of course, was just as excited as her. He couldn't help but smile as she stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, sliding his right hand into her hair and his other hand around her waist so he could pull her closer.

And that was the kiss that started it all.

* * *

><p>Wally and Arty couldn't stop laughing as they told their son everything. Oliver watched them intently, wishing he would find someone who would he would be able to laugh with when he got to be their age. They were his parents, and, as he got up and thanked them for the story, he was proud they were.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So? Now we know my version of how everyone started their relationships...well, except Roy &amp; Jade and whoever the hell Kaldur ends up with...which, I need to do some research on...hmmmm...Anyways...Reviews?(:<strong>


	28. A New Addition to the Batfamily

**So, I'm sorry to say we'll eventually have to end this thing...but, not anytime soon(:**

**Plot: John (who is 16) invites his new girlfriend to dinner and doesn't tell his parents (hehehe) :D**

* * *

><p>I slid the ziti onto the table, grunting when it didn't land spot on. I really didn't want to fix it, so Dick and John would just have to deal with it. Tonight was ziti night, or Friday. Every day of the week we tried to have a specific type of dinner so we'd have an excuse to hang out more often than not. Dick was feeling really separated from john lately, so I came up with the dinner to fix it. Surprisingly, it worked.<p>

I headed back into the kitchen and checked on the dessert. The cherries were still bubbling as I pulled it from out of the stove and placed it on the cooling rack. Smiling softly at the delicious scent coming from the cobbler, I put my potholders back into the drawer where they belonged. As I shut the drawer door, I felt hands surround my waist and a kiss placed on my neck. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How was work?"

"Okay."

"Don't lie to me." I turned around and kissed a space on his jawline.

"I think it would get better if someone gave me a-"

"I'M HOME!" The door slammed as John barged in. Dick growled something under his breath about never getting to have any fun anymore and I giggled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, go get changed and get ready for dinner!" I called to John. When Dick and I went into the living room to say hello to our son, we gasped, freezing in our tracks.

There, standing at the door with hands in her pockets, was a tall, muscular girl. Her hair was tomato red, her eyes water-blue. Her skin was a creamy white, and her clothes were neatly pressed and tailored. She looked like the red-headed version of Gabby. When she saw me, she froze.

"John..." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. I turned to see John appearing in a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt from a concert I took him to a few months ago.

"Ma, Dad, this is Babs. Remember the girl I said was my partner in Chemistry?" He looked a little nervous. I nodded while Dick just kept glaring. "Well, I invited her to dinner."

"Well, it's a good thing there's extra. Welcome." I turned to "Babs" and shook her hand. Silently, I stared into her eyes and searched her mind.

_Barbra Gordon. 16 years old. Police Commissioner James Gordon's daughter. A-student. No criminal record_. I gasped when I found out the next thing. _Batgirl_.

Smiling to myself, I snuck a glance to my son. _You know who she is, right?_

_Yeah. _

_Good._

He smiled widely. His smile vanished when he saw his father's facial expression.

"Alright, well, dinner's ready, so I guess we should go eat." Everyone followed me into the dining room where we sat and started to eat. I saw Barbra's eyes close and I froze. I had completely forgotten. The Gordon's were very into their Christian faith, so I smacked Dick's hand and kicked John under the table. "Forgive us, Barbra. We don't usually...well, we don't-"

"Please, Mrs. Grayson, I'm not judgmental. I don't mind at all. And also, I know a thing our two about all of you, so don't worry about impressing me." She smiled widely, showing off braces. How in the world did she end up with my son?

"_molto attentamente_," very carefully, he muttered, shoving his food around his plate. I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm?" Dick asked, turning to his son.

"Nothing, Dad." John glared at me. I stifled a giggle.

Dick kicked me softly under the table, and I squirmed in my seat. I may have been a thirty-four-year-old, but I was still a teenager at heart. Everyone knew it, too. "Oh."

I turned to Barbra. "So, Barbra, what part of Gotham do you live in?"

"Central. I'm actually Police Commissioner Gordon's daughter," she smiled. Dick started choking on his milk. I stifled another giggle. Barbra arched an eyebrow. "Is that surprising to you Mr. Grayson?"

"Actually, yes," he answered, nodding vigorously. She smiled even wider.

"Good. Maybe I'm not as predictable as everyone thinks."

I turned my head towards John. "I like her. Your father taught you well."

"I know."

"Damn straight," Dick muttered, turning red when everyone laughed. I turned back to Barbra.

"So you just started going to G.A.?"

"Yes. I was awarded the Wayne Scholarship." There was a little something in her eyes that sparked when she said it. Unlike me, she was proud to have that scholarship. Sure, it was good to put in with the Navy, but other than that...Well, not so much. Bruce may've been popular in Gotham but everywhere else was a different story. The entire world thought of him as Lex Luthor, but those of us in the superhero ring knew otherwise. He was just a lonely person...sort of like me...well, before I met Dick and YJ.

"I went there on Wayne," I told her. Her eyes shone with excitement.

"Really? What did you go to college for?"

"Well, I have a doctorate's in Psychology, a master's in European Studies, and a bachelor's in Greek/Roman Mythology."

"Wow! You must have some money!"

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. The Navy paid for most of my schooling. I also have two minors in Music and Dance."

"Wow! You were in the Navy?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Command Master Chief Petty Officer, or E-9." I pulled my hair back into a low bun while I spoke. She watched me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "I'm in Intelligence. I'm in the Reserve now, but I used to be deployed every two months."

"Wow. I'm sorry, that's all I can say..."

"Oh, I'm sure. That's what Dick's face looked like too. It's alright."

"She's also an ex-con," Dick added, punching my forearm slightly. I rolled my eyes. Barbra arched an eyebrow.

"My father was Anthony Zucco."

"Really?"

"Yep. My maiden name was Cassandra Sandsmark-Zucco."

"So you're the one in Bru-I mean..." Her cheeks flushed. I shot a warning glance to John, who cleared his throat.

"What's for dessert?"

"Wait. What were you going to say, Barbra?" Dick asked, eyes narrowing. I could see the wheels turning in his head. I went to say something, but he held up a finger. _Shit. He figured it out._

_Well, obviously, Mom._

_Shut up, John._

_Don't abuse me!_

_Stop the pettiness. I'm tired of it. _

"Umm..nothing."

"No, you were going to say something."

"Uh..I, uh..."

"Barbra, it's okay. I already know, and so does John." I reached out and touched her hand. She turned to John, who nodded slightly.

"Well, how did you know?"

"John gets his telekinesis from me. The same with the super speed, strength, and smarts. Well, part of the smarts and the whole athletics thing is from his dad. Genius hacker over here...But, still..."

"Cassie..." Dick cautioned, glaring at me.

"It's okay, Dad. Barbra's-"

"Batgirl. I'm Batgirl."

Dick's eyes widened. "Holy shit! I never could've guessed!"

"Exactly. I'm just the girl version of Robin."

"Oh, really? You mean Tim?"

"Yep. He's actually pretty funny. And how do you know Tim?"

"Well, Wonder Woman is Cassie's mother. And Tim was my protege."

It was her turn to drop her mouth open. "You mean you're...?"

"The original Robin? Yeah."

"Awesome! There's pictures of you in the Batcave!"

"Which I _never_ got to see," I interjected. Dick rolled his eyes.

"One word: Bruce."

The rest of the night went by quickly, us not even knowing what time it was. There was so much to talk about, and not enough time. I glanced at the clock in the living room and gasped. It was almost midnight. "Barbra, I think you should be getting home."

She turned and watched the clock turn 11:59. Shrugging, she got up. "Thank you so much for having me over, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson."

"Please, call us Cassie and Dick," I told her, embracing her into a hug. She hugged me back softly and shook hands with Dick.

"And come back soon," Dick added, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I will." She turned to walk out the door.

"You're more like family than you know, Babs," John said as he wrapped his arm around her. She smiled.

"I guess you're right." And the two walked off, arms around each other. I turned back to Dick and shut the door. Running his fingers through his hair, we cleaned up and went to bed.

"Now, where were we?" Dick whispered into my neck while he kissed it. I giggled.

"I can't remember. Refresh my memory?"

"With pleasure." And he pulled himself on top of me, where we took our turn to act like teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? Wack? Cheesy? Good? Reviews!:D <strong>


	29. Graduation Day

**This, I'm sorry to say, is the last chapter in our story. *Sigh* Because of this, I'm not going to give you a plot detail...:p  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wondered what would've happened if things were different. If I'd decided to stay instead of leaving. If I'd decided to shoot Dick instead of shooting myself. If I'd chosen to <em>not<em> listen to Lex. If I'd followed my father's orders and earned the trust of the YJL and the JLA, given him the secrets, and then killed them all.

But then I think: Things wouldn't have ended up like this.

I slid my hand into Dick's as we watched the stage. Artemis and Wally were to our right, with Oliver sitting beside them. Megan and Connor were to our left, watching the stage as well. Roy and Jade were in front of us. The JLA was scattered around the room, all keeping watch, but enjoying the ceremony as well.

"Welcome, to the class of '29's graduation from Gotham Academy!" Dr. Wang announced as he stepped to the podium. Everyone in the room stood up and started applauding, a few even whooped. I was surprised to Dr. Wang still in commission, but he still looked like he was fifty. Was he part Amazon? Or Martian? _Hmmmm..._ "It's my pleasure to introduce you to our class Valedictorian, Lian Harper!"

"Whoo!" All of us exclaimed as we clapped. Roy and Jade started beaming as they watched their little girl go up to the podium and start speaking. Her speech was just long enough that no one went to sleep, and she was so interesting when she spoke that no one would even _think_ of sleeping anyways. Dr. Wang took the microphone back and started calling off the names of everyone in the class, and we all hollered out when they called Abby, Lian, and John's names. Out of the corner of my eye I swore I saw Bruce trying to blink back tears.

When the graduation was over, we all headed back to the cave and had a surprise graduation party for the three grads. They were surprised with the way things looked (we'd transformed the cave into a basic club scene), and immediately started partying. We all were having such a fun time when the alarm started to ring.

"What's going on?" Megan asked, eyes widening. The alarm hadn't gone off since last year, and the crime rate had gone down so much, so we all figured-

_That's exactly what they wanted you to think. It's an attack. They're back._

I must've whispered the last part out loud, because everyone gasped. I heard the mental "No"'s going around the room, and nodded in return. It was true. Someone-or someone_s_-were here to try to take us out. Again.

I turned to the teens. Of course they knew what they were doing; none of us neglected our jobs to teach them about their "powers" and train them physically and mentally for an attack like this, but we all weren't sure if they were ready for something as big as this. "You three stay here. If anyone comes here, then fight. Otherwise, buckle down."

_Speak in Greek to me if you absolutely need me_, I mentally told John. He nodded, understanding the possibilities if he spoke in English. They could find us, or they could kill us so much easier. I could feel them watching all of us as we exited the common room and headed to the training rooms.

"Does anyone know who, or what, this might be?" Jon asked, glancing around. Everyone shook their heads. I sighed.

"I say we just do a little bit of surveillance. Once someone finds the culprit, they can alert everyone else. Simple. Just like we always used to do." Everyone nodded at my suggestion, and we all moved to get our uniforms on. I, of course, had nothing to change into, so Mom tossed me her old uniform.

"I'm going to sit this one out with the kids," she told me as she backed away. I stared at her with wide eyes. Everything was here: lasso, cuffs, cape...All of it. I slid into it carefully, not wanting to rip it. I slid my gun into the side loop that was used for her lasso. I had my own ways of getting people to tell the truth.

The heels of her boots clicked against the tile floor as I made my way around the building. Then, I heard the voice.

"I knew I would find you here."

It was so familiar, I almost didn't recognize it. Turning on one heel slowly, I was met with a laser ray. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

He stood there with one half of his face covered in metal, one eyeball the laser ray. He had guns in his hands, dressed in a pair of spandex brown pants and a matching brown long-sleeved shirt. His combat boots were bright compared to the rest of his outfit.

"Floyd," I hissed, growling. He smiled.

"Good to see you still remember me, punkin." He licked his lips as he stared me up and down. "Time's been good to ya. I still wonder what it would be like to fuck ya."

I gulped, memories rushing to my brain. The sick, nauseous feeling coated my stomach, and I blinked away pain. "You don't get to say that."

"Oh, yes I do." He went to keep speaking, but I cut him off.

"What do you want, Floyd?"

He smiled. "What I always want. Control."

I rolled my eyes, getting into fighting stance. "Just like you, Floyd. Always wanting what you can't have."

At that, he got into fighting stance too. Basically, he lifted he guns to my head. "We'll see about that." Instead of using his guns, he went for his laser eye. I flew out of the way, and he kept shooting. I went to read his mind, but I couldn't. Then I remembered that I could only read the minds of full androids, not halves. Only when Floyd was in uniform I couldn't read his mind.

Of course, he knew this, and used it to his advantage. Finally, when I'd had enough, I dove in, hands ready to punch him into the next wall. Instead, I was met with two bullets and a laser beam, knocked back and into the wall behind me. I could feel the bullets releasing acid into my intestines, and the laser left a good hole in my arm. I took quick breaths to keep my heart rate up. Soon, the acid would eat away my insides, slowly poisoning me. Mom had always told me the different ways to kill an Amazon, and this was one of them. I blinked away the painful tears again. Part of me wanted to call in everyone else, but another part said I needed to keep strong. After all, that was how I was raised.

As I stood back up, I quickly darted out of the way of another bullet. This one exploded once it hit the wall I had just been resting against. Floyd gave a huge smirk when he saw my expression. _That could've been me_.

"I'm not so nice anymore, am I?" I whipped my head back to him, face turning into a scowl. I wasn't going to let him get to me.

"You know, spandex is never a good choice for guys with thick legs," I hissed, rushing forward and punching him across the face. He was stunned, and I balanced myself down on one foot and swung my other foot out and took out the bottom half of his legs. I flew backwards as he shrunk to the ground, still stunned. It was only for a short bit, though, and he got back up while stumbling. He lifted one gun, and pointed it at my heart. I snorted at his facial expression. _The signature dead-shot._ It was taking every ounce of his strength to stand back up. When he'd fallen down, he'd stumbled back a little too much, knocking back into a glass wall. The glass, of course, shattered, and tons of shards of glass stuck into his entire backside. Now, most of the blood was escaping him, and he was starting to be paralyzed. So, of course it would be a challenge to shoot me. Finally, I had the upper hand.

Just as his finger pressed the trigger, my hand slid my gun out of the loop and flipped it into my other hand. I pointed it at his open mouth, which was yelling, "Die, bitch!", and pulled the trigger without thinking twice. It flew into his mouth, cutting a hole open in the back of his throat, exploding his tonsils. Blood splattered all over the broken glass window, and Floyd himself. He stood, frozen, with his gun pointed at me, the bullet vaporizing what was left of the wall behind me once it hit the wood. It was like slow motion as he fell to the ground. I lowered my gun and everyone else ran into the hallway. I was still breathing quickly, not paying attention to the fact that my brain was shutting itself down. Floyd was dead, and I was about to be. I let the tears fall freely as I stared at everyone. They all watched me intently, not knowing something was wrong. Then, Dick saw the bullet holes and the laser scar. Mom's uniform was stained with blood, and I sighed, dropping my gun. My eyes shut, and I barely heard John scream, "MOM!" or Dick yell, "CASSSIE!" as I basically floated to the ground, letting go.

* * *

><p><em>"How's the damage?"<em>

_"It's not that bad, but we're going to have to invest in a more...secure security system." _

_"Alright. I'll start right now." The man in the black suit turned on one heel and marched out of the room, leaving Superman by himself. Clark surveyed the destructed rooms and sighed. Things had been quieting down, and they all had fallen for the tricks. Graduation was supposed to be a wonderful time for the three teens, but it had been a horrific and terrifying day instead. _

_ He made his way down to the infirmary, where everyone else was waiting. Wonder Woman was clutching her old uniform, not even shedding a tear. Superman wondered if she even cared sometimes. But the look in her eyes when she looked up to him erased that thought. It was taking every ounce of dignity left in her not to cry. The warrior in her told her not to cry, but the mother in her made her want to weep for her daughter. _

_Lian, Abby, and their parents were all crying and keeping each other comfort while sitting against a wall. Most of the JLA was in another corner, talking in hushed voices about something. Clark really didn't want to be part of that now, so he fixed his attentions to Dick and John, who were holding each other while talking to Dr. Evans, who'd made a special return to medicine after hearing what-and who-had happened. They were all nodding and trying their best to stay calm. Superman took a deep breath and walked over. "How is she?"_

_Dick turned to him, eyes filled with tears. "She's...she's gone."_

_Superman lurched forward. _Gone? As in, dead?

_"Yes," John answered. Superman had forgotten John had his mothers' mental powers, as well as her strength and agility. _

_"I thought she had super-healing." Clark was confused. He remembered the day when Zucco had sent the JLA a tape of Cassie being tortured, and Zucco had cut Cassie's cheek, but it healed up just as soon as it had been cut. He also remembered the broken bones and the insults fired at her. Shuddering, he came back into reality, where Dr. Evans started to speak._

_"Deadshot fired some of his specially made bullets into her stomach. They were made with lots of fertilizer found in strawberries, carrots, and most healthy foods. If a human stomach digests too much of these chemicals, their intestines start dissolving. Deadshot may've been stupid enough to try and take her down, but he was smart enough to damage her in the long run."_

_"So you're saying she's got too much _fertilizer_ in her stomach?"_

_"Yes. And she may've been an Amazon, but there are plenty of ways to kill an Amazon, and one of them being too much fertilizer. The super-healing can't 'super-heal' fast enough because the acid is dissolving faster. Also, amazons are made with the same anatomy as humans, so most of the same things that hurt humans hurt Amazons." _

_Clark turned to Dick and John, who were trying not to go completely crazy. He shook his head slightly, then turned back to Dr. Evans. Dr. Evans smiled softly, then moved with Dick and John over to Diana. By doing this, they left Clark to stare into the infirmary at Cassie's dead body. _

_She didn't look dead. She looked like she was softly sleeping. She looked _peaceful_. Clark smiled, remembering the small Cassie he'd met when he was in human form with Diana one time at Bibbo's. She was so cute, with her wavy blonde hair and her tiny Converse sneakers and pink t-shirt and dark jeans. Even then, she had her attitude, making a smart remark about his glasses. Instantly, he liked the girl. He knew she would do great things. _

_And she had. She rose above the evilness of her father and the abuse/torture she had endured as a girl, and became a mother, princess, and wife. She graduated from high school a year early, went into the Navy and became a Command Mast Chief Petty Officer while getting numerous degrees of various levels. Smiling as he turned and went to the other members of the JLA, one thought crossed his head. She was:_

Cassandra Sandsmark-Zucco.

_la fine_

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Over. Done. Finished. <strong>

**Finally! I never thought this would end! I know most of you are mad I killed her, but I had to kill _someone_! This sort of ties into: Why do you think she's not on the show? Because she ends up dying! And they don't want to show that much of graphic-ness to little kids on public television, right? Not. Anyways, I know a lot of you are probably thinking: What about everyone else? Their reactions, thoughts, actions, and so on and so on...? Well, let's just say: **

**You're not going to find out. **

**So...REVIEWS!:D  
><strong>


End file.
